Pearls in the Deep
by Gecco
Summary: Sparrington, An ancient power in the ocean has awaken once more and Jack Sparrow and a much changed Norrington find themselves caught between dark magic and monsters as war rages between England and Spain.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Pearls in the Deep

**Author: **Gecco

**Rating:** PG-13, so far  
**Pairing:** Slash, Sparrington, Gillette/Groves  
**Disclaimer:** Disney owns most of these characters (with the exception of a few of my own OCs) and the setting in which they live.

**Notes:** I've been into PotC fandom since the first movie came out, but this is my first PotC fic and is a AU since this takes place after CotBP but ignores the DMC (even though I liked the movie and have a few of the characters from it show up). Forgive any horrible historical inaccuracies, I'm just doing this for entertainment.

I must confess that this fic was inspired by Oasisherself's wonderful "A Fish Tail" fic (hope you don't mind?), and reading Hellboy graphic novels before bedtime .

**More notes**: _This chapter is full of misspelling and other mistakes. I have two beta-readers going over it, but I am posting it anyway (before I replace it with the final beta-ed version), because I desperately need to make room on my computer (which is acting twitchy). _

_Sorry its taking so long, but I'm also still working on my LOTR fics like "Masks" and a few others, but I had to rewrite several chapters thanks to my computer crashing (again!). Real life has also been hectic and I haven't had the time to sit down to type or draw, or just be on the net. I will be posting the next chapter of "Masks" as soon as I can!_

* * *

The _H.M.S. _Dauntless was returning from a successful hunt under clear sapphire skies and fair winds, having captured and sunk the rogue pirate ship "the Shrieking Bride" off the south coast of Dominica. 

Dropping the prisoners off at Fort Mason for trial the Dauntless, by command of Admiral Davies at the fort, had then been forced to take a short detour out into the Atlantic to meet up with the _H.M.S. Intrepid _to transfer Captain "One-eye" Brick Mc Mulligan to be taken to England to face his own trial for a long list of crimes committed in British waters and down along the African coast.

Their duty done, the Dauntless was now making her way back to Port Royal her crew looking forward to going home for a long deserved rest after ridding the Caribbean of another and rather vicious shipload of pirates. One aboard however would have been more then content to continue to sail and hunt as he stood at the helm, enjoying the sea breeze as emerald green-eyes scanned the horizon that seemed to stretch on forever. Commodore James Norrington cut a tall dashing figure in his immaculate white, blue and gold brocade uniform, his gold trimmed tricorn hat upon his white wigged head, back straight and bearing proud. Instead of his usual hose and shoes, he wore tall shiny black Marine boots which accentuated his long lean legs as the black ribbon holding the tail of his powdered wig fluttered in the breeze at the nape of his neck. Many a heart was set a flutter while others looked on in envy at the sight of the handsome Commodore, protector of the Innocent and Hunter of Pirates. Others however shied away in fear or gnashed their teeth in hate at the Navel officer who had become "Commodore Death" to all pirates and other unsavory sorts in the warm waters of the Caribbean.

It had been two years since the fateful day Jack Sparrow had fallen off the lookout point of Port Royal and allowed one days head start, since that time the Black Pear and Dauntless had come to play a delicate ballet of cat-and-mouse, the pirate ship somehow always managing to out run or just slip past the Commodore's grasp. The Black Pearl and her legendary captain alone however proved lucky enough to somehow escape Commodore Death and the Dauntless' cannons when on the hunt; for no other pirate or blackheart that tried their luck had come away so fortunate. Which in turn only further lent it's self to the legend and mystique of the fae Captain of the Pearl, much to said pirates' delight.

A small knowing smile flashed over Norrington's lips at his thoughts just then, what would the legends say if they knew that "the enigmatic Captain Jack Sparrow" and "the feared Commodore of the Jamaican fleet" where also lovers? No doubt it would be met with utter disbelief, faints, and shouts of anger... Though James thought it would be nice to see the Turner's eyeballs fall out of their heads in surprise.

His grip on the wheel spokes tightened in irritation, the two really where quite infuriating as they lied right to James' face, Elisabeth especially thought nothing of it. Both seeming to immensely enjoy the fact that, they thought, he was so blind and ignorant, having no idea about their occasional sneaking off to go play "Pirate" on the Black Pearl or the fact that Sparrow was a frequent visitor to Port Royal and was know to stay a day or more at their home. When James was quite aware of it and so was Governor Swann, who had long ago perfected playing the fussing old fool down to an art, to hid a sharp mind. After all he had not been chosen to be the Governor of Port Royal by being a complete fool. What the Governor, young William and Elizabeth didn't know however was that after he was done visiting the Turners', Jack usually made his way to James' residence or snuck aboard the Dauntless anchored in the bay. James imagined they would be gob-smacked to know that on more then a few occasions said swaying pirate didn't even bother to stop and pay them a visit when in Port Royal.

Like fire and ice, theirs was an odd, tumultuous, but no less passionate affair, the heat between them was a fire that threatened to burn them both with it's intensity. Yet for all their desire for the other, Jack was a restless being and needed to be free to be truly happy. While James himself, for all his love of the sea, was a bound man, chained by duty, king and law to serve others, his freedom fleeting, for all his rank and power, in the end he was little more then an indentured servant to the British empire and the people he guarded. Yet no matter how far he flew, James' pretty bird somehow always flew back to him before flying off once again to chase the horizon. And James was content with that… So long as his pretty bird came back...

It was then that the lookout in the crow's nest called out, shaking him from his internal musings. "Sails Ho! Far starboard!"

Norrington turned his head and sure enough two distant sails could be seen on the horizon, they where to far to make out much detail, but he immediately noted the dark plumes of smoke coming from both ships. It was during this time that first Lieutenant Gillette stepped out from the main cabin and made for the quarter deck, his shoes clicking smartly across the deck before taking a spot at the railing, second Lieutenant Groves was still below decks finishing up inspections with some the midshipmen in toe.

"Spouts off the starboard!" Came another shout and sure enough, said spouts came into view as a great herd of whales came closer, the two ships that trailed the tall columns of greasy smoke clearly in pursuit as the animals tried to escape.

"Its two Whalers, sir... French by the look of them," Gillette said as Norrington handed off the helm to a coltish young helmsmen and joined him at the railing, the shorter man handing him the glass. "Looks like they've had quiet the successful hunt." He noted, his dark coffee eyes squinting in the glare of the sun overhead, his pale complexion in stark contrast to the dark blue of his hat and uniform.

A frown managed to crack Norrington's stoic mask as he peered through the glass at the dirty and blood-stained decks of the two ships, thick ropes hung over their sides that bound the tails of many dead whales out of the water. A few of the tails still struggling as the already harpooned and bleeding animals were being slowly drowned, the crews on either deck hurriedly securing more ropes to the thrashing tails, while others butchered the carcasses and boiled the blubber down.

The Commodore lowered the glass in disgust, aside from his wish to rid the Caribbean of (most) Pirates and other blackhearts, he had always held a particular high distain for Slavers and Whalers. If he was not bound by the laws of the Navy and British Crown, he would happily have rid the Caribbean of all their foul kind as well as he watched the two ships get closer. A true sailor at heart, he loved the ocean in all her fickle moods and had always felt more at home on rocking ship then with solid land under his feet, and so hated those that would simply rape her bounty for their own greedy gains and mar her beauty.

Once when he was but a fresh midshipmen on his first voyage out from England to Morocco on the _H.M.S. Lady Gay_, he remembered being below decks and hearing for the first time the strange haunting songs of whales as he lay awake in his hammock. Since that fateful night land ceased to be his true home, having lost his heart to the sea, his dreams filled with wind and blue water as teasing whispers sang him an ever changing chorus of the tides and waves.

"Sir! There- at our port side!" One of the sailor on the lower deck cried, shaking him out of his thoughts.

Norrington and Gillette turned and moved to the other railing to see what the tall dark haired sailor was pointing at, what they saw was one of the massive beasts now swimming along side them. As Norrington and the rest of the crew watched the whale swim gracefully through the blue waves next to them, braking the surface and letting out a great blast of breath before dipping back into the waves, a much smaller light gray body broke the surface before slipping back under after an expulsion breath.

"Look! Its a mother and child!" Groves gasped from the main deck, having recently come up from below moments before, joining the others at the railing out of curiosity to what had everyone's attention. The second Lieutenant was unable to hide the childlike wonder from his face as he glanced up at his two friends standing on the poop deck, who could not help but smile back as the other sailors and soldiers on deck crowded around or hung above like monkeys in the rigging.

Smiles where interspersed along with the awed stares as mother and baby below seemed to watch them in turn, the baby at one point giving a small, if not very graceful, leap in the type of simple excitement that only the young of any species seemed capable of, causing many of the sailors to laugh and cheer.

"This be a fortuitous sign!" Croaked an older wind-beaten sailor with short salt and pepper hair under his brimmed hat. Sailors being the superstitious lot they were, where always seeing the best and worst of any mishap or event, all knowing how fickle the sea could be with her favor.

"Aye! Good luck indeed! Old Neptune be right smiling on us this voyage," said another, nodding enthusiastically.

"There be more comin!" Came a cry from above again, causing the others on deck to turn and look.

They watched as the large herd of whales sharply turned and began to follow the great warship and soon they were surrounding her on all sides, the Dauntless seeming to take her new acquaintances in full stride, her white sails full and with the exception of few most of the men aboard seemed more fascinated by their new friends then worried. For while many had seen whales and other various forms of sea life on their many voyages, few had ever been so close. The red coated Marines especially seemed awestruck, Lt. Mullroy and Murtogg amongst them, jostling and crowding one another, eyes wide in curiosity as they pointed.

James found the pair to be a bit... simple and bumbling, but he didn't doubt their courage and fortitude for an instant. In fact he had made a point of keeping all the men that had survived the battle with the cursed undead pirates under his command. Some men of course had chosen to leave the Navy after their adventure, unwilling to face the horror and reality of what they had survived and fought, while others took special pride in their continued serving aboard the Dauntless, feeling that to serve under the Commodore's command set them apart from other men.

At the moment, the larger Lt. Mullroy had a death grip on the back of the white crossed straps of Lt. Murtogg's crimson jacket as if afraid his red haired friend would jump over the side as his excited mate leaned over the railing and made some kind of observation- before the other pulled him firmly back, which soon turned into one of their regular rounds of arguing over the oddest of things. Norrington gave an internal snort at their antics, but for all their- and everyone else's odd quirks and exocentric behavior; he couldn't ask for a better crew, he thought with a warm flash of pride swelling in his heart.

"Those Whalers are turning to follow us," Gillette noted, looked through the spyglass. Lowering it he turned to Norrington with a cocked ginger eyebrow as Groves came up the stairs and joined them, taking the glass to have a look for himself, a noticeable frown on his usually mellow features.

"Their after the whales," was the only thing he said before lowering the glass and looking at his two friends. His feelings made clear by the look in his warm caramel-brown eyes, of the three he was the open optimistic and cheerful one, which balanced out Gillette's fiery temper and Norrington' cool cynicism.

For a long moment the officers held a silent three-way conversation with one another, the three friends having developed a silent language with one since they where all but young midshipmen. So it was that after their silent communication the three looked as one back to the now pursuing ships before Norrington turned on his heel and walked down the steps to the lower deck, posture straight, hands clasped behind his back, once again the commanding Commodore. For several moments it was quiet on deck save for the wind and the occasion spout from one of the many whales around them as the waiting crew seemed to hold its collective breath as the Commodore looked over the side again. Sharp emerald eyes watching the mother whale and her offspring still keeping easy pace with his beloved ship, carefully keeping the great warship between them and the two Whalers, seeking to protect herself and her offspring. The other whales of the herd clearly thinking along the same lines, seeming to recognize the difference between the three vessels, perhaps somehow having sensed the good souls aboard or the protection the large man-o-war could offer against the Whalers, perhaps? Either way, in James' mind there was a very simply answer to this development before turning to look back at his waiting crew.

"It is our duty to serve others... And so, if these creatures are on the same heading as we, then the least we can do is to provide a safe escort for this mother and child. Do you not agree, Lieutenants?" he asked, every inch the serious navel officer, head held high, though his eyes twinkled in obvious amusement.

"Very good, sir!" Groves chirped from his position on the stairs, a big smile on his face. Gillette standing two steps above him, nodding his head in agreement, both men mirroring the Commodore's posture looking sharp in their uniforms, their double curled wigs gleaming in the sunlight, all in perfect agreement.

"Send up the signal flags, Mister Perry," Norrington then ordered, turning to a heavy set sailor with curly brown hair, who immediately snapped to attention. "Lets tell those two frog-run slaughter barges, to back off."

"Aye, aye! Sir!" Perry saluted, a grin now on his broad features before he raced away to do as ordered.

"And if they do not?" Gillette asked as James made his way back up the stairs to join them by the wheel. "They could simply feign ignorance to our signals."

"Then we just might have to fire a cannon off their port bow to make sure they truly understand us," The Commodore said, wagging an eyebrow that caused an answering smirk to pull at one corner of Gillette's lips as Groves chuckled.

Gillette's question proved prophetic, for a short time later the two ships continued to follow, flatly ignoring the hoisted signal flags warning them off. So it was, with clear relish, that second Lieutenant Groves personally showed a team of sailors the finer points of firing a cannon. After a surprise that must have caused more then a few of the men on the two Whalers to loose control of their bladders, they ran around like panicking ants as the two creaking and smoking ships wisely broke off and turned north as fast as they where able.

Meanwhile, back on the Dauntless the departing sight of the two whalers in hasty retreat was met with cheers and several rounds of, "Hiza! Hiza!" from the red-coats before they eventually settled down and the crew went back to their regular duties under Gillette's watchful eyes.

An hour later Norrington took the wheel again, his two Lieutenants coming to flank him, enjoying themselves as much as he as they sailed on home. Basking in the exhilaration of the Dauntless gliding over the waves, racing the massive animals around her as she shone in the warm rays of the sun, the very boards below their feet seeming to strum with energy. The great ship responding with a speed and ease of steering that only the Commodore could bring out in her, her snowy sails seeming to capture every gust of wind as she cut through the jewel blue waters. Not known for her speed the warship had an undeniable majesty about her, a queen amongst the many ships sailing these waters, though not a pampered and privileged royal, but a tried and tested warrior queen of the ever shifting blue battle fields of the sea. It was times like these that Norrington felt like they could take on anything, that nothing could stand in their way. It was times like these that he could allow himself to forget his obligation and duty, to simply pretend... Pretend that he was free. Surely this is what Jack spoke of and treasured above all else, true freedom.

It was some time later that two new spouts of air broke the waves and two great shadows rose up out of the depths. Those on deck watched in awe as two massive sleek forms broke the surface to the port side, the sleek blue gray forms slicing through the water coming along the outside of the main herd several yards away.

"By Neptune's balls! Look at the size of 'em!" One sailor whistled from the rigging above. The two new comers dwarfed both the impressive size of the ship under them and the even smaller whales around them. From the helm James guessed that both animals were easily twice- if not more, the length of the Dauntless.

"True leviathans if there ever where," Gillette said aloud in wonder. Groves was speechless next to him, his darker features appearing sharper in the harsh sun above, seeming in contrast to Gillette's paler and broader features. James couldn't deny it, it was an enchanted moment, the very air seeming alive with magic as they cruised over the crystal blue water, the Dauntless humming happily under his feet.

The two giants eventually tired of their race and disappeared back into the depths which they had come, but the mother whale and the rest of the herd kept pace with them for the next three days. Even stopping when the ship paused to run some drills and repair the jibboom. Many of the men having taken to picking out individuals and naming them, the whole crew after the first day had decided to call the mother whale "Lady Agitha" and her little one "Young Norburt".

Yet even they where eventually forced to part ways as the Dauntless prepared to change course and head north west to Jamaica, it was during that time that the crew had once again gathered on deck.

"Men, it is time for Madame Agitha and our friends to depart. Everyone say your good-byes," Gillette addressed them from the main deck, his hands clasped behind his back, Norrington stood at the bottom of the stairs with Groves two steps above.

Many of the crew took off their caps and hats in respect, while there where many yells of; "Good bye my Lady!" "Take care Agitha, lov!" "Pleasant journeys to ya, Miss Agitha!" And even one "Don't be givin' your mother any trouble now, you hear young Norburt!"

"Watch out for Whalers!" Groves warned, while Gillette, bid them his own farewell. "Au revoir, Mademe. Mai le temps soit juste pour toi et votre petit!(1.)"

"It has been a pleasure, my Lady. Do take care," Norrington said after all the others fell silent. Stepping to the railing and properly sweeping off his hat before giving the whale a dashing bow as he would to a high-born Lady. "May your journey be a safe and pleasant one."

Still standing by the railing, Groves and Gillette eventually joined him after most of the crew wandered away and went back to their regular duties, leaving the three officers still standing there in the late afternoon. Groves watched the whales go with a smile on his face as he leaned forward against the railing between his two friends, his dark eyes glowing a warm honey color in the light, lost in thought. As the three continued to watch the herd depart and Lady Agitha and young Norburt swim away, Norrington and Gillette shared a conpiratory look with one another behind Groves' back, emerald and dark chocolate eyes sparking in sudden mischief.

"That's got to be the best whale I've ever seen," Norrington said in clear admiration, breaking the silence as they watched the animals move away.

Gillette nodding in all seriousness on Groves' other side. "So it would seem." Both men somehow keeping a straight face even though their eyes sparkled in barely suppressed humor.

Groves however let his head drop with a groan, not even realizing just how much his expression mirrored James' that day as they watched Sparrow and Turner make off with the Interceptor. "You both are never going to let me live that down are you?" He groaned before pushing away from the railing and giving them both a glare before walking away. Both men turned and looked at one anther innocently before looking back and sure enough, Groves wasn't out of ear shot when he heard them both chorus.

"That's got to be the best Lieutenant I've ever seen!" With the exception of a noticeable stiffening of the Lieutenant's shoulders, Groves stubbornly continued to stalk away, ignoring the snickering behind him.

Soon the whales where gone, heading farther south to the Spanish controlled Americas and the great ship continued her journey home in the late after noon light.

* * *

It was later that same day, towards sunset that Norrington sat at the heavy map table by the windows in the main cabin, charting their course on a large intricate map, his cravat loosed and his tricorn acting as an improvised paper weight as he marked their progress. The sunlight from the windows still providing enough light as he made several notes in the thick log book. He paused when his protractor skipped over a hole in a section of the map, taking a moment to glare at the damage young Mister Turner's ax had done to it years earlier during Miss Swann's fateful abduction from Port Royal. 

With a sigh he absentmindedly ran the soft tip of his quill along his bottom lip, momentarily allowing himself to become lost in memory, that day seemed so long ago- and yet it seemed as if it had happened but yesterday all at once. The events from that fateful adventure having cost him dearly, yet had gained something far more precious. He rolled his shoulders as he sat there watching the light from the windows slowly glide across the large intricate map before him, the new material of his coat still a bit too stiff for his liking. His favored and well worn uniform coat having mysteriously disappeared a month back, forcing him to buy a new one, much to his irritation. He still couldn't understand what had happened to it, for he was sure that he had not misplaced it, the last place he remembered seeing it was hanging on the back of a chair in his bedroom, after one of Jack's visits…

He looked up at a sharp knock on the cabin doors before his hurried Bosun appeared in the doorway.

"Sir?" A robust man with graying beard nodded respectfully, he stood about the same height as Norrington, though of broader build.

"What can I do for Mister O' Dayle?" James asked, taking a moment to study his Bosun. The man was good at what he did, having joined the navy as an enlisted man and had steadily climbed the ranks. What made Gabrielle O' Dayle and his status stand out, apart from his exemplary service, was that he was black and from one of the few free families in England, his grand father was an eccentric Earl that had set free and married his grandmother, which was where Gabrielle got his name and the family their lands, second son of four siblings.

"Sir, the watch has spotted a plume of smoke off our starboard," The man said in a deep voice.

"More Whalers?" He asked with a frown, sitting up straighter.

"No, sir. I don't think so- but ya best have a look," the bosun shook his head, his grey eyes sharp.

"Thank you Mister O' Dayle, I'll be right out," he said while getting up, the Bosun nodding his head before closing the door behind him.

He had grabbed his hat and was crossing the floor when the far door to the right of the room that lead to his Lieutenants' shared quarters opened as Gillette and Groves came out. The latter hurriedly fixing his wig and shrugging into his coat, his hat held in his teeth with a noticeable flush still on his features. While Gillette, as always, managed to look perfectly groomed, not a hair out of place even though it did not take a genius to know what the two had been up to.

James considered both men his closest friends and had known of their feelings for one another since he was a first Lieutenant and so didn't care what they did behind closed doors; so long as they were discrete and didn't keep him up at night. He was no fool though and knew most of society would label them sinful and even attempt to imprison or hang both men for what they did and probably string James up along side them for knowing and allowing it. Especially if they knew he was also a sodimite and was having secrete relations with a known criminal and pirate at that. Luckily, the Navy tended to turn a blind eye to most things that happened below decks at sea, just so long as one wasn't obvious about it- and never on land. But out at sea it was a whole other world, away from some of "Proper Societies'" harsh glare.

"What news?" Gillette asked while putting on his hat and crossing the floor to fall into step with the taller man.

Always ready for action, with a seeming endless supply of energy, sharp as a knife and with a quick temper to match, Norrington could think of no one else he would rather have in battle at his back. Gillette was the type that would willingly charge through the gates of hell, battle his way past any demon horde and spit in the devil's eyes without blinking. Off setting Gillette's more exuberant, cynical and fiery nature; Groves was more thoughtful, optimistic and mellow by nature, always willing to see the glass half full, but no less sharp. Better officers could not be found, both knowing their way around a ship more easily then most old sea salts twice their age and few could be found that could match either of them in skill handling a sword or pistol. Groves particularly was a dead-eye when it came to pistols and rifles, both men having earned their title as Commodore Death's two Wolves.

"Smoke spotted off the starboard-" Norrington suddenly paused on his way to the door after doing a double take, snagging his first Lieutenant's arm before he could step out the door.

"Might I inquire Andrew, just what you wish to accomplish by walking out there with your trousers unbuttoned? Just what kind of example are you trying to give the men?" He scolded, sharing a teasing look with the chuckling Groves. Andrew cursed his extremely fare complexion for the hundredth time as he felt his cheeks flush red in embarrassment as he hurriedly buttoned up his trousers.

"Really Theo, I'm disappointed. This is the second time this voyage. I thought you had him better trailed then this," James clucked disapprovingly, sharing another amused look with his second Lieutenant who was finally done sorting out his own appearance.

"I try sir, honestly. Be thankful he was even wearing his trousers!" Theo said with a dramatic sigh. Playing along as he came up to Gillette's side and began to fuss with the double curls of his wig, making a show of adjusting his lover's hat and smoothing out invisible wrinkles in his coat. "One of these days he'll get it, James. Just needs some more training is all."

"I hear using a switch works."

"Oh, where long over that! We've moved onto treats and snacks for a job well done." Andrew however was unimpressed with his two friends idea of humor.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" He snorted waspishly, arms now crossed over his chest as he gave them both a disapproving look. "As for you," he growled, turning to glare at his grinning mate, finally smacking his fussing hands away. "I'll be dealing with you later."

Theodore cocked a eyebrow at that, a cheeky smile now on his lips. "Promise?"

"As long as it doesn't keep me up tonight," James snorted before Andrew could respond, rolling his eyes at the two as he fixed his own cravat before striding out the door. Causing Gillette to scowl at his retreating back while a blush rose to Groves' cheeks.

"I swear both of you are too much at times!" Andrew grumbled with a shake of his head before following James out, but not before leaning over and giving Theo an exasperated and quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

A short time later they stood on deck and sure enough a tall dark plume of smoke rose in the distance. "It appears to be coming from the Serpent Teeth islands," Norrington noted. 

One of the many smaller and lesser known islands scattered about the Caribbean, most ships kept well clear of them, for while both islands held plenty of vegetation and wildlife, with calm crystal clear lagoons and beautiful white sand beaches. Both islands were uninhabited and surrounded by a veritable maze of dangerous reefs and deadly rocks, making it impossible for any ship larger then a longboat to get to either island without being dash against the rocks. The area around both islands was littered with the wrecks of many an unfortunate ship that found out the hard way just how dangerous the many submerged reefs and dagger-like rocks really where. Though there where a few whispered rumors that said there were secret ways to get a ship safely through the rocks to either of the twin paradises they guarded, but most discounted them as simply stories.

"Pirates?" Gillette wondered aloud, a ginger eyebrow cocked.

"Perhaps... But most pirates don't usually burn their prizes," James muttered while looking through the glass. Behind him his Lieutenants shared a look with one another before Groves spoke up.

"A distress signal?" Both of them remembering what happened the last time they had spotted a smoke signal, which had lead the rescue of a certain ex fiancé and notorious pirate.

James lowered the glass, still looking into the distance, lips thinned in thought.

"Possibly... Either way it is our Navel duty to investigate and offer assistance if needed," He said, looking back at his two Lieutenants. "Even so, we best be weary and prepare the men for possible battle."

Both nodded their agreement before Groves quickly went down to the main deck to prepare the rest of the crew, leaving James and Gillette barking orders on the quarterdeck as they continued to watch the plume of smoke in the distance as the young helmsman altered their course.

"I don't like this," Gillette muttered, joining him again with a noticeable frown as he glared into the distance the sun beginning to set over the water.

"Nor do I," Norrington agreed. "Only a fool would purposefully go to the Serpent Teeth islands..." he said, looking up at the once clear sky above and noticing the sudden appearance of clouds on the horizon. A storm was brewing and somehow it, the smoke and the whole situation felt wrong.

An hour and half later they had reached the twin islands as night fell, the sky above having turned overcast and ominous, gathering into a full blown storm, the blue water now dark and choppy. The officers were on edge and many of the sailors were muttering about the wrong ness of it, all feeling the strange electricity in the air, the sharp bite of ozone on the wind. Norrington himself stood ramrod straight next to the helm, he also felt it, only his iron clad control held him in place, rather then pacing back and forth like an agitated and caged wolf.

Coming around the south side of the first island they finally spotted what appeared to be the burned out hulk of some unfortunate ship, the fire having died down and was now only but a few bits of spluttering and drowning embers. Yet that was not what immediately grabbed their attention, for anchored not far from the remains was a Spanish galleon, just a little under in size then the famed _Black Pearl_.

At their appearance, the ship ran up the white flag, and being that their countries where still at peace thanks to a new treaty and wondering what they could possible want, the Dauntless came closer. Perhaps the crew had been attacked or had there been an accident that had caused the destruction of the other vessel? Whatever the reason the storm above was growing worse as the heavens opened up and it began to rain as the Dauntless made her cautious way to the other ship.

They had not even come within hailing distance however when a small rocket was fired from the other ship, exploding in the dark sky above both ships with a bright red burst of light as the galleon suddenly rolled out her cannons, the white flag dropping as she fired upon them. At the signal, three other ships suddenly converge upon them over the choppy sea, a massive warship that was even bigger then the Dauntless came at them from the small straight between the two islands while a frigate and another galleon came around the north island trying to block them in, all of them flying the flag of Spain.

"Ambush!" Someone yelled as Norrington cursed under his breath at the obvious trap that they had blithely wandered into, snapping into action.

"Sous remis, bâtards espagnols élevés par porc!(2.)" Gillette snarled lip curled, unconsciously lapsing back into his mother's tongue. "This is an act of war!" He growled slamming a closed fist on the wet railing.

Luck was on their side however, for the galleon's crew had been to eager, firing before the British ship was in the best range, all shots missing them. The galleon was not so fortunate when the Dauntless promptly returned the favor and blew some holes in their side before turning to her other attackers.

The next moments turned into a life and death battle with cannons firing, scrambling men and shouted orders as the Dauntless fought, the clap of thunder and occasion flash of lightening adding to the chaos as the Spanish converged as one on the lone British ship. The Dauntless began evasive maneuvers as battle was engaged and the great ships danced and pivoted over the stormy waves in a mad dance, salvos flying.

"They can't maneuver as easily when their bunched up!" Norrington yelled to Groves, who nodded having taken over the helm, his handsome face grim as the ship was rocked by another hit. They and everyone else where soaked from the downpour, water running down their faces as the ship bucked under their feet, but there was a determination in their eyes and all pulled their weight.

The four Spanish ships where having problems trying to fight while struggling to maneuver in the growing storm around them. There was a loud crack as the bowsprit of the lead warship was sheared off, having steered to close to the passing frigate, ripping a gash in her davit portside and crushing one of her life boats. The fact that they where all after the same target was also proving difficult causing them to bunch up, making it even more difficult because they had to be careful how and when they fired, least they hit one another as well. Norrington was taking full advantage of this as the various crews of the attacking ships could not help but angrily admire the skill and battle prowess as the Dauntless somehow held her own against multiple enemies and the storm.

"Ready all cannons and drive us between them!" The Commodore barked, his sword out and pointing to the widening gap appearing between the largest Spanish ship and the smaller galleon which was beginning to list from their previous bombardment. "Marines to either side with loaded rifles!" As soon as they were between the two ships, the expressions on the faces of the scrambling soldiers and sailors on the decks of both ships clear, Norrington gave the command.

"FIRE!"

Firing his own pistol at a rifleman on the larger warship to their left, watching the man stagger before pitching over the side, the Dauntless shaking beneath them with the thundering of the cannons as the air was filled with smoke, curses, screams and the sharp cracking of rifles being fired. Through the smoke and scrambling men on the lead Spanish warship, James caught momentary sight of a high ranking officer standing tall by the helm. By his distinctive red and gold uniform and large white plumed hat it was clear that the dark haired man was a Admiral in the Spanish Navy and for a moment the two men took one anthers measure.

From what James could see, the officer was older then him with a tall proud figure and a noble bearing that spoke of long years of military service, his dark eyes sharp as daggers as they seemed to glare back at him across the distance. Then he was lost in cloud of smoke as their ships raced past one another. Somehow the Dauntless managed to pass through the gauntlet with minimum damage, but with maximum damage inflicted on her enemies, the Commodore's gamble having paid off, the storm and pounding downpour adding to the confusion.

"Reload all cannons and rifles!" Gillette bellowed, his blue coated and white wigged form to be seen running down the line of marines on deck. While Norrington ordered the men to fix various ropes and let out the main sail, all of them moving like a well oiled machine, the bosun's shrill whistle ringing trough the heavy air.

"Groves, bring us starboard! Cannons ready...and...!

"Fire!"

The Dauntless gave the two ships a full broadside, the frigate taking the brunt of the damage, though the mizzenmast was toppled on the main warship. It was during this time that the second galleon had swung around the other ships for another attack, coming up on the Dauntless' port side and scoring four successful hits on the much larger British ship causing major damage. Ripping through her upper hull, one blast destroying part the quarterdeck where Norrington and Groves stood. There were horrible screams as blood and body parts as well as wood went flying, the boards shuddering under there feet at the impacts.

Unfortunately for the galleon's crew, the Commodore had been prepared for just such an attack as his tall form appeared after a moment through the smoke and rain on the now partly destroyed quarter deck. His pale face and uniform now stained from soot and blood splatter, his tricorn missing as his voice rose above the roar of the storm once more, eyes flashing with green fire.

"Blow that ship out of the water!"

With that the Dauntless unleashed its cannons, scoring three direct and devastating hits, one of which pierced the galleon's deeper hull and apparently found the stored magazines of powder. For suddenly a great explosion tore through the ship breaking her apart as all those aboard shielded their eyes from the sudden brightness and flying debris as broken bits of flaming wood scattered over the choppy waves. But the Dauntless and her crew where not staying around to watch as the storm only seemed to grow worse with each passing minuet.

"Make for open water!" Norrington barked. Groves, his hat also lost some time during the last bombardment, swung them around, skirted the ship past the deadly maze of rocks off to their right, heading for the deep water channel between the two islands. Gillette was barking orders to get the wounded below as he and Murtogg helped carry a badly bleeding sailor to sickbay, reappearing a few moments later on deck, the white of his uniform bloody, his lose flame-red hair about his shoulders, his usual wig having been lost during the battle. Norrington had also made his way to the battered main deck, directing the marines and helping secure some of the loosened ratlines even as he watched the three Spanish ships try an untangle themselves, the slender frigate was dead in the water and the remaining galleon was now badly listing to one side.

On the deck of the largest ship, the distinct Spanish officer that Norrington had spotted earlier watched the Dauntless make her escape with narrowed eyes, fists clenched. He had tried and failed to take down the famed "Pirate Hunter" of the Caribbean fleet, but he had other means at his disposal as his hand came up to feel the hard object hidden in his coat. His eyes turned back to the British warship making her escape, this place would prove their graveyard yet!

"//Fulfill your debt, Baggaa!//" he yelled into the storm, the object hidden in his coat seeming to pulse with sudden energy.

His demand was heard as a force far greater then all the ships there combine gathered its strength from below...

"Mon dieu!(3.)" Gillette gasped as he and everyone else aboard stood frozen and could only stare as a great swell of water began to gather between them and the enemy ships. Soon the rise of dark water blocked out the sight of the Spanish ships until it was but a massive dark wave that dwarfed the Dauntless, reaching into the sky.

_By God, this was not of nature!_ Norrington thought as he stared open mouthed with the others before snapping out of it and flying into action.

"Turn her into the wave! We must turn her into the wave!" He shouted above the roar of the storm as he rushed across the slick deck and flew up the stairs to take the helm from Groves who was struggling with the wheel. Throwing his greater strength into it, his flashing green eyes never left the frightening sight growing off their starboard as flashing bolt of lightning pierced the sky above.

Yet even as he fought the wheel, his pale face stung by the flying rain, his knuckles white upon the spokes of the wheel. His men scurrying about and up in the dangerously swinging rigging, Groves, Gillette and the other lower ranking officers working right along side them, shouting orders- James knew. He knew it was hopeless, looking at the great wall of water that now seemed to block out the very sky as it hung over them, this was no natural wave, but he refused for them to go down quietly.

"If this is to be the end, my Dauntless. We fight! Even if it is to our doom!" He spoke to the great ship beneath his calloused palms and booted feet, his head high in defiance, eyes alight in green fire, his hat and immaculate wig long lost to the wind and sea, his long brown hair soaked.

The great ship fought against the storm, powering her way through the water under his command, but she had only managed to come partially around when the wave began to rush towards and was all to soon upon them. Picking up the mighty warship as if she was but a small child's toy as the men on deck held on for dear life and prayed to whatever god that would hear them. For a bizarre few moments the great ship went almost completely vertical as she desperately tried to climb the wave, causing men, cannons and anything not nailed down to slide across the deck, but still Norrington managed to hold onto the wheel. Then she began to fall, tumbling back as the wave crested over them, pushing them towards the maze of rocks surrounding the north island, time seemed to stop as the disconcerting feeling of falling took hold as the ship flipped over.

The bottom dropped out of Norrigton's stomach and many of the men cried out as the deadly rocks rushed up to greet them while the great wave of water finally crashed over top them. Somewhere on deck Norrington thought he heard Theodore's distinctive voice shout something before all was lost in a terrible crash that threw him and everyone else to the deck, knocking the very breath from his lungs. Followed by a terrible crack that seemed to rip through his very being as the entire ship was swept over by the sea, sweeping away more then a handful of sailors with it. There was a great snap as the mainmast broke and toppled, taking the mizzenmast with it, crushing two unfortunate men as the boards splintered and the deck tilted.

James gasped as the Dauntless seem to give a great shudder and terrible moan of agony under him, and he knew in his heart that her back had been broken, laying impaled upon the rocks. Pushing the pain of her loss away for the moment, he forced himself to get up off the deck, the storm was not over and he still had men to save. But whatever strange magic that had conjured the storm was not through with them yet as James scrambled to his feet on the now slanted and trembling deck, for he was just reaching out for the helm when another massive wave came down upon them.

James felt himself swept off his feet again and washed over before any of his flailing limbs could find something to grab onto, he felt himself fall over side then he was underwater and being swept away by some kind of strong riptide, sweeping him away from the rocks and his dying ship. Then as suddenly as the odd pull had carried him away- it stopped and James found himself floating deep beneath the waves in suddenly calm water.

Immediately he shed his heavy outer coat that dragged him down as he kicked to the surface. He was only half way there when something momentarily blocked his path as a dark shape loomed past him, causing him to momentarily bump into it. He felt something cold and solid, which made his heart race in panic. _Was it a shark?_ The creatures where notorious for following ships and even more so for appearing when a ship went down.

Shark or not however, his lungs were burning as he kicked to the surface again, bubbles racing him as he swam up, watching bright flashes of lighting above be distorted by the water. A moment later he burst to the surface with a gasp, gulping in a great lungfulls of air as he tread water, bobbing amongst the large dark waves, the wind howling.

Having spotted the Dauntless through the storm amongst the rocks, he began to swim towards it- when something brushed his leg. He immediately kicked out at it with a yelp as he hurriedly look around himself in dread, turning this way and that, looking for the dreaded fin, unfortunately he was completely unprepared for what happened next. For he didn't even have time to yell before he was suddenly yanked back under, both his legs captured in a viselike grip as whatever it was dragged him back into the depths. He couldn't see what had him as water rushed by his ears as he struggled, watching those distant flashes of lighting in the world above get farther and farther away as the darkness around him seemed to close in.

_Was this how it was to end?_

A small part of felt oddly at peace about his imminent death, he had after all always assumed that he would die at sea- had even wished it. The thought of dying of old age to finally be interned in the ground, to molder away in some wooden box held no comfort. Yet he felt shame at the loss of the men he commanded, they put their trust in him and he had failed them utterly. He had failed Gillette and Groves, his closest friends, he prayed that they would somehow survive this and forgive him. And most of all he had failed his beloved Dauntless, the pain he felt at her loss eclipsed all others. The loss of her was a gaping wound that he had never felt, even when his prized Interceptor had been destroyed or when Elisabeth crushed his heart and had publicly taken another. The majestic Dauntless, flagship of the Jamaican fleet, lost...

Yet even during all these regrets and his coming doom, one figure managed to shove his sashaying way first and foremost in his mind then. Jack, Jack Sparrow. He would never see Jack again, their last hurried and burning moments together seared into his mind, the hot caress of sun golden skin, sinful lips and those sparkling bottomless eyes smudged with coal. Jack, with the many beads and trinkets in his long wild hair chiming and clicking, announcing his unique presence with every swaying step, be ringed hands fluttering distractingly. Insane, drunken, clumsy, infuriating, exasperating, mad, colorful, graceful and beautiful Jack.

"_Farewell my pretty sparrow..." _

There was only darkness now, the pressure seeming to push in around him from all sides as it became deathly quiet, the cold seeming to leach the very warmth from his body, his decent having finally stopped. For a long pregnant pause all was dark and still, then a strange eerie green glow suddenly illuminated the dark gloom of the water around him and it was with some understandable surprise that James realized that his lungs where no longer burning. _Had he already drowned and just not have realized it?_

It was with a shocked gasp that released a small blast of bubbles that he finally saw whatever it was that had dragged him down and held him in it's cold and crushing grip. For floating before him in the gloom, partly illuminated by the strange green glow was something that could only have been from some horrible nightmare.

For there before him was a massive figure with two glowing eyes that watched him from a vaguely humanoid face, its whole body covered in slimy dark green and brown scales. Its upper body was like that of an old crone with long ropey arms and terrible spider-like webbed fingers, a pair of flabby shriveled breasts hanging from it's milky yellow underbelly. Torn membrane like fins drifted in the current down her bent back and at her knobby elbows, the rest of it's body from the protruding belly down was that of a great long eel, some of the thick coils of which imprisoned his legs in bands of seeming steel. A fair mermaid of legend this was not.

Heart thundering in his ears, Norrington automatically reached for his sword, only to find the empty scabbard floating at his hip, his blade must had slipped out when he was washed overboard. He would have reached for the knife in his left boot then, but that option was mute thanks to the cold coils around his calves. With so few options left he simply began to struggle again, trying desperately to wrench his legs free as he beat and clawed uselessly against the slimy constricting coils, his long brown hair whipping about him as he fought, teeth gritted.

Then quick as a striking snake, one of the creature's hands suddenly shot out and seized him by the neck, his struggles immediately ceasing, eyes wide. Her grip was unbreakable, but not choking as she moved in close, bringing her horrible face mere centimeters from his pale one. So close that James could feel the distinct pull as she sucked water into her large mouth and over her fluttering gills, sea weed and bits of flesh to be seen clinging to a mouthful of needle sharp teeth. The cold of her hand seeming to seep into his very being as all he could do was stare back as she turned her head to one side to study him closer with one of her large bulbous and fish like eyes that glowed a milky corpse white. It was then that a low gasping voice spoke, causing him to jump.

"_Such lovely... lovely eyesss you have..."_

It took him a few long moments to realize the voice was in his head and that it had come from creature before him. For the creature's mouth did not move save for it's gentle osculating so he quickly deduced that it communicated through some form of telepathy as it spoke again.

"_The sea... be in your eyesss... such lovely... lovely eyesss you have..._"

"I beg your pardon?" He gasped unthinkingly after she had released his neck, drifting back to her previous spot in the gloom. It was during this time that James realized that the green glow around them was coming from luminescent patches of scales along her eel like tail. The creature seemed to ignore his question as she continued to study him as a few curious and colorful fish appeared out of the darkness to check out the surface dweller now oddly in their midst.

_"Handsome, handsome... your flesh... must truly be sweet!"_ That observation did nothing to soothe his already frayed nerves.

"M-Madame, I must protest! W-We have not been introduced," He blurted out incredulously, this time she seemed to hear him. For she became still and seem to lean away from him and straighten, his words seeming to cause her some momentary confusion before she sagged forward again in her previous bent back slouch.

_"I be... Baggaa...  
_

"My Lady," He finally managed to get out of his tight throat. A part of him shrinking to calling such a creature a "Lady" in any shape or form. "I must insist that you release me, immediately!" He demanded. A distant part of him wondered how and exactly why he was able to converse with this creature underwater or why he wasn't completely out of his mind in fright. Though he quickly chalked it up to having fought cursed undead pirates and being around the regular insanity that was Jack Sparrow.

Yet Baggaa did not release him, Norrington could hear the distinctive sound of gurgling laughter in his mind as he now glared at the creature, who seemed amused at his demands. It was then a sudden realization came to him as the events of the strange storm, the Spanish ambush and the massive unnatural wave that had destroyed his beloved Dauntless, it all struck him like a bolt of lightening.

"You!" he accused, eyes flashing as his pale hands curled in useless fists. "It was you! You are responsible for the storm- that rogue wave!"

"_Yes... It was I..." _the creature croaked.

"Damn you!" He spat, where once his heart had quailed in fear, now it burned in anger. "Why!? I and my crew never harmed you! Why are you in league with the Spanish- they have declared war by attacking one of the King's Navy ships!" Yet Baggaa remained unaffected by his words and anger, simply watching him with those disquieting and non blinking eyes.

"_I care not... Of your petty world of dirt... squabbling kings of Men... and flimsy wooden ships..."  
_

"Then WHY!?" Norrington yelled in frustration, the gentle currant pulling at his clothes.

_"For a debt..." _

"A debt...?" Norrington echoed with a confused blink, his brow deeply creased. "To who? Why!?" he demanded, angrily swatting away a small irritating fish that had been nibbling at the strands of his hair.

_"A debt... To he that holds... Something precious to me..." _Came Baggaa gasping voice again, this time there was a terrible wariness to it as into Norrington's mind suddenly came an image. The image was that of the high ranking Spanish officer he had seen on the deck of the largest of the four ships that had ambushed them, a sneer on his severe face while in his right hand he held a small shell comb .

_"In return for my daughter's comb... In agreement that I grant him favors... Two of which I have fulfilled... Destroy you and your ship... Destroyed your ship I have..."_ She gurgled as he listened with a terrible sinking heart.

_"But you... Are not like... Other men I have dinned on... Not like other greedy men... I have been forced to serve... as I do now... Unlike they... You are in the Sea's favor... Her mark is upon your being... For that alone... I will not claim you... Or the souls under your protection..."_ That caused a spark of hope to flare in James's heart then.

"My men and officers, let them go! Take me and the Dauntless if you must. But I beg you to spare my men!" He pleaded, a hand to his breast, eyes wide in earnest hope that she would show some small measure of mercy.

"_I can not set them free... That is beyond my power now... For they are as doomed... As you..." _Her ominous words dashing what little hope he had foolishly grasped to as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back in sorrowful defeat, but Baggaa was not done speaking yet.

_"Instead... I lay a curse upon you and our crew..."_ That caused his eyes to snapped open as he turned to her again, his heart seized by an icy fist as she lifted an arm and pointed at him with a long spider-like and clawed finger.

"_Cursed you and your crew will be... Never will you sail above the waves as you once did... Your time with earth beneath your feet... Is at an end!"_ She rasped in his mind, her eyes seeming to glow brighter in the gloom that seemed to become darker. _"But my heart is not black... And your soul is noble... For that... I will not take your life or your men's... Instead... I grant you all a new life... You and your crew will be cursed... Yet you will become closer to the sea then you could ever imagine...   
_

With those final gurgling and gasping words the world seem to warp and distort around James before he could demand an explanation, a terrible pain suddenly shooting through his very being, causing him to curl upon himself, completely unaware that Baggaa had released his legs. Teeth gritted, his pale face twisted into a grimace, fingers curled, muscles ridged as the pain continued to build until it finally became to much and he threw back his head as a scream ripped out of his throat, releasing a cloud of silvery bubbles to race to the surface. Distantly a small part of him realized that his lungs were filling with water as he thrashed and convulsed, never having felt such agony in all his life and soon all thought was lost in a searing white light. The hulking form of Baggaa watching silently with her glowing eyes as a cold luminescent blue glow began to surround James' form.

"_A curse... that you will face the brunt of..." _Baggaa hissed cryptically, her great eel-like tail curling about her slimy form. "_For only you will remember…"_

Not far away the Dauntless shifted and moaned as she was pounded by the cruel waves and storm that still raged as her crew scrambled about, desperately trying to help one another when they began to drop and howl in agony as they too began to change. Many falling into the water, while others fell into trembling heaps on the deck as the curse took hold, clawing at the slick boards and their clothes.

Groves, half his face covered in crimson thanks to a cut in his scalp, had been trying to help the limping Gillette across the tilted deck, even as the first Lieutenant continued to yell out orders for the men to salvage what they could. When he pitched forward to the ruff boards, dragging Gillette with him as the change hit him. Gillette only had time to get to his knees and yell out Theo's name in concern before he to was hit by the change, both men curling into each other in there shared agony. _  
_

"W-What is h-h-happening!?" Groves stuttered through gritted teeth, his handsome face now buried in Gillette's soaking coat was twisted into a grimace of pain.

Somehow Gillette managed to sit up and drag the other man with him, protectively tucking Theo's soaked brown haired head under his pale chin, his own red hair plastered to his head as he tried to look for James again in the chaos of the storm and screaming men as the cold deck beneath them shuddering with the crashing of the waves. A brilliant bolt of lightning scattered across the black clouds above followed by a deafening thunderclap as the wind ruthlessly ripped at the remaining shrouds and the rain stabbed at unprotected skin.

"Coup sur mon amour!(4.)" He managed to gasp, hearing Theo let out a terrible keening wail of pain that tore at his heart to hear even through his own pain. He was unable to stifle a loud stilted scream of his own a moment later, causing him to convulse, blood running down his chin, having bitten through his bottom lip, still refusing to let go of his protective hold on his now thrashing as screaming lover. _  
_

_"James where the hell are you!?_" Were his last thoughts as his and Groves' worlds faded into a blinding white light. Neither of them aware of the eerie luminescent blue glow that began to surround them and the other screeching and convulsing men.

Across the waves the crews of the remaining Spanish ships, also fight the storm around them, but even as they worked to secure the shrouds and keep clear of the deadly rocks, many could not help but glance nervously across the water at what was happening to the warship that now rested impaled amongst the rocks in the distance. A terrible wind ripped at their sails and clothing seeming filled with a frightening chorus of horrible screams, the sound of which made their blood turn to ice water as cold fingers seem to wrap around their very hearts, many crossing themselves while a few had even dropped to their knees to pray.

Only one tall figure stood there on the deck of the largest ship, completely unfazed by the storm and the strange events taking place, his eyes never leaving the sight of the dying British ship and the odd flashes of blue light across the waves amongst the rocks. He looked down then and drew from the folds of his uniform a small cloth wrapped object, unwrapping it he revealed a simple and ancient shell comb. A simple comb that his father had given him that had been past down generation to generation. Now it was his and now he used it... For himself, his family and for his country.

Below the chaos of the storm above, Baggaa silently watched the tall man thrash and writhe as he was transformed by her ancient magic, the sound of bones shifting and popping to be heard, the blue light now shown like a beacon illuminating the underwater world around the two figures.

"_Rebirth is always a painful process... Soon... Soon all will be over... as will be the storm..."_

Elsewhere in the world, the powerful and mysterious woman known as Tia Dalma came to stand in the doorway of her simple shack like home, her many attendants shifting uneasily from where they stood silent guard around the swamp. She cocked her head to one side as if listening to some far away voice, her glassy eyes distant as they stared in the direction of the sea, drawing a tattered and colorful thread bare shall about her smooth brown shoulders, her dark stained lips thinned in thought.

"There be dark mojo at work this night," She said aloud to the humid air before slinking back inside and firmly shutting the door behind her.

Not far from a freshly sunk ship off the coat of Australia, the sun shinning merrily above, the Flying Dutchmen had come to collect some new souls.

The imposing creature known as Davy Jones stiffened and sharply turned, his stiff leg harshly scraping the deck, his many tentacles curling in sudden agitation as his blue eyes narrowed, most of the crew around him also seemed to feel it as they too paused. All of them looking into the far distance, back in the direction of the Caribbean, feeling the distinct tingle of far away magic.

In the scattered places around the sea, above and below, various beings and creatures that where supposedly of legend and myth paused to look up or simply felt a shiver run up their spines.

Cruising off the warm waters off Cuba under a crescent moon, the legendary black pirate ship know as the Black Pearl gave a strange shudder as a great moan seemed to flutter up from deep within her bowels. Causing some of those that crewed her to pause what they were doing before shrugging their shoulders and continuing about their way, save one lithe being who stood at the helm, who noticed the moan and the following shudder under his boots with a frown on his smooth sun kissed face.

Caught by a strange urge, the distinct and swaying pirate know by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow turned his dark gaze to the south east, an odd feeling fluttering in his belly as half heard whispers blew teasingly into his ear. The many trinkets chiming and clicking as his long dread locked hair whipped about his tan face in the playful sea breeze, the dark liquid pools of his coal lined eyes searching the horizon. Yet as soon as the strange mood had come- it was gone, save for a departing shiver that ran down his spine. For several long moments he continued to look out at the moonlit water, all was silent save for the drone of the waves and the normal creaking of the ship before he finally gave a shrug and turned his attention back to the helm, giving the wheel under his grip a fond pat.

"See? Nothin' ta worry about, love," he soothed with a comforting smile, reaching up and straitening his tricorn hat as he leaned on the helm. "Nothin' at all..."

(1.) "Good bye, Madame. May the weather be fare for you and your little one."(2.) "Under handed, pig-raised Spanish Bastards!"  
(3.) "My God!"  
(4.) "Hang on my love!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Pearls in the Deep (Part 2.)

**Author: **Spiral2darkness

**Rating:** PG-13, so far  
**Pairing:** established Sparrington  
**Disclaimer:** Disney owns most of these characters (with the exception of a few of my own OC) and the setting in which they live.

**Notes:** This is my first PotC fic and is a AU since this takes place after CotBP but ignores the DMC (even though I liked the movie and have a few of the characters from it show up). Forgive any horrible historical inaccuracies, I'm just doing this for entertainment.

I must confess that this fic was inspired by Oasisherself's wonderful "A Fish Tail" (go read it!), and reading Hellboy graphic novels before bedtime.

_**More notes: This chapter is also unbeta-ed, so lots of mistakes!**_

And a big thank you to Imortalis, Spacebabie, and the lovely LadyJet2 for your wonderful feedback and interest! We'll be finding out what happened to James and company in the next two chapters. The thing with the whales was a little of my environmental activist coming out there  
'

'

'

The Black Pearl had been docked in Tortuga for the last two days, anchored with the various other pirate, smuggler and less unsavory ships in the harbor. Like a stain of black in the dark moonless night, only a few lit lamps to reveal her elegant outline as the waves of the harbor lapped at her ebony sides, most of her crew off carousing in the loud and riotous town. She was ridding low on the water thanks to her hold being near bursting with swag after a successful raid on two Spanish galleons on their way to Spain from the Americas.

Celebrating their good fortune some of the crew enjoyed themselves down at the Faithful Bride, one of the rowdier taverns in town, having acquire a good sized table with a clear view of the front door and the rest of the tavern (after knocking off the drunk man that had been using it as a dance stage). Jack held court as usual, dramatically retelling of their recent adventures to an eager crowd between gulps from the bottle of rum he was waving around before settling down with the rest of his crew to do some serious drinking. Amongst Anamarie, Marty, Gibbs and a few of the other crew members, the Turners where also present having tagged along on Jack's latest adventure. All those back at Port Royal thinking the young couple was away visiting with some of Elizabeth's relatives up in Port Smith. William was dressed as usual, but with a new light blue waist coat and shirt, while Elizabeth had apparently taken a page from Anamarie's book, forgoing a dress for men's clothes similar to Will's with a simple brown tricorn perched smartly atop her head.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Marty barked from where he knelt on a chair, his lip curled as he stroked his wiry goatee. Gibbs grunting in agreement, reaching across the table to clink mugs with him as the crew gossiped about the latest news.

"Ya be gett'in no arguments ere'!"

"Old one-eye Mc Mulligan. Now there be a bad egg that be makin' the rest of us 'decent' pirates look bad," Jack sniffed, leaning back and putting his boots on the table. "If ya be ask'in me, the Commodore has gone and done us all a favor this time around! Thin'in out the competition and all," he nodded his head resolutely before lifting his bottle in a toast. With the exception of some, most of the others around the table did the same before knocking back a gulp, the Turners gamely going along with the rest; even though they had no idea who this "Mc Mulligan" was.

The fact was that non were sorry to hear the news of "One-eye" Mc Mulligan capture by the navy, being rather vicious and back stabbing even by pirate measure, _the Shrieking Bride_ was known to prey on merchants as well as her fellow brethren. The badly scarred and red-haired Captain being famed for his cruelty, one was considered lucky if they where killed outright when captured by the Shrieking Bride, for her crew had a nasty taste for torture.

"So long as the Pirate Hunter is not after me!" Snorted a tall angular man sitting next to Gibbs, his bony elbows on the table, his long dirty blond hair tied back in a messy tail. A good sailor and an excellent pirate, his weather beaten features could have at one time been called handsome, now they where like cracked leather from the harsh sun and wind, he and some of the other newer additions having joined the Pearl's crew not long after Jack's escape from Port Royal.

"No worries, Drake. You smell soo bad the Commodore throw you back once e' catch you!" Anamarie said with a harsh bark of laughter from across the table where she sat between Jack and Marty, the first of which was only listening with half an ear as he fiddled with the tattered end of his sash. The first mates' dark flashing eyes watched Drake over the rim of her mug, her floppy hat casting half her smooth face in shadow, daring the tall blond to retort as the others around the table laughed.

Drake gave her a cold glare in return, but wisely held his tongue. Unconsciously rubbing the jagged pink and still healing scar that ran down the side of his face, having learned the hard way why it was best to respect and fear the Pearl's fiery first mate. In fact the only reason she was still aboard as acting first mate, she claimed, was because Jack hadn't found her a boat to her liking yet, which she reminded him of often.

"I'd sneak in just to see the lot of 'em dancing at the end of their deserved ropes if I could. Specially after what they done to Captain Beck and the Wild Mare!" Marty snarled, his eyes narrowed as he remembered his own encounter with the _Shrieking Bride_. One of only three men to have escaped with their lives after the Captain Mc Mulligan attacked and burned the _Wild Mare _some four years past, the small man still carrying the scars from said encounter.

"I'd kiss Commodore Death myself for blowing that cursed boat out of the water if 'e was here!" Marty said in his gravely voice, banging a small fist on the table top, causing their mugs to jump.

Hearing this, Jack suddenly choked on a swallow of rum before wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve as he laughed, dark eyes twinkling. "I'd like to see that too, Mister Marty! I'm sure if he knew of your offer, the Commodore he'd come sailing over ere' as we speak to collect is' prize!"

The thought of his tall Jamie having to bend so far down to receive a kiss from said diminutive pirate, unless pirate was willing to employ several boxes to stand on, was only superseded by the look he knew that would be on the Commodore's face when he told him of Marty's offer. Will and Elizabeth, sitting across from him, unaware of his thoughts, also laughed at the image, Marty only narrowed his eyes dangerously at everyone around the table, which in turn caused them to snicker all the more. Though none were dumb enough to comment on the obvious "size" issue, Marty having literally castrated they last fool to make fun of his height.

As the night passed in good humor and the alcohol continued to flow, the topic of discussion changed from daring one another to do something silly, to arguing the going price of sugar, to comparing the best kind of wood to use for ship masts before steering once more to what they would do with their shares of swag and where best to fence the rest of it. Gibbs meanwhile was grousing his doubts about some of the fresh crew they had picked up the day before with anyone that would listen, some of the new recruits just didn't sit right with the ex-navy man. Especially a particularly religious bloke who was always calling on the lord's name for every little thing, a rather large putter cross around his dirty neck, quoting scripture at the drop of a hat; which was odd considering he was a pirate and a rather bloodthirsty one at that.

"So what ya think we can be gettin' for all them bars o' silver?" Some one was asking.

"I told you, Chin will be givin' us a good price!" Jack interrupted airily, the gold coins and various bobbles in his hair flashing and chiming. "I already worked it out with em', savvy?" he assured. Fluttering his fingers at them while rocking back in his chair, the low light of the tavern making his skin shine like polished copper.

A tired and pudgy man by the name of Ned was slumped in a chair next to him, nodding his greasy head in agreement, having joined the table some time earlier that night. A quiet and brooding man by nature, he was an old friend of Jack's and first mate on the _Green Nymph_, a large sloop which was docked next to the Pearl in the harbor.

"What with the war goin' on, any silver will be twice it's worth," he mumbled, wiping the sweat from his forehead on the stained sleeve of his faded red shirt. His words however made everyone noticeably pause and look up, including Jack who dropped his booted feet and sat up, eyebrows disappearing under his red headscarf.

"A war?" Will echoed, his eyebrows also raised as Elizabeth eagerly listening beside him while the others leaned forward. The now confused older pirate looked around warily, finding himself suddenly the center of attention, stiffening in his chair as everyone continued to look at him expectantly.

"Ya aven't eard?" He blinked, putting down his drink. "England and Spain be at war."

"Spain? But I thought they had drawn up a treaty with England?" Elizabeth spoke up incredulously, she considered herself fairly up to date with most news, thanks to her father being Governor of Port Royal. A part of her was now wondering if she was spending to much time away from 'civilization' and society for her not to have gotten wind of such important news, what else was she missing back home?

"The Spanish broke the treaty," Ned answered simply, shrugging his shoulders as Drake sat up and snapped his dirty fingers in realization.

"Thats right! Now I be rememberin'," he spoke up, looking around the table with his watery blue eyes, the whites of them stained a yellow color. "Yesterday I was talking with old Giff- while I was waiting for a poke while Mary was finnish'in up with this other gent. When I overheard somethin' about a war. Thought it be the usual drunk'in shite rumors spread about though..."

"Well it be no rumor," Ned snorted into his mug. "It be official, Kings o' England and Spain be in a right snit!"

"This war is goin' to be ugly, mark my words," Gibbs huffed before knocking back a gulp from his mug with a frown. "Times like these I be glad I was tossed out of the navy. The water will be run'in red over the Atlantic, likely be dragg'in in everyone else by the end o' it."

"I imagine the Jamaican fleet is going to be rather busy... Though they will need a few boats to keep guard over their precious English ports here in the Caribbean," Jack said nonchalantly. His head tipping back thoughtfully as he waved a hand up in a fluttering gesture for another bottle of rum, his tone light.

Though from where he sat, Will noted the sharp edge flash in the older man's dark eyes at the news of the war, the lazy golden smile not reaching those eyes. Or the way Jack unconsciously reached up with his other hand to touch a gold uniform button that had been woven into his dark locks along with the other trinkets, the many rings on those nimble tan fingers flashing in the low light of the tavern. That same hand dropped when his new bottle of rum arrived and he flashed the plump red-haired barmaid a flirtatious smile, giving her a playful wink as she moved onto to another more rambunctious table. If William was a different man he might have looked closer or have been able to read Jack's subtle and unconscious gestures, but he was not and in turn simply wrote off Jack's behavior as more of his regular oddness.

"I suppose this means Norrington and the rest of the navy will be leaving the pirates in these waters alone- with the war and all... That's good new, right Jack?" Will asked, watching Jack's onyx eyes cut his way over the new bottle now raised to his lip. Only getting a practiced smile and a shrug before the pirate took a rather long swig of his rum, oddly quiet.

Elizabeth silently nodded in agreement, not looking up from her own mug of rum that she had been nursing most of the night, her pale uncallused fingers tracing invisible patters along its sides, lost in her own thoughts. "Surely the Navy will keep James and the Dauntless near Port Royal- " she began, finally looking up before being interrupted by Gibbs. Who shook his head knowingly, taking no notice as the young woman shot him an irritated glare at being so rudely interrupted.

"Not a chance!" He barked, looking around the table. "The Pirate Hunter has proved himself to great a weapon against our kind, the navy will be sendin' the Commodore in ta the thick of it. No doubt they'll transfer some toothless stuff shirt Captain of a frigate to guard Port Royal till the war be over," he snorted, remembering the like when he was still in the navy.

"This is going to be a fearsome war, I can smell it," He warned ominously, sniffing the air as if he could smell the coming battles, causing Anamarie and some of the others to roll their eyes.

There seemed to be an eager undercurrent of excitement running through the crew of the Pearl at the possible news of the Commodore's departure to colder waters, no doubt a certain amount of it had to do with relief. For the sight of the Dauntless' snow white sails had become synonymous with death when it came to the brethren, for though she was not known for speed, the _HMS Dauntless_ was considered 'the' navel power in the Caribbean.

Will on the other hand seemed to take the news of the war and shake up of Port Royal's navel power in stride, neither happy nor upset as he sipped at his mug of ale, Elizabeth however chewed her bottom lip. Port Royal was home and where her father was, the thought of Norrington and the comforting sight of the Dauntless anchored at the mouth of the bay not being there to defend her home and the people there made her stomach tighten. But she was not the only one, nor was she the most worried by the news of Norrington's most likely departure to war at the table, for the Captain of the Black Pearl listened to all the talk with his head tilted to one side, troubled thoughts swirling behind his dark eyes, a frown marring his face.

"The English King will unleash 'is best wolves on the Spanish, away from these water- Tis a good ting!" The only other female at the table spoke up then, looking around at the others. "Now we no have to worry about the damned Navy!" Anamarie snapped with a staunch nod of her head before knocking back a hearty swig of her grog.

"Aye!" Marty nodded eagerly in agreement. The small pirate hurriedly swallowing a gulp before slammed his mug back on the table, sloshing some of his grog on the table as he leaned over the table conspiratorially with a evil grin. "If what Ned here say be true; then the Dauntless and most of the fleet are already long gone by now!"

"They say that Spain is bein' backed by the French. And that they must have had a spy in the English court or some thin'," Ned spoke up again, his voice barely above its regular mumble. "On account cause the Spanish gone an' already sunk eight of the King's best ships, three that where still in port and the other five at sea. No one be know 'in rightly how they done it, mayhaps they gone an made a deal with ol' Davy Jones for all we know," he snorted humorously into his mug.

At the mention of Davy Jones, Jack stiffen in his chair, his frown noticeably deepening as he turned to look sharply at the Green Nymph's first mate, but otherwise remained quiet. None of the others around the table seemed to take notice of his sudden unease, their attention still on Ned.

"Taking out the best of the King's fleet- then declaring war!" Drake snickered, clear admiration coloring his voice.

"I've even 'eard down at the Spit Bucket tavern that they almost got Nelson in the Atlantic, but 'e managed ta limp off fore they could finish 'em off," Ned added, finally polishing off his mug with a smack of his lips. "The _H.M.S. Victory_ is almost a complete loss."

"Right sneaky that," Gibbs said, shaking his head. The others around the table nodding their heads agreement, some deep in thought- others in clear admiration.

It was later that night after most of the, very drunken, crew had returned to the Pearl, that Jack lay awake in his large sumptuous bed, the faint light of the coming dawn creeping over the horizon to be seen through the poured glass windows. Drunk and tired, the lithe pirate found himself unable to sleep, his nude supine form laying in a graceful sprawl amongst the rumpled silken purple sheets, fingering the uniform button woven into his hair, his thoughts filled with memories of sweat soaked skin and eyes as mysterious and as dangerous as the sea alight in passion. The heat in his belly rising as he remembered his last encounter with James, remembered the intensity of it. The fierce desire and need to possess the other completely as hungry mouths and tongues battled and strong callused hands caressed and groped one another as if they wished to consume other. Fire and ice combining into some new element as hot sweat slicked bodies intertwined to become one.

Now Jack lay alone in his dark cabin aboard his beloved Pearl trying to will him self asleep, trying to ignore the sealed letter sitting on the map table by the windows. A love letter enclosed with a personal and rather raunchy poem of his own composition to his temperamental green eyed lover, sealed with a crimson wax seal stamped with a small sparrow in flight, addressed to one Commodore Norrington in distinct and flurried script. Now he wondered if James would ever get it what with a war now going on. Wondering if his Jamie was out there somewhere, alone, laying awake, haunted by the sweet ach in his heart and a simmering heat in his loins as Jack was? Was Jamie out there somewhere thinking of him?

* * *

It was the following night after a long busy day that the crew of the Pearl had acquired a similar table as the night before at the Faithful Bride tavern, having recently finished unloaded the last of the silver from the Pearl for a very tidy sum at Chin's place. The crew happily joking and drinking with one another while Jack discussed his plans to raid some of the ripe merchant ships off Honduras with Anamarie and Gibbs- after they had dropped Will and Elizabeth off at Nassau, so the two could book passage back to Port Royal. All where in good cheer and many were already well into their cups so they, and almost everyone else in the tavern, took no notice when three filthy and ragged rum-runners came bursting through the entrance of the tavern.

Now that England and Spain where officially at war and it looked to be shaping up into a nasty fight; which would no doubt drag both France and the Dutch in eventually. Which meant that the many Pirates of the Spanish Main could breath a little easier now thanks to the two nations focusing most of their attention and navel power on one another, rather then them. Though the many Privateers would no doubt be pressed into service for either side, which meant even more clear sailing and plunder to be had for good honest working Pirates!

Quickly making their way to the bar through the mad mob of rowdy patrons, two of the rum-runners helped their stringy third companion onto the bar after a hurried discussion with the large burly barkeep. Who after hearing what they had to say, let out a cry of disbelief, his thick mustache twitching. "Oi! I can't be believin' it!?" Before hurriedly agreeing for the men to do what they planed.

As the stringy smuggler scrambled up, getting a none to gentle push from his mates, the big barkeep pounded a meaty fist on the bar to get everyone's attention. It took some doing, but eventually the riotous tavern had fallen silent and all turned their eyes to the bar and the figure now standing on it in either annoyance or curiosity.

Even the crew of the Pearl had quieted down to see what was happening, Elizabeth giggling something into William's ear, causing him to let out a humorous chuff before they quieted down as well, both wondering just what this announcement would be. After all the last time someone made everyone quiet down to supposedly say something important was a drunk fisherman earlier that very evening who had climbed onto the bar to proudly announce that he could fart his own name. He was promptly shoved off by the irritated barkeep before he could demonstrate his unique 'talent'.

"Tell'em, Tic!" The barkeep barked in the quiet atmosphere, giving the man standing above an encouraging whack on the back. Almost causing him to fall off the bar as he pin wheeled his thin arms for a moment before getting his balance again as several in the crowd laughed at him and made snide comments.

"He's dead!" Tic finally burst out, looking around expectantly at the quiet crowd.

Said crowd eagerly waited for him to finish, but after several long moments it was clear the jittery sailor needed a gentle nudge to explain just 'who' was supposedly dead.

"Who!? Who be it!? Ya right dizzy bilge-rat!" Someone yelled impatiently while others groaned in annoyance. Which was soon followed by a hail of objects being thrown at the scrawny smuggler who yelped and tried to shield himself, managing to avoid being hit by a thrown boot, an empty mug and a rotten fish.

Will and Elizabeth sat quietly watching the riot as Jack laughed and the rest of the crew yelled and threw things along with everyone else in the tavern, turned mad house. It was times like these that it was truly brought home how different they where compared to most of the men and women around them, including the crew of the Pearl.

"SETTLE DOWN YA BLOODY LOT!!!" Bellowed the barkeep, pounding his fist on the bar and making the many mugs and glasses dance. But pirates apparently had notoriously short attention spans and in Tortuga they where even shorter, so this time the noise continued- as well as the hail of assorted items, threatening to become a full blown riot.

Poor Tic meanwhile cringed where he stood, his thin arms trying to shield his greasy haired head as his friends winced in sympathy while ducking for cover from the eclectic array of flying debris. After getting splattered with what he dearly hoped was mud and watching a flapping chicken sail by, Tic managed to scrounge up his courage once again and stood up straight and yelled at the top of his lungs. "COMMODORE DEATH IS DEAD!!!!!

All sound and movement ceased in the wake of Tic's shout that seemed to echo in the large space and for many long moments the room seemed utterly frozen, their attention once again fixed on the stringy smuggler on the bar.

"We just got back from Port El'Agora, its all they be talkin' about!" Tic continued in a rush, seeing that he had everyone's attention again and they were no longer throwing stuff at him. "It took four warships, but them' Spanish did it! THE PIRATE HUNTER AND THE CURSED DAUNTLESS ARE NO MORE!" Tic howled. The strange hush continued un broken as all eyes continued to stare at the now nervous looking man on the bar, the quiet stretching uncomfortably...

Before the room suddenly exploded into a deafening rawer of cheers and riotous chaos again, pirates throwing up their hands, hats and headscarves flying while several people rushed out of the tavern to spread the good news. Somewhere in the crowd someone struck up a merry tune and many boots where soon heard stomping along as the rum and ale flowed like water, the many whores taking advantage of the good cheer, knowing many of the brethren would be more willing to part with their coin in the light of the good news.

At the table where the crew of the Pearl had gathered, there was also great cheers and whoops of glee at the news, most of the crew jumping to their feet and celebrating with the others. Anamarie hoisting her mug and cracking it against Gibbs, accidentally spilling some on Marty's bald head, but the little man was caught up in the good cheer and took no notice, sloshing his own hoisted mug. Three people at the table however had not jumped to their feet, instead they sat in stunned silence.

Elizabeth sat there with her mouth open and pale as a ghost. Will just sat next to her, his brow furrowed, lips pursed before he turned a worried gaze to Elizabeth, putting an arm around her while laying his other hand over hers and giving it a firm squeeze.

Across the table from the young pair sat Jack, who might as well have been hundreds of leagues away, sitting still as stone, a bottle of rum still held halfway to his mouth, his dark coal lined eyes wide and staring at nothing as the many pirates, sailors, whores and drunks around them continued to celebrate.

Elizabeth turned her hand over so she could interlace her pale fingers with Will's, still in shock at the news of her ex fiancée, who she had come to think of as a friend and older brother. "Oh, Will... I don't know what to say. This is terrible!" she said, her soft voice threatening to crack.

To William she looked exactly what she was then, a young woman of privilege dressed in men's clothes, playing pirate and just having had ugly reality smack her in the face. "I'm sorry Elizabeth." Was the only thing he could think to say as he picked up her hand and gave it soft kiss.

For in truth while he did not particularly care about the dashing Navel man- aside from the threat the Commodore had posed to him as a rival and to Jack's life, he had no wish to see the man dead either. He knew both he and Elizabeth had much they owed him, for Norrington had been a true and rare man of honor. And some times, late at night while lying next to the young woman at his side, listening to her steady breaths, Will would ask himself if he could have done the same if he had been in Norrington's shoes that day?

Elizabeth gave him a small watery smile while reaching up to tuck a dark curl behind his ear, she was just opening her mouth to say something- when the sound of shattering glass and a chair being knocked over made them both jump. Their attention snapped to the other silent person at the table, only to see the back of Jack's dark coat and long hair disappear into the rowdy crowd without a word. At the sound of the shattered bottle the other members of the crew had stilled and looked in the direction their captain had gone; Jack never spilled his rum, especially a nearly full bottle of it.

"Jack?" Will called after him with a frown, getting to his feet. Followed by an equally confused Elizabeth, leaving the crew to looked at one another in confusion as the Turners hurried after the pirate captain, _had they missed something?_

Only Gibbs who had gotten caught up celebrating with the others, looked down at his half empty mug, feeling a stab of guilt. He had an idea of what was going on, though he hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Tic and his buddies meanwhile were feeling quite accomplished with themselves as they stood next to the bar, thoroughly enjoying the praise and attention they were getting. Someone had even bought them a drink with a friendly whack on the back.

So it was that poor Tic was completely unprepared when his head was yanked cruelly back by a harsh hand now gripped him by his greasy hair, causing him to cry out and drop his grog as he was unceremoniously dragged across the floor.

Some of the people that he had been talking to just moments before paused to watch him be dragged away before giving a shrug and going back to talking and laughing with one another. Poor Tic yelped as his scuffed up shoes skidding across the stained floorboards as whoever it was dragged him away, none of the other patrons seemed to take notice of his plight. Tic's watery blue eyes darted about searching for his friends before spotting them both where he had just been, the stunned and rather frightened look on their faces as they watched whoever it was dragging him away made Tic whimper in fear. Whatever black-heart that had him in their clutches must truly be terrible indeed for his friends to just stand there and not help him.

He gave a loud squeak when he was hauled up and suddenly slammed against the wall under the main stairs that lead to the second floor of the tavern and found a sharp knife at his throat. That was bad enough, but his eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw the angry face of none other then Captain Jack Sparrow mere inches from his own, lip pulled back from gold and ivory teeth, a feral look in those bottomless black eyes.

"Ello Tic! That was quite an interesting story you where tell'in." Came the low purr, the smell of rum on his warm breath.

Poor Tic could only gape open mouthed at him, his heart hammering in his narrow chest, shrinking against the hard wall behind him as far as he could, his dirty and knobby fingered hands up in surrender as the pirate leaned in closer.

"Ya got me attention... and now your goin' ta be tell'in me every thin you be know'in about the Commodore's supposed downfall at the hands of the Spanish- from the beginin'." He said with a smile, though it was quite clear that it was no request. "And ya better not be lyin' to old Jack now, savvy?" he asked in a husky voice, cocking his head. The deadly threat in those words making Tic audibly gulp, his adamsapple bobbing down his skinny neck, the cold feel of the knife held at his throat making his knees shake as he hurriedly nodded his head, causing Sparrow's smile to widen looking like a cat with a mouse even though Tic stood taller then the lithe pirate.

Behind them, Will and the rest of the crew had finally caught up, Anamarie and the others automatically taking up positions nearby without asking any questions, weapons at the ready and keeping an eye out while their captain concluded whatever it was he was doing with the smuggler. Will and Elizabeth were both a bit taken aback by the scene, not used to this part of Jack, the dangerous and frightening pirate, rather then the flamboyant rogue and swaying trickster they had grown so used to. Anamarie and the rest of the crew were just as clueless to what had Jack so agitated, but unlike the Turners they didn't seem phased in the least about this dark turn in their captain's behavior. Captain Jack Sparrow was a 'good man', but he was a pirate and had not lived this long by charm and tricks alone.

Gibbs, who still had his mug of ale in one hand, now stood next to the glowering Marty by the stairs, he flashed the young couple a warning look and sharply shook his grey whiskered head when William moved forward and to say something to Jack. Seeing Gibbs' warning look however Will wisely, but reluctantly, stepped back, both he and Elizabeth sharing a look with one another before moving out of the way by one of the many wooden beams that helped support the tavern. Quietly watching and listening along with the others as Tic warbled the whole story, his yellow teeth audibly chattering.

"W-We was in Agora Cove when t-this S-s-spanish frigate and galleon come limp'in in, terrible shape they was in! J-j-just back from a bad battle by the look of 'em. S-said they bare didn't make it back to a f-f-friendly port between a foul storm and the D-Dauntless' c-cannons."

Jack continued to listen intently, giving the skinny smuggler his undivided attention as the scared man continued to spill his guts.

"W-we was down on the docks and got to talking w-with the galleon's swabs. C-could get nary a peep out of em'! Like somethin ad' em' spooked, k-kept yammer'in something about demons an such. But ol' Pinkerton, -is' Ma be Spanish and e' got one of them officers to tell after a few rounds o ale," He twittered, his watery eyes never leaving Jack's coolly watching face. Frightened that if he where to turn his gaze elsewhere the Pirate might slit his throat from ear to ear as he continued on.

"T-t-they toll us Admiral Montoya Elenzeo of the Spanish fleet laid out a trap for the biggest British threat out 'ere in the Spanish Main, out at the Serpent Teeth islands. E' ad' four ships in wait for em' e' did! Scuttled a poor Dutch sloop with all crew aboard just to bring the navy in. T-t-they said a fierce storm suddenly whipped up while they was battle in'- but they got 'er! Said the Dauntless gone down between the islands they did. Said she took the Commodore and everyone else aboard down with er' to Davy Jones locker. N-no survivors, all taken by the storm!" Tic finished in a rush, twitching and fidgeting like his name sake.

For several long moments Jack thought about what Tic had said, his dark eyes searching for any possible hint of deception on Tic's part before apparently finding none as Tic nervously waited, licking his thin chapped lips.

"When?" Came the simple demand, the pirate's smooth elfin features seeming made of polished stone, those dark chips of obsidian spearing the scrawny rum-runner cowered against the wall. Will and Elizabeth watched from where they stood while the other crew members listened in interest, still keeping a weary eye out for trouble, all of them waiting for Tic's answer.

"I-If what they be sayin' was true...uh... About n-near two weeks n-now," the scrawny smuggler bleated.

A short time later Jack Sparrow left the tavern, heading down the muddy and crowed streets to the docks with his crew, leaving behind a badly shaken, but alive Tic to be collected by his friends.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called, a frown on her pale face as she hopped over a mud puddle. Getting no response, she shared a confused glance with an equally confused William as they hurried after the others, stepping over the occasional sprawled body or dodging past the many rowdy groups of whores and pirates.

The young couple could not understand Jack's odd (or rather, 'odder' then usual) behavior, for while they didn't expect Jack to be jumping for joy at the news of the Dauntless sinking, after all the Commodore had given him that days head start. They both however would have expected some form of great relief or pleasure, understandably, on Jack's part. Knowing that he now would never have to worry about being hunted down or caught by the man that had almost hung him once already, but this strange silence and the clear tension they now saw they could not understand. Jack was clearly upset and agitated since hearing the hearing the news of the war, but now with Tic's news... If they didn't know better it was almost as if Jack was acting as if he truly cared about what happened to Norrington, like he was a close friend of his or something... Considering Jack's caviler attitude to most dangerous things, perhaps it was some kind of odd misplaced affection he had developed for a worthy opponent?

"Jack?" It was Will that tried this time, and was met with same response before finally yelling. "JACK!"

Both he and Elizabeth coming to a stop in the middle of the muddy street after going two blocks with no response, unlike the other crew members of the Pearl who faithfully followed their Captain, seeming to pay no mind to Jack's odd behavior. Even Gibbs and the usually out spoken Anamarie seemed to except whatever it was that Jack was planning, dutifully flanking him.

For a moment or two it looked like Jack would continue to ignore the young couple, but the lithe pirate finally slowed before coming to a stop in the middle of the dark street, the sputtering light from a few torches and lamps illuminating their dirty and dank surroundings. The rest of the crew, seeing Jack stop also paused and after several heartbeats they watched the pirate finally turn around to face the young blacksmith and Governor's daughter in his usual swaying manner, hands fluttering.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly.

"Jack... where are we going?" Will demanded, his eyebrows creased in irritation and confusion.

For a moment it seemed as if the question confused the pirate as Jack cocked his head at them, half his features lost in deep shadow, the trinkets in his hair chiming in the humid night air.

"To the Serpent Teeth Islands of course!" He finally said in a cheerful voice, giving them a glittering and practiced smile.

It should have been reassuring, but it made a chill run down Will and Elizabeth's spines to see, for Jack's dark eyes seemed impossibly black then, soaking up all the light as if into a void. Then without another word he turned and sauntered away in the direction of the docks, the others falling back into step as the young couple shot one another an even more confused look before hurrying after the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pearls in the Deep (Part 3.)  
Author: Spiral2darkness  
Rating: PG-13, so far  
Pairing: established Sparrington  
Disclaimer: Disney owns most of these characters (with the exception of a few of my own OCs) and the setting in which they live.  
Notes: This is my first PotC fic and is a AU since this takes place after CotBP but ignores the DMC (even though I liked the movie and have a few of the characters from it show up). Forgive any horrible historical inaccuracies, I'm just doing this for entertainment.  
I must confess that this fic was inspired by Oasisherself's wonderful "A Fish Tail" (go read it!), and reading Hellboy graphic novels before bedtime.

**This chapter is unbeta-ed, so lots of mistakes! Beware!' **And a big "thank you" to everyone thats been reading!**  
**

'

* * *

**  
**

Eight days had past and the Black Pearl was cutting her way through the warm waters around the Serpent Teeth Islands as silently as a shadow, having arrived shortly before dawn. The thick morning fog blocking the view of the twin islands, but her captain was familiar with the area and knew where to avoid the many hazardous rocks and submerged reefs.

The Pearl had initially been delayed, forced to stay two days docked in Tortuga since the night they had learned of the Dauntless' fate. Needing to resupply and fence the rest of their previous swag, one of their contacts having unexpectedly backed out at the last moment. Jack being adamant that he didn't want the Pearl overburdened and in turned slowed down by any excess weight, eventually they found another contact eager for their business and quickly traded the last of the swag and made sail. Slipping out of the bay on the following tide, the black galleon using all her famed swiftness as she sped towards the Serpent Teeth Islands to the south east.

As for her fey captain, there was no time for sorrow as he guided them to the deadly twin islands, rarely leaving the helm, pushing as much speed as he could from the Pearl's black sails and barking orders when he was not charting their course in his cabin. Unable to force himself to simply open the compass dangling from his belt, afraid of what he might see, his restless sleep haunted by smoldering green eyes. No, Jack would stubbornly deny his grief until he saw for himself, keeping the sadness at bay until he had proof of Tic's story, until then there was hope. And if anyone knew of hope when all seemed lost, it was he. So though he was more subdued then his normally boisterous self, his mask of smiling trickster was still firmly in place.

The cautious crew meanwhile were understandably weary about sailing off to see if they could find the _H.M.S. Dauntless' _grave, fear and superstition nagging on their doubts, leaving them once again to question the wisdom of their swaying captain's decision to even sail to such a dangerous place. For all had heard of the deadly reputation of the Serpent Teeth Islands as well as the many hushed stories and whispered legends of demons, sea monsters and dark magic that the twin islands supposedly guarded. Oddly enough the various smugglers and rum-runners seemed to be the ones to tell the stories the most, probably hoping to scare away as many people as possible from discovering some of their precious cashes of rum and loot.

Anamarie, Gibbs and the older crew also thought their search foolish, thinking it was tempting fate. Did Jack really hate the Commodore so much that he was willing to take such a risk just to scavenge some type of souvenir from his arch nemesis, what if Tic had been lying? Or the Spanish for that matter? Best to wait a while to see if the stories were actually true before running off to try and find the wreck- they could run right into the Dauntless and her cannons if the large warship was still afloat. Or worse, the Pirates Hunter's restless and vengeful ghost if she really had gone down! But they held their tongues for the time being, keeping their doubts at bay, for Jack rarely steered them wrong for all his regular oddness. Even so, they kept a weary eye out for white sails all the same.

The Turners had also insisted on coming along for the search, Elizabeth especially had been adamant that they come, even though Jack had offered to drop them off at Nassau or George Town, but the young couple had refused. William spending most of the voyage below decks in the hold, happily working in the improvised and carefully constructed forge with the ship's cranky barrel maker, the crew taking full advantage of having a skilled blacksmith aboard. Old Bootstrap's son kept more then busy sharpening and repairing the crews many daggers and cutlasses, seeming to take simple comfort in banging on the small anvil or at the grinding stone.

While Elizabeth spent most of her time wandering above deck, trying to learn more about sailing or in Jack's cabin writing cheerful letters to her father and friends back in Port Royal, about how boring it way being in James Town. Keeping up her and Will's deception when she was not reading or simply watching the ocean. She too wanted proof of James demise, yet unlike Jack she had excepted his loss, having already said her good-byes, having shed her tears for him the night they had received the news. The ache in her breast was from the loss of a friend that she had come to see as a stern older brother. Dreaded the thought that she would have to pretend to be ignorant of James' demise upon her and William's return to Port Royal. No doubt her father would inform her, asking her to sit, gently patting her hand as he told her, trying to soften the blow of the news she already knew. And she would play her part, pretending to be stunned and dismayed, perhaps she would even work up a few tears as she delicately sniffed and allowed her father to console her.

The new crew they had picked up were still feeling their way around the ship and their fellow crew members. The presence of two women aboard, one of whom was even first mate, especially seemed to rattle them, the voyage being a tense, but relatively quite one. They didn't know what to make of their mad captain's behavior, all having heard the legends, but none having sailed under him, some thinking that the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow wished to make his respects to a worthy adversary or to have the simple pleasure of pissing on the Dauntless' final resting place. Some whispered amongst themselves that the Captain wanted to find the Commodore's body so he could weave one of the Pirate Hunter's knuckle bones into his hair and use it for some strange heathen magic. Yet whatever their thoughts, reasons and or doubts about their Captain's plans, the elegant black galleon had finally reached her destination, sailing the crystal blue waters around the two menacing islands.

At the prow of the ship Elizabeth enjoyed the cool damp of the early morning fog, Will's coat about her thin shoulders. Her eyes wandering as she stood by the damp railing like so many years before as a young girl aboard the Dauntless, lost in thought while watching dark shapes of rocks and sunken ship masts appear and disappear into the thick fog. On the quarterdeck behind her Jack was at the wheel, being sure to keep the Pearl safely clear of the many dangers, his dark eyes staring off into the fog, lost in his own thoughts as the rest of the crew quietly went about their duties, the air eerily silent.

So it was as Elizabeth twirled a lock of hair about one of her slender fingers, softly humming to herself, that her eyes alighted on a particular outcrop of rock that had appeared in the fog. It was another moment however before her mind caught up to what her eyes were telling her what she was seeing then, her breath catching in her throat as she went still, suddenly rooted to the spot.

For there lounging languidly on that particular outcrop was a pale form, a man by the width of the shoulders, though she could not be completely sure because of the mist, feeling all the hairs on the back of her neck rise up. Unfortunately when her brain finally caught up with what she was seeing, instead of shouting for Jack and the rest of the crew as she thought she would... She let out a scream before slapping a hand over her mouth, stunned at her own reaction.

At the sudden echoing scream the crew on deck jumped while the figure on the rocks suddenly sat up in alarm before diving into the water with a splash, the sound of two more splashed to be heard nearby in the mists. Which made Elizabeth, who had not taken her wide eyes off the figure, give another undignified squeak behind her pale hand at seeing that the figure had no legs but instead what looked like a scaly tail before disappearing.

A moment later a strong calloused hand suddenly grabbed her stiff shoulder, "Elizabeth!" Causing the young woman to whip about with a yelp before immediately relaxing to see who it was, a hand now to her pounding chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Will apologized with a small smile, before a frown marred his face. "What's wrong, why did you scream? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she assured him quickly. "I just... I saw something," she explained, pointing to the rocks where the figure had been, the sound of boots behind them announced the arrival of Jack and some of the other crew.

"What be all this now?" Anamarie demanded, pistol in hand, her dark hair lose about her shoulders. A tired looking and shirtless Marty next to her and a thin barefoot teenager by the name of Gavin trailing after them, clad in simple vest and worn trousers.

His warm chocolate colored skin at odds with his clear blue eyes and light tightly curled hair, revealing his mixed heritage. His mother was a slave on a sugarcane plantation in the Colonies, his father; the spoiled son of the Master of that very same plantation. Jack having found the half starved and beaten youth awaiting his turn on the auction block during a raid, Gavin's very own father and grandfather having sold him off. He was now the Black Pearl's official cabin boy and youngest crew member, sweet by nature and eager for anything. The rest of the crew had since grown quite fond of him, but of all the people aboard it was Anamarie that had surprisingly taken the young lad under her wing, acting as a harsh older sister.

"I saw a mermaid!" Elizabeth told them excitedly. "I mean man- Merman!" she quickly amended with a shake of her head.

"Truly?" The gangly teenager chirped excitedly, before dashing around the disbelieving first mate to hop up onto the railing next to where Will now stood.

Everyone else looked at the governor's daughter for a moment before gamely looking to where she had been pointing. For several long moments they watched the empty outcropping of rocks slowly fade back into the mists as the Pearl glided past, the only sound to be heard was the lapping of waves and familiar creak of the ship.

"I don't see no mermaid," Gavin said in disappointment, leaning out over the railing before hopping back onto the deck.

"I know how this must sound, but it was there! I swear it," Elizabeth insisted, seeing the looks on their faces and knowing just how odd they must think her. She was already beginning to doubt even herself, perhaps she had just been seeing things?

"Well it not there now," Anamarie noted, in her sharp accented voice before shoving her pistol back into her belt.

Marty loudly snorted before jumping off a convenient box by the railing and gave the ocean a dismissive wave of a stumpy hand as he stomped away. "Mermaid or no, I not be care'in," his mumbled in his rough voice, rubbing a hand along his bald head with a face cracking yawn. "I'm off to get some grub. I hope Cookie still got some coffee ready."

"Oh! I'm com 'in too!" Gavin chirped, bounding after the small man, his bare feet slapping against the wooden boards, Anamarie trailing after.

"I believe you," William assured her, turning away from searching the water and rocks to put a comforting hand on her lower back. Elizabeth gave him a grateful smile, seeing in his warm brown eyes that he genuinely did, she stepped closer and wrapped a slender arm around his waist in return, he really was too sweat sometimes.

Jack meanwhile scanned the water one more time before giving the railing a fond pat. "Well, with any luck they'll not be give' in us any trouble. So long as we don't be give' in 'em a reason," he said lightly, with a tilt of his head before sauntering back the way he had come.

"But...? Jack, they shouldn't exist! Their just suppose to be in stories," Elizabeth called after, pulling away from Will to follow.

"So?" He chirped, not stopping as he glanced over his shoulder at her, swaying past the main mast. The three happened to pass by Gibbs as he sat reweaving some rope, the ex-navy man looking up at what they where talking about, while most of the other crew ignored them. Pintel and Ragetti scrubbing the deck while they argued about something a few feet away, while Draco and some others where busy cleaning three of the ships cannons.

"So? So!?" she yelled incredulously coming to a stop, poor William who had been following behind almost running into her. The young woman watched Jack saunter away before marching after him again, coming around to block his path as he made to climb the stairs to the quarterdeck. "Captain Sparrow, don't patronize me! I know what I saw." she insisted as the pirate came to a swaying stop, giving her a weary look, a frown on his lips.

"Good for you, lov. Now if you'll let me-" Jack assured with a smile, fluttering a ringed hand at her while attempting to get around her again. He truly didn't understand her fierce insistence and to be perfectly honest, didn't particularly care, having far more important things on his mind then some mermaid Elizabeth saw or didn't see. He also had far better things to do then stand around assuring this young couple of things they had been taught only existed in stories, things they could only dream off, the many frightening and wonderful creatures that called the sea home. The fact was that sometimes there really where monsters on the edge map and if any should know this it was these two young people.

"Jack. They don't exist!" Elizabeth said again, though it sounded more and more like she was trying to tell herself that then he.

"Aye and neither do curses and undead pirates, eh?" He countered smoothly with a grin, cocking his head as she bit her lip. "Side's, they be common enough." He said, rolling his eyes and motioning to the sea around them before swerving around her and clomping up the steps to the quarterdeck, taking the wheel back from Cotton. Will and Elizabeth both looking after him as if he was insane, which he most likely was, but still!

"Who be 'they'?" Gibbs asked curiously, coming up behind the young couple.

"Elizabeth, saw a mermaid," Will explain, turning to the gray whiskered sailor. While the young woman beside him chewed her lip, looking as if she now just wanted to forget the whole thing.

"Best be careful, it be frightful bad luck ta anger the merfolk!" Gibbs said ominously before walking past the couple. "They could call a storm down on us," he gravely warned, giving the fog hidden sky a weary look as he walked across the deck, Will and Elizabeth watching him go.

* * *

Eventually the fog burned off replaced by a clear blue sky, chasing away the cool of morning, the tropical heat driving many for the safety of any available shade as the search began. The water around the two islands was deep, but near crystal and the sand was white, allowing one to see almost anything on the bottom, the hulks of many other unfortunate ships to be clearly seen below. 

After two days of searching and three false sighting of the Dauntless beneath the surface- which proved on closer inspection to be some other wreak. Including one that they had came across in the straight between the two islands, that even Jack and Gibbs had thought might be her, but after young Gavin dived down for a closer look. It was soon proven to not be the dreaded Dauntless, but some old French warship resting on the bottom, no doubt having run afoul of one of the hidden reefs.

The crew was beginning to have major doubts about Tic's story, not to mention many of the crew began to worry and mutter that the Dauntless must still be a float and perhaps it would be safer to simply leave in case the "Pirate Hunter" was still hunting in the area. A slithering unease creeping in their bellies, making them jumpy and irritable, many saying that they felt as if they where being watched ever since they had entered these dreaded waters, some of those on the night watch whispered later below decks of the prickle of watching eyes from the darkness and hearing unexplained splashes and sounds. Ghosts and demons they would hiss before making some superstitious little ritual to ward away bad luck.

And though he did not voice his own thoughts, Jack sincerely hoped that Tic's story had been wrong and his Jamie was still out there as he stood at the helm. Steering them safely around another reef, watching the many jagged barrier rocks and getting the occasional glimpse of the twin paradises they guarded, the warm Caribbean sun shinning down on the elegant ship while a refreshing sea breeze playing with his long hair. It was during this time that the Pearl's first mate had finally had enough, sharing a long look with Gibbs and Marty, the three having come to a decision earlier.

"We've circled these damned islands four times, Jack!" She snapped, while stomping up the steps, the billowing sleeves of her white shirt rolled up to her elbows. Shoving past Cotton and causing the colorful parrot on his shoulder to squawk and flap it's wings in agitation, the other members of the crew wisely getting out of her way as she stormed over to the captain at the wheel.

"And will circle them again!" Jack countered, his head snapping in her direction. The many trinkets in his hair chiming, something in his flashing eyes and the steel suddenly laced in his voice causing her to reluctantly back off. For several moments they seem to stare one another down before the lithe woman sharply turned on her heel and stalked away, cursing under her breath. Since that day none had voiced their thoughts on the subject as they continued to search.

By the fourth day and still having found nothing, the coil that had been wrapped around Jack's heart was slowly beginning to loosen. Tic and the Spanish had said she sank, not been blown apart, surly if the Dauntless had gone down here they would have seen her by now? And even though he desperately wished to continue the search, that afternoon Jack wisely called for an all stop and to drop anchor in a small sheltered area of calm water near the rocks on the south island, deciding to take some time out from their search to repair the mainsail and to let the crew have a well deserved break. Ordering for two large barrels of ale to be brought up from the hold and opened for his crews enjoyment, causing a happy cheer to go up. Jack was no fool, a happy crew made a good crew, while an unhappy crew meant trouble. Having greatly learned his lesson from Barbossa's mutiny years before, Jack knew it was best to give his men some time to mellow and revive their spirits as they enjoyed the sunshine.

With many more cheers the whole crew happily relaxed for the rest of the day, gathering on deck to drink and play and just generally kick back, the sound of a drum and a flute soon to be heard as some of the more tipsy pirates attempted to dance. It truly was amazing at times how most men could forget their troubles when there was drink, music and good company to be had. Jack making a point of drinking and joking along with the men, making them all laugh uproariously with some stories and a few raunchy songs. Though they where always exceptions to any rule.

"Devil's drink!" Conall spat, glaring at his cup before downing it in one big gulp, spilling some down his chest. The wiry pirate quoting scripture under his breath, even as he got back in line for a refill, the other men around him ignoring the strange religious pirate. He and some of the other newer crewmen the Pearl had picked up in Tortuga held themselves apart from the others, still a bit weary of their odd fey-like captain and the elegant black ship under their feet, that at times seemed as if it were alive.

Leaning with her back against the railing by the steps was Elizabeth, a dented mug of ale in hand, the 'mermaid-incident' all but forgotten as she watched the goings-on on deck, still marveling that she was actually on a pirate ship. It all seemed like only yesterday that she had been but a girl reading everything she could about pirates, wishing she could see one- be one, and here she was! It still surprised her at times even after these two years and her and Will's frequent stays with Jack, occasionally tagging along on his various adventures.

She was watching some of the more drunken pirates dance, their dirty bare feet slapping the boards as they spun and kicked up their heals, some falling over and laughing. She giggled as she watched Gibbs do an old navy jig, his thumbs tucked into his belt as a few of the others clapped him on while an exuberant Ragetti dragged a grumping Pintel into a dance, his thin gangly form leaping about while Pintel growled and huffed, but danced with him all the same. Sitting on the railing next to her was young Gavin, happily humming and kicking his bare feet along with the music as he chewed on a bit of dried jerky. Jack was lounging cat-like on the stairs nearby, a gold and bejeweled goblet of rum in hand, his foot tapping to the beat of the drum, his dark gaze looking off to the horizon. Anamarie sat on the top stair above him, a big mug of ale in hand as Cotton's parrot waddled along the railing, bobbing its head and letting out the occasional caw while Cotton himself was happily jigging along side Gibbs now, having been a navy man himself at one time.

Elizabeth was enjoying herself, caught up in the good cheer and camaraderie, but she wished William was here. Her husband having begged off earlier, wanting to finish something he was working on in the forge, leaving her to her own devices. With a sigh she looked into her mug, thoughtfully swirling the light amber liquid before looking around at these pirates, feeling a kinship with these restless spirits. Her eye just happened to catch Gavin's light blue ones then, who gave her a big charming yellow toothed grin, almost a perfect imitation of one of Jack's, who he attempted to emulate all the time; much to Anamarie's consternation. _"One Jack already be one too many!_" she would scold, shaking her finger.

The fair faced young woman smiled back at the teen, yes, in her own way she was much like these wondering souls. Eager for freedom and hungry for adventure, leaving all restrictions behind. She remembered Jack's words when they had been sailing off to the Isla De Muerta aboard the Dauntless to rescue Will, after being marooned on that spit of land by Barbossa, "_Peas in a pod, darling."_. If she was honest with herself, she already fancied herself a bit of a pirate for awhile now, she could even handle a pistol thanks to Jack showing her how and Will was teaching her to use a sword.

"To freedom!" She proudly proclaimed with a smile, head held high as she lifted her mug waiting for the others to do the same.

"To freedom!" Jack and the others in ear shot gamely echoed with answering smiles. Save Anamarie who turned her attention to the Governor's daughter with a scowl, having been in a foul mood all day, while the others lifted their various drinking vessels before knocking back a gulp. Gavin not having a mug, lifted his bit of chewed jerky with a big smile.

"To the distant horizon. May it go on forever," Jack added in a rather subdued voice, memories swirling behind his dark eyes as he lifted his goblet. The others following suit, including Anamarie this time.

"And to we the Brethren!" Gavin chirped, holding his bit of jerky aloft again.

"And to we the brethren!" Elizabeth echoed with a smile, proudly holding aloft her mug with the others. "To freedom, to the horizon and to the Brethren!"

A loud snort made everyone pause and look up to see the petite first mate drain her mug then slam it down on the stair she was sitting on before getting up, glaring down her nose at everyone before zeroing in on the Elizabeth.

"What you know of freedom, girl? You always been free!" Anamarie sneered as she made her way down the steps, stepping over a now watching Jack, her wide brimmed hat keeping the sun out of her eyes. "You be nothing like us!"

For a moment Elizabeth could only stare at her stunned, her mug slowly lowering. Not understand the sudden venom in the other woman's gaze and voice as the rest of the crew within earshot fell silent. "Wha... I beg your pardon?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in utter confusion.

Seeing the confrontation about to place and knowing his first mate as well as he did. Jack scrambled up to defuse the situation, stepping up beside the dark skinned woman, goblet still in hand "Ana," he began.

"You shut you mouth!" She snapped, turning and shoving a warning finger in Jack's face, causing him flinch back with a yelp. "I will say my mind!" Before turning back to the other woman, Gavin and the others shifting uneasily while Elizabeth was still trying to understand what was going on.

"Ana, lov," Jack tried again, his dark eyes pleading, posture low. His hands unconsciously making his eccentric little praying gesture. "She's young, she don't-" A sharp and deadly glare from the first mate stilled whatever else he was going to say, his shoulders slumping in defeat as she locked onto her target again.

"You not one of us. You just ere' have 'in fun! You no nothing of hardships and sacrifice," she barked, coming to stand before the other, seeming to tower over her. "Though from what I 'ear tell you be very good at sacrifice'in others for your owns, eh?" she added, daring her to deny it.

Elizabeth flinched as if struck, that had cut deep, cruelly reminding her not only of Norrington, but forcing her to remember what she had done to rescue Will from Barbossa. The lives she had freely sacrificed for her beloved Blacksmith. Knowing perfectly well that it would not be her held responsible for their deaths or Jack's escape later, but even now she was not sorry for her actions, she would sacrifice any and everything for William.

"You might act like us sometime- but you not us! You just a guest here," Anamarie continued, chin up, hands on hips. "You want to be like us, but you not last a day of true hard work wit dem pretty white hands o' yours."

Elizabeth looked around at the others then, not believing her ears, but with a knot in her stomach she saw no one was going to speak up in defense of her. Even Jack, who had tried to stop Anamarie earlier said nothing now, though he looked genuinely apologetic, clearly having wanted to spare her of this, but not disagreeing with what was said either. He and the others just looked back at her, their silence alone speaking volumes, she desperately wished that Will was there. Badly stung, the camaraderie she had felt just moments before was completely gone, now she suddenly felt like an outsider and stranger, but her hurt soon gave way to her own anger. She set her mug down on the railing with unnecessary force before confronting the first mate, her smooth face pinched in haughty defiance.

"You don't know me," she glared back at the other woman, anger in her voice before looking around at the others. "None of you!"

"Who gave you the right to judge anyone?" She snapped, her pale hands clenching into tight fists at her side. Thinking about all the constrains put upon her, always having act and speak a certain way, always being forced to be demure, to be talked over and down to because she was a woman. Not being able to do or act simply because of her sex, to be seen, but not heard. A slave to the social norms of proper society and educate, her duty to be a proper brood mare and pawn piece by the ever shifting schemes and alliances of the upper classes. Remembering how her father, while loving and kind, was always pushing her towards marriage, the various suitors who came and sought her hand only for the money and social standing they would gain. How she had almost been forced to marry Norrington- a man she did not love! If she hadn't rebelled, longed for freedom or had not the strength of will to fight her fate she would have be in a loveless marriage with Norrington long ago, probably already heavy with her second or third child. And Will... She wouldn't have William, the thought of him not in her life made her heart constrict.

Let these rum-soaked and uneducated pirates think what they wanted, she didn't care! She may not have grown up poor or come from some other harsh circumstance, but she had faced her own trials. Yes, she had lived in a comfortable gilded cage, but it was a cage none the less. Refusing to be cowed by their opinions of her, holding her head up high and meeting the other woman's challenge, arms now crossed over her small chest.

Anamarie however was unimpressed, one scarred and calloused hand resting on a cocked hip. "You just some selfish spoiled rich girl off 'avin fun," she barked in disgust, making a sharp motion with her other hand. "You tink you 'ave had it bad? Then you a fool!" With that she turned her head spat over the railing before roughly brushing past the fuming Governor's daughter. The other crew members quickly getting out of her way as they watched her stalk away before turning their attention back to Elizabeth. Seeing everyone still looking at her, she dropped her arms and huffed off in the other direction, her posture stiff, jaw tight as she stubbornly denied the tears threatening to well up in her eyes.

Jack watched the young woman storm away with a sigh before finishing off the last swallow from his goblet. "Well... That could have gone better."

* * *

Some hours later the party had finally died down, the crew members not passed out on the deck where mellowly lounging around or playing dice while gulls wheeled and cried in the sky above. Some of the more restless crewmen were working on repairing the mainsail while Jack and Anamarie were teaching young Gavin some tricks when using a knife. Jack showing the lad some useful slight of hand in hiding a blade when one found themselves being frisked for weapons. Elizabeth was sitting on the steps not far away pretending to read while she watched them from the corner of her eye, none paying attention to the wiry old pirate with long snowy white hair standing at the railing as he whittled at a bit of wood. Being the oldest pirate aboard the Pearl, non knew old Raphael's true age, though he was frighteningly spry for a man clearly beyond fifty years, in fact there was a betting pool amongst the crew that none had yet been able to collect upon as to his true age. 

"Mermaids!" Came a sudden hoarse shout, making everyone turn in the old white haired pirate's direction, the bit of wood and knife he had been witling with lay forgotten at his bare feet.

With the clatter of many feet upon the deck there was a stampede to the larboard side of the ship where Raphael stood, pointing a gnarled finger at something excitedly. Even Elizabeth had come over to see, still feeling a bit hurt by the confrontation with Anamarie and being sure to steer well clear of the other woman, who just ignored her. Coming to stand next to Gibbs, Elizabeth expected to see several creatures like the pale figure she had seen through the fog on the rocks early that morning four days before.

What she and the rest of the crew saw however drew everyone up short as they stared at the supposed 'mermaids' swimming below before slowly turning to look at the grinning and totally oblivious old pirate.

"Those be some ugly mermaids!" Gavin chirped, looking confused as he hung from one of the ratlines, his broad nose wrinkling.

"Thought they'd suppose ta be pretty?" Ragetti warbled with a big blink, looking over Pintel's shoulder, who only rolled his yellow eyes.

"I told ya he be senile!" Drake muttered to another pirate, the other snorting in agreement.

"Fair sirens of the sea!" Raphael crooned with a happy sigh, while everyone else just gave the old salt a funny look before shaking their heads and wandered back to what they had been doing before. Leaving only Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs and a few others at the railing while the unfazed Raphael blew some kisses at the 'mermaids'.

"Those aren't mermaids, mate," Jack finally spoke up, with a raised eyebrow. "Those be dugongs," he explained, motioning to the animals swimming below.

"Them's sea-cows," Gibbs explained, catching Elizabeth's curious look. She had never seen, nor heard of dugongs before, but then again she had not been that interested in the various flora an fauna of the oceans when reading up on pirates and sea battles.

Old Raphael however seemed deaf to Jack's words, his watery gray eyes apparently seeing something that they could not, to which Jack just shrugged with a non committal sound, his dark eyes full of amusement at the whole thing. It was then that he apparently remembered Elizabeth's previous mermaid sighting days before as he swiveled her way with a big grin, his gold teeth flashing.

"Well it looks like you where right about that mermaid, eh Liz? There be two of 'em here now, probably be dozens of 'em around ere," he said, with graceful gesture to the islands. Good-naturedly ribbing her as the others in earshot snickered.

Liz however was not in the mood as she shot him a glare while leaned against the railing, her brown tricorn keeping the sun out of her face. "I know what I saw," She insisted, quite miffed. "And it was not one of those!"

"The real big sea-cows be live' in in colder waters." Gibbs suddenly broke in before Jack could make some other comment. "Great beasts they be! Twenty six feet I've seen 'em, can feed a crew of 33 men for a month at sea. The meat is real tasty to and preserves for a good long while (1.)," He told her as they watched the two brownish-gray skinned creatures gracefully float along as they happily munched on sea grass.

"Aye. That's why their be less of em' too," Jack added, a note of sadness in his voice before his smile returned. "The ones in the Floridas' got spoon shaped tails (2.)."

A little while later Jack announced that it was a good a day as any to wash their cloths and give the body a proper dunking, taking advantage of the calm water and good weather. And much to Elizabeth embarrassed consternation everyone began to strip.

Without batting an eye Anamarie also began to strip, much to Elizabeth's stunned surprise. Watching as the older woman took off her top and unbound the wide strip of cloth tightly bound around her chest, revealing not only a firm and pert pair of breasts, but a back horrible marred by long thick scars from many a vicious whipping. Amongst the many other scars on her warm chocolate skin, some from past knife fights and shipboard battles, there was an ugly brand which looked to be a stylized B on back of her smooth shoulder. The ropy and puckered marking was made even uglier by the nasty scarring running through it where someone had clearly tried, without success, to obliterate the brand with something sharp, perhaps even fingernails.

Elizabeth felt her stomach tighten as she gaped at the other woman, a hand unconsciously raised to her mouth, all the others around her forgotten. Feeling the prickle of eyes on her, Anamarie stood up and looked over her shoulder to see the young woman watching her as she stood there proud in her glorious nudity. Like Jack and much of the crew she was not bashful in the least about her body, catching many an admiring eye, though the crew was wise not to be caught staring. The petite first mate more then capable of beating the tar out of anyone, naked or not, wearing her many scars like a badge of honor, proof of what she had managed to survive and endure.

She was not the only one either, almost all those around her carried the telling reminders of their lifestyle on their flesh, many carrying the scars of their hard lives before they became pirates. Watching Jack shimmy out of his clothes, Elizabeth could see that his lithe copper skinned form was also marred by ugly lash marks, the many scars and tattoos somehow only seeming to accentuate his exotic beauty. And she had to admit, Jack was pretty for a man, the eyes of both men and women unerringly drawn to him, which said pirate was all too aware of, all teasing looks, golden smiles and swaying hips. His many adventures woven into his wild hair as fluttering be ringed hands distracted and his velvety voice seduced, harmless and dangerous, court jester and calculating puppet master all in one.

Elizabeth quickly turned away, her face flushing red for having been caught gopping, and at another woman no less! Feeling like an utter fool, her own troubles and trials seeming so embarrassingly petty and shallow now.

Jack meanwhile handed his clothes and headscarf over to Cotton to wash, carefully instructing the old pirate to mind his hat and weapons, especially his compass before strutting around on deck like a peacock, wearing nothing but a smirk. Making sure to give a blushing Elizabeth a flirty wink before climbing up onto the wide railing and diving gracefully into the crystal water below. Anamarie and several other members of the crew joining him in the water soon after, Gavin giving a loud whoop while leaping off, tucking his long arms and legs in to make the biggest splash possible, while the others went about doing some much needed laundry, pulling up buckets of water.

Making her way across the deck she happened to spy a naked Ragetti squatted before a large soapy bucket like many of the others spread around on deck, naked as jay birds. The gangly blonde's long thin knees bent like some odd frog as he happily hummed some half forgotten song off key while he scrubbed both his and Pintel's filthy clothes. The shorter man sitting in all his bare big-bellied glory next to him on a coil of rope, mending some holes in Ragetti's faded green britches, while not far away Marty was carrying a bucket almost as big as himself across the deck. What the small man lacked in size, he apparently made up for in other areas, making her do a quick double take.

Wrinkling her nose and feeling a hot blush rise to her cheeks, Elizabeth decided that she had definitely seen much more then she had ever wanted to see of this 'revealing' aspect in the lives of pirates, quickly deciding it was time to go below deck and spend some quality time with Will. Fleeing the scene while trying to ignore the sea of bare bodies around her as she raced down below, her boots clopping hurriedly down the steps when she happened to run into just the person she wanted to see on the second landing

"Elizabeth," Will greeted her happily with a smile, leaning over to give her cheek a quick kiss before moving past her and climbing the stairs to the main deck. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided to let him just see for himself.

Leaning back against the wall, she picked at her sleeve feeling utterly wicked while waiting for him to return with a knowing smirk, which he quickly did. All but falling down the stairs in his haste, cheeks flaming red, clearly having gotten an eyeful.

"You!" He accused incredulously upon spotting her, seeing the barely suppressed laughter she was now holding back. "You didn't warn me!"

"Oh Will... The look on your face!" she managed between giggles, a pale hand to her mouth. His brown eyes narrowed at her in mock anger, the shock having faded as they now swam in his own barley suppressed laughter as he stalked menacingly towards her, ready to grab her.

"You cheeky little..."

With a shriek of laughter the race was on as the young couple chased one another below decks, forgetting their troubles for the moment as their laughter rang through the dark passage ways. Meanwhile above on deck...

The crew was enjoying the Caribbean sunshine, Jack and some of the others now swam in the warm water around the ship, many playing like young schoolboys, splashing and dunking one another, while others explored the nearby rocks. But even as Jack let himself enjoy the water, every now and then he would pause and look around, getting the distinct sense that they were being watched, yet seeing nothing he went back to enjoying himself, swimming as easily as a fish. At the moment he and Gavin swam leisurely alongside the smaller dugong, who seemed vaguely curious, watching them with its small dark eyes, but seemed unconcerned about the odd two legged visitors.

"One of them would feed us plenty good, Captain!" the large cook shouted down at those in the water below, leaning over the railing and looking rather hungrily at the two large animals. Ideas for various stews, stakes and meat pies already swirling in his bald head as he stroked his scraggly bearded chin in thought.

"Aye, that they would." Jack answered, treading water as he looked up at the rotund cook, his wild hair wet and out of his smooth face. "But there be no kill'in these creatures while I'm captain, savvy? You'll have to be find'in us some other kinda meat, Cookie." Said cook looked rather irritated before huffing off back to the galley, grumbling something under his breath about 'mad Captains' and 'good proper food go'in ta waste'.

"They be simple and sweet minded creatures." He explained to Gavin treading water along side him. "They hurt no one or nothing, yet everyone be kill'in and eat' in em. They used to be everywhere, now there be less and less of em," he murmured to himself while swimming along side the larger dugong now, his fingers running along its broad side.

"Watch this!" He suddenly told the teen before diving down and snagged a handful of seaweed from the bottom. After he resurface he swam back to the gentle animal and offered it the seaweed, the sea cow was soon feeding from his hand. He then handed Gavin the rest of the plants, the teen's blue eyes wide with excitement and fascination as the animal eagerly ate their offerings, soon he was diving down to get more to feed it. It was then that Anamarie got Jack's attention with a sharp whistle, turning his head he saw her in the Pearl's shadow, one hand resting against the ship's dark side, the woman motioning him over. Sleek as a dolphin he slipped below the water to resurface next to her a moment later.

"Ya feel it?" she asked, her hair slicked back from her smooth face. He nodded his head in agreement, one hand against the Pearl's hull while he scanned the surrounding rocks and waves, seeing only the occasional gull and the various crew members swimming or lounging on the rocks nearby.

"I don't like this! We be' in watched," she growled, also looking around them with a suspicious gaze.

"Aye, been feel'in it since we came to the islands," Jack agreed, the water having washed off the kohl around his dark almond shaped eyes. For a few minuets they lapsed into comfortable silence, listening the others talk and laugh, Gavin still feeding the sea cows as they bobbed next to the ship.

"Jack, why we really here?" Anamarie asked, finally breaking the silence as she turned to her captain and friend with a knowing look. "You not go this far just to scavenge some mementoes from an old enemy. What be the real reason we 'ere? Do you 'ave to see the Pirate Hunters' corpse for yourself afore you let dis' go?" She asked, her voice softening a touch from it's usual bite, watching him look away, catching the flash of something in those bottomless eyes. And though she had known Jack for many years, there where times when the lithe pirate seem no older the Gavin, yet more ancient then old Raphael, those dark eye giving away everything, yet nothing all at once. "Why do you 'ave to see, why is not just know'in good enough?"

She was going to say something else when she suddenly let out a high and rather girlish scream of surprise when something nipped her pert bottom, causing them both to jump. The culprit turned out to be a sea lion as they watched it swim under them, Ana's cheeks momentarily flushing, clearly embarrassed by the feminine shriek breaking through her usual tough facade as Jack laughed his head off beside her while said seal darted gracefully away, doing a cheeky leap before disappearing. Anamarie cursing a blue streak after it, angrily splashing some water before leveling a deadly glare at the laughing pirate next to her, who wisely darted away as well.

The rest of the afternoon was spent lounging and waiting for the hung clothes to dry in the wind and sun, the many clothes lines strung amongst the rigging like many strange and colorful flags. Many of the crew simply went nude until their clothes had dried, some like Jack happily sun bathing on the warm deck before finally getting dressed, a cautious Elizabeth and William coming up on deck a few minuets after the last of the pirates had finally gotten dressed. Jack reapplying kohl around his eyes with practiced ease, Cotton holding a small mirror for him as the pirate finished his primping, the parrot on his shoulder entranced by the shine and flash of Jack's many colorful hair trinkets. Said pirate being sure to keep well clear of that beak after the last, and rather painful, time the bird got a hold of something in his hair. Everyone seeming to have been restored to good spirits for the time being, including both young Turners, all feeling reenergized and refreshed as they went about their duties, even Jack's heart felt lighter, a genuine smile on his face.

"We'll turn her about and do two more loops of the islands while there's still light," He said while taking the helm, pausing a moment to fondly stroke one of the smooth spokes before getting down to business.

"Sounds like a plan, Jack," Gibbs agreed with a nod, lifting a strong weathered to shield his eyes as he looked up into the rigging. Watching the black canvas billow and snap in the wind as Jack turned the ship with practiced ease before making his way down the stairs, passing Elizabeth and William coming up to the quarterdeck.

The Pearl was doing a wide graceful turn heading towards the straight between the two islands, being cautious of the rocks before setting an easy cruising speed, when the pirate man just so happened to catch something out of the corner of his eye. None saw the man stop dead in his tracks on the middle of the stairs as he looked out towards the rocks of the north island before looking back at Jack now talking and flirting with the young couple about something.

"Best be careful there, Liz. Pintel be the jealous type," he joked with a wink, chuckling at the way Elizabeth's nose wrinkled, while Will just looked confused. Neither of the three noticing Gibbs numbly climb back up the stairs and come over to them.

"Cap'n?"

"Aye?" Still in good humor Jack turned to look at the older man, who looked a bit pale all of a sudden. Gibbs glanced at something in the near distance before turning back the smiling Captain, his features grim.

"Its the Dauntless..."

At his words Elizabeth and William fell silent as Jack froze, his smile slowly crumpling as his heart sank into his belly, the warm sun above suddenly cold as he forced his eyes to look in the direction the ex-Navy man now pointed. And sure enough there amongst the deadly rocks was the battered wreck of the _H.M.S Dauntless_, the search was over, they had found her grave.

_Ch. 4. coming soon'_  
_Notes: You will also note that Pintel and Ragetti are part of the crew, even though this is AU and ignores the events of DMC. What can I say, I have a soft spot for them. Just assume they got away and rejoined sometime after Jack's escape._

_And yes, I was a bit mean with Elizabeth, but I honestly do like her. I just wanted her to be a bit more belivable then what we see in the movies. That and I love Ana, I was so sad she wasen't in the second movie._**  
'**  
(1.) sea cows, Gibbs is talking about Steller sea cows. The Steller sea cow went extinct in 1768, less then 30 after its 'discovery' by the western world. Thanks to them being hunted to extinction by man.  
(2.) Manatees


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Pearls in the Deep (Part 4.)  
Author: Spiral2darkness Rating: PG-13, so far  
Pairing: established Sparrington  
Disclaimer: Disney owns most of these characters (with the exception of a few of my own OC) and the setting in which they live.  
Notes: This is my first PotC fic and is a AU since this takes place after CotBP but ignores the DMC (even though I liked the movie and have a few of the characters from it show up). Forgive any horrible historical inaccuracies, I'm just doing this for entertainment.  
Inspired by Oasisherself's wonderful "A Fish Tail" (go read it!), and reading Hellboy graphic novels. 

**This chapter is unbeta-ed, so lots of mistakes! Beware!**'

* * *

All stop!" Gibbs barked and soon the ship was brought to a gentle halt, the crew deathly quiet as they gathered along the railing, the very ship beneath them seemed hushed at the sad sight. Even many of the crew that had jumped to their feet and loudly celebrated at the news of the Dauntless sinking were quiet, also affected by the humbling sight. 

As his dark eyes watched the once great warship amongst the rocks, Jack gently squeezed and stoked one of the spokes of the wheel in his hand, but if the gesture was to comfort his ship or draw comfort from the simple act, only the silent pirate could say.

"Why didn't we see 'er afore? We past ere' three times already?" Ragetti whispered in confusion, squinting at the distant ship with his one good eye."Cause we was go'in the other way," Pintel shrugged, sharing a look with his one eyed mate, a greasy eyebrow cocked. "That and the Spanish said she gone down in the straight, not bashed up on the rocks, Rags."

"That still don't explain it. We should 'ave seen her!" Gibbs insisted, leaning on the railing. "Magic be a foot in this..." he muttered under his breath, no one else had a better explanation. Many of the crew feeling a little shiver run up their spines.

"I don't like this one bit! Don't feel right," Draco muttered darkly, holding onto one of the ratlines.

"No one ask you!" Anamarie barked, giving the rangy blond an irritated look before turning her glare back to the wreck.

A long boat was lowered and soon Jack, William, Gibbs and lanky red-haired crew member by the name of Sexton made their way across the calm water to the massive ship impaled amongst the rocks. Only one of her tall mast still standing, her once snow white sails nothing but ghostly tatters, her massive hull cracked and broken, leaning against some of the deadly rocks that now cradled her. As Gibbs and Sexton rowed, both men looking nervous, especially the older ex-navy man who glanced over his shoulder again before reaching for his hidden flask and taking a quick swig.

"'Frightful bad luck ta stand on a wrecked ship, it 'tis!" He mumbled to himself for the second time.

Will meanwhile made his way up to sit behind the oddly still Sparrow, who had not moved from his perch since boarding the longboat. His midnight eyes seeming to suck in all light, their dark depths swirled with emotions that Will couldn't even begin to fathom, but there was one thing he did now see and understood all to well in Jack's eyes. Loss. Jack's elfin features usually so animated, now seemed so still and strange.

Will had never seen Jack like this and it worried him as he frowned at the silent pirate. Never had his face been the still mask it had now become, the playful gleam gone from those chips of obsidian. With a sigh Will turned his brown eyes to the wreck that loomed closer as their small boat passed several deadly juts of rock, perhaps Jack had been in some type denial, but now seeing with his own eyes Captain Jack Sparrow could no longer deny the truth now.

As they neared the wreck, Will noticed the many sea lions lounging on the ship or swimming around, some coming near their boat for a curious look before darting away.

A few moments later the small party stood on the slanted deck of the eerily quiet ship, the long boat tied up, looking around at the damage as they remembered the last time they had been aboard. It was hard to image this as the same ship that had rescued Will from the sea as a mere boy or that had rescued Jack and Elizabeth from the small island Barbossa had marooned them on, or had later taken them all back to Port Royal. A seeming floating fortress, the Dauntless had never seemed to sleep, sailors, officers and marines going to and fro in their duties, the decks ringing with their shoes and boots.

Now all was still and quiet, empty of its' once vibrant life, the many cannons, heavy crates and other such items tossed about on the deck as if by a petulant and messy child. Her tall masts toppled, her once proud and snow white sails ripped and tattered, Jack and the others being forced to climb over or find some other way around the various obstacles. The many sea lions watched them or dosed, a few seeming to keep guard like the large older seal by the railing where their long boat was tied, its dark eyes tracking them ever since they had rowed up. Or the two seals growling and gurgling at one another by the busted doors of the main cabin, one particular seal glared down at them from the quarterdeck, as if it found their presence there especially offensive.

"Ahoy! Anyone be here?" Gibbs call, only succeeding in attracting the many seal's attention before they went back to doing whatever it was that seals did when out of the water. Otherwise all was deathly quiet save for the waves, the cry of gulls, the grumbling of the seals and the occasional creak and groan from the great ship.

Finding several unbroken lamps with oil, they did a quick search below decks which revealed the ship to be empty, no bodies to be found, live or dead, abandoned save for the many oddly silent and watching seals they encountered below. Many having apparently taken up residence in the crew quarters, some having even climbed into the still strung hammocks, soon the party returned back to the main deck. William especially found it creepy, everything about this making him feel ill at ease as he stuck close to Jack, a hand on the hilt of his sword as the three waited for Gibbs to join them. The ex-navy man having split off from the rest while they had been below, saying he wanted to check something.

"There's nothing here. We should go," Will was saying when Gibbs reappeared. Dousing his lamp before setting it down with a big sigh, rubbing his sweaty forehead with a grubby forearm.

"This not be in keep'in with what Tic was tell'in, Jack," he said as he crossed the deck to join them. "The Commodore was better then this, he may have dressed like a toff, but he was a capable seamen. One of the best. This... This just don't seem right."

"Your right, somethin' is wrong here," Jack agreed with a nod. "Spanish didn't do this..." he said in a low voice, taking in the destruction around them with knowing seafaring eyes.

Will however couldn't understand what they were talking about, his brow furrowed in befuddlement. "What do you mean?"

Yes, the warship hadn't sunk, but it was clear that the Spanish were responsible for her destruction, he thought. "The damage is clear- look!" He motioned to where a cannon blast had clearly ripped through the railing and splintered the stairs and part of the quarterdeck, the broken masts that lay across the deck and other damage obviously caused by cannon fire, but the others ignored him.

"Aye, this don't be adding up to what the Spanish was tell'in ," Sexton agreed, thoughtfully scratching his chin as he looked around the deck.

"These masts weren't damaged in the fight, these where toppled after they hit the rocks- see where they splintered," Jack said. Pointing to a particular section of the broken mast near the base, William now skeptically looking over his shoulder.

"And the position of her on these here rocks, how did she get past em' when we had ta take a jollyboat just to get through em'?" Gibbs mused aloud, his blue eyes narrowed in thought as he studies the nearby rocks. "To get through, she would ave been ripped ta pieces long before coming ta die 'ere... Yet 'ere she is, almost whole.

"Like someone just picked her up and threw her against the rocks," he finished with a suspicious look around. Making Will shift uneasily, as Jack climbed the undamaged stairs and made his way to the wheel, keeping clear of the now growling seal that had been glaring at them earlier from the quarter deck.

"I've seen plenty of wrecks- been the cause of more then one. But this here, this ain't natural." Sexton muttered with a sharp nod of his head, sucking on his gray teeth.

"Someone broke this great big bitch's back..." Jack said in a low voice as he came stand by the helm. Imagining James standing here, barking orders, standing tall as he made this massive warship do his bidding. "Yet they couldn't brake her... they couldn't break him..." His onyx eyes narrowed. "Not by natural means," he murmured aloud, more to himself then the others. Before hesitantly reaching out to take hold of the wheel, his dark eyes distant, the smooth wood under his calloused fingers cold.

She was dead, the Dauntless was but a cold corpse now and he found that mourned for her, not for the loss of her majesty and power. After all, she could not hold a candle next to his beautiful and swift Pearl, but he mourned her because she was Norrington's ship, this ship had been a part of him and now she lay wrecked and broken upon the rocks. Letting himself get lost in memories, his slender tan fingers tracing the wear marks where Jame's long pale ones had been. The sky above painted orange and pink in the light of the setting sun, chased by dark indigo as the stars began to appear above, quiet save for the sounds of the sea and the flap of the tattered shrouds above.

"Its too quiet," he said aloud with a tilt of his head, finally stepping away from the helm and joining the others on deck again. His dark eyes darting about uneasily before coming to rest on the older seal still sitting patiently by the railing, still silently watching them. Gibbs and Sexton also turned to look at the animal, while poor Will was still utterly lost, not understanding any of his companion's cryptic words, throwing his hands up in annoyance.

"Gibbs?" Jack asked, his dark eyes still staring at the silent seal.

"Aye, Cap'n?" Gibbs answered, both he and Sexton leaning in closer.

"Somethin' be wrong with the Bark-barks."

Will cocked an eyebrow at that, "Bark-barks?"

"The seals," Gibbs explained. As the three watched the lithe pirate look around at all the watching seals, then down at the deck with a frown, the two thin braids of his beard swinging.

"Where's all the shite?" He suddenly declared, tilting around to look at the other three.

"What?" Will asked incredulously, while Sexton and Gibbs looked around in surprise. The poor Blacksmith was officially lost now, not following, the decks where messy, but were thankfully free of animal waste, even when they had gone down below with all the seals he hadn't smelled anything.

"Bark-barks, messy things," Jack explained, making a face before checking the underside of his boots. "They shite on everything!" He muttered, wrinkling his nose.

"Usually smell em' afore you can see em."

"Aye! Jack's right, this ain't be natural!" Gibbs agreed in all seriousness.

"Jack! There's nothing here," Will cried in frustration. Not caring about any supposed missing shit, just wanting to get off the creepy ship and back to Elizabeth who was waiting for them back on the Pearl. No doubt still angry that she had not been allowed to join the boarding party.

It was then that a loud thump caused all of them to whirl around to face the dark entrance to the main cabin where the noise had come from.

"They said their was no survivors," Gibbs hiss, a white-knuckled grip on his cutlass.

"They also said the Dauntless sunk in the straight," Jack countered, with a note of ruefulness beside him. Not taking his eyes from the open cabin door, cutlass in hand, Will and Sexton flanking them at the ready as they slowly moved to investigate the captain's cabin.

They where almost to the doors when something suddenly darted out of the dark interior, causing them all to jump, weapons ready. However, they soon saw that it was only another seal, much to Jack's relief and bitter disappointment.

The small sea lion, still more pup then adult scuttled out of the cabin, pausing to look up at them standing there with big liquid eyes. At the lowering of their weapons, the four watched it give a gargling bark and hurry around them and across the slanted deck before leaping over the side with a splash.

With that Jack moved to investigate the dark cabin, but the two large seals that had been sitting near the steps, barking and growling at one another suddenly stopped and quickly waddled over to the doors, purposefully blocking pirate's path.

"Looks like these creatures have staked Norrington's ship for their own," William noted as he looked around at the silent animals again.

"Perhaps they be keep'in some of their young'ins in there?" Gibbs offered with a shrug.

Jack however was determined to get into the cabin, trying to shoo them away, even going so far as to pick up a bit of broken board and trying to nudge the two animals. The seals seemed quite insulted and voiced the opinion at being poked, the larger of the two giving the pirate a fierce snarl and snapped it's teeth, causing the lithe pirate to drop his bit of board and jump back with a yelp.

Jack was contemplating just taking out his pistol and shooting the animal when a loud bark from the interior of the cabin caused everyone to start again. At the sound the two seals blocking their path seemed to straighten before moving out of the way, both animals taking a position by the stairs again, keeping a watchful eye on the small party.

Jack shared a look with the others, cocking his head back at the odd behavior before cautiously going in, keeping a weary eye out for ambush or bodies. Having snuck into this very cabin before over the years, but never through the actual front door, unless in irons and under escort of two marines, but the large cabin was disappointingly empty. Light coming in through the large windows, several of the poured glass pains cracked or missing, allowing in the sounds of the ocean and the cry of gulls. With the exception of some bits of seaweed, a few shells and some scattered papers the room looked fairly neat, which was surprising considering the time that had past since the Dauntless' wrecking and the many animals that had taken over the ship. A large seal with an oddly dignified baring sat by the heavy map table while a smaller seal watched them from the open doorway to another room off to the side of the main cabin, their dark eyes following them as the four men looked around the room.

Laying on the map table Jack recognized Norrington's pistol and a torn and bloodstained jacket, along with two swords that he recognized as the belonging to Norrington's two top lieutenants, along with some paperwork. Ever practical, Jack took a few of the maps as well as the book of navy charts, but something held him back when he reached for the elegant pistol, even stopping Sexton from taking the two swords, much to the lanky pirate's grumbling. But Jack paid him no mind as nimble tanned fingers delicately tracing the blood stains and rips in the dark familiar uniform, swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat at the items tossed carelessly onto the map table. _There was simply no denying it now._

"Maybe there where survivors," Gibbs said when they finally walked out of the cabin. "Perhaps that's why the Spanish be say'in they sunk her." Jack and the others turned to look at the older man who stopped at the side of the ship.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, crossing his arms in discomfort.

"She'll never sail again," Gibbs said with a sigh, more to himself then the others as he ran a weathered and callused hand along the smooth railing. The ex-navy man remembering when this grand lady used to be home- used to be 'his' lady. But that was the past and he was now a pirate and his lady and home was the dark and elegant _Black Pearl _to be seen anchored safely away from the rocks and reefs in the near distance. Yet he could not deny the sadness in his breast at seeing the grand Dauntless dead and ravaged, she did not deserve her fate and he knew that most aboard her had not deserved their fate either.

"She's near whole even with the storm and the battle so there should ave' been some survivors. Their still be food and water below," he continued, still rubbing his hand slowly along the polished wood. "Yet there ain't anyone here, she's an empty ghost." His hand finally stopped and he stepped back from the railing, turning to look at the others.

"Navy procedure; if there ad' been any survivors, they'd ave' tried to make it over through the rocks and set up camp most like on the nearest island. They would have taken all the supplies they could have salvage and left two marines on a rotating post ere' to guard the wreck and keep watch for passing ships."

"Yet none of the jollyboats been taken. There still be plenty of powder below and the food an water asin't been touched."

Sexton nodded his dirty red-haired head in agreement to Gibbs unspoken words, Jack and William listening. "The Spanish couldn't ave taken the chance that the Commodore might ave' survived the battle. Probably rowed up ere and rounded up any of the survivors they found on deck and slaughtered em all." he rumbled with a sweep of a thin arm.

"Aye, animals and the waves could ave taken care of the bodies. And any rains since then would ave' washed all the blood and awful from the decks," Gibbs agreed grimly, looking down at the slick and slanted deck under their feet.

"And if the Pirate Hunter was alive they might ave' taken em' for a prize, since they couldn't ave' taken the Dauntless back to a Spanish port," Gibbs added, thinking out loud as he rubbed his bristly chin in thought. Sexton mirroring his movements while looking up at the shredded shrouds above them in the fading light.

"Probably parade him and any other such spoils before the Spanish King em' self. May even hand him over to the Inquisition, mayhaps?" Sexton wondered.

Next to him Will visibly paled at the mention of the 'Inquisition', even he had heard the horrible stories and rumors that came out of Europe and even the northern colonies. How even the mere whisper of a witch could spark off utter madness and zelotus frenzy.

"I've heard things- terrible things!" He said with a deep frown now on his handsome face. "I wouldn't wish any poor soul to fall into their grasp."

"And rightly so, young William." Gibbs said, patting the young man on the back. "No country be quite right when they be let' in the likes of the Inquisition ave full reign. And in war people do dark things no man would do in their right mind, bad business that. But in war... there be a whole 'nother matter..." Gibbs muttered darkly.

Jack turned away from the others as they continued to talk, closing his eyes with a shudder as he slowly walked back over to the quarterdeck, stumbling briefly over some broken boards as he climbed the steps, his boots ringing hollowly against the deck. Church sanction monsters supposedly doing God's will, torturing, terrorizing, mutilating and murdering innocents, any that they deemed evil, a sinner, a heretic, godless or different. Any excuse would do, bloodthirsty monsters that slaughtered and frightening more then even the worst black-heart or pirate could ever even imagine to do. Instead of a sword or pistol, these monsters carried a cross and a bible. If what Jack had heard was true, he wanted nothing to do with the church or its twisted God that would allow such beasts do such horrible things in his name. He would rather see Norrington dead then in the hands of such foul creatures...

"Not a chance!" Gibbs suddenly barked. "I used to serve on this here ship, under the Commodore when he was still but a first Lieutenant. And mark my words! Under all that ice there be waters fierce and as dangerous as the northern sea and just as deadly.

"No, the Spanish would not ave' been able ta take em' alive so long as he drew breath!" He said in all certainty, a tone of genuine admiration and pride in his voice.

Hearing Gibbs words, a sad little smile tugged at the corners of Jack's lips as he stood before the helm, the ex-navy man was right. His James would have gone down fighting, taking as many of them down with him as he could. No doubt the Commodore met his end unflinching, going down in a blaze of glory. Or at least that's what Jack tried to tell himself.

"Either way me, Lov. It is not our fate to go quietly into the night..." He whispered to the evening air before leaning down and gently bestowing a kiss of goodbye to the polished wooden wheel, the smooth spokes in his hands cool. As the last rays of the sun gave way to night, a glittering array of stars to be seen as a fat moon sailed across the sky.

A short time later the four where back on the Pearl, Jack taking one last final look at the sad wreck amongst the rocks before heading for his cabin, however he was intercepted by Anamarie before he could flee.

"Did you find what you was look' in' for, Jack?" She demanded, her yellow headscarf keeping her hair out of her face.

"No," he breathed, taking off his hat with a sigh, the trinkets in his hair chiming. Trying to give the glaring woman a teasing grin, that never quite made it, with a blink she watched it crumble, his mask momentarily faltering. The pain and sorrow revealed for a moment, his dark eyes telling her all as his shoulders slumped and he seemed so small and thin.

"He's gone..." he managed to whisper. And it was then that she knew the truth, the reason why they where out here, it was all laid bare before the first mate.

"You and the Pirate Hunter... I should ave' known!" she growled with a scowl, putting her hands on her hips. "Only you! I swear you could charm a hungry tiger shark in ta lay'in wit you." Watching him duck his head, seeming so terribly young, the two watching Turners behind them forgotten as the rest of the crew went about their duties.

Even though Anamarie was angry, her brown eyes softened and she reached up with a work calloused hand to touch his smooth cheek in a gesture of compassion and comfort, watching him look up and give her a small grateful smile before giving his cheek a gentle stinging smack.

"Jack Sparrow, you such a fool," she sighed, with a shake of her head before a squeak from behind him made her look over his shoulder.

"Jack!?" Elizabeth gasped, having over heard and not believing her ears before recovering. Will however still stood there stunned, seeming rooted to the spot. "You... and James! When- how!?" Her thoughts racing.

"Its a long interestin' story," he smiled, mask firmly back in place while fluttering a ringed hand distractingly. Though clearly not wanting to talk about it right then, but Elizabeth was not ready to let it go just yet, now glaring at the lithe pirate. Most of his exotic features now lost in shadow, the Pearl only lit by a few lamps, the moonlight bathing everything in a pale blue.

"But, Jack- he tried to hang you! And your a pirate- I don't understand!" She said, shaking her head at a loss, William still standing there blinking dumbly behind her

"You know me, lov. I've always liked a challenge and a bit of shine," He said with a shrug and a easy grin that didn't reach his eyes. "I got me Pearl back, killed that traitorous first mate of mine, Barbossa. And what do ya know? I find an emerald, tossed away for another piece of treasure," His dark kohl lined eyes glancing in Will's direction. Elizabeth visibly straightened at that, looking uncomfortable and unable to deny his words.

"But the Commodore is a MAN!!" William suddenly blurted out, his forehead wrinkled. Causing everyone to look at him. Seeing their looks a flush rose to his cheeks, though it was clear he was not sure what to think, bouncing from stunned disbelief to realization, to anger, confusion and a few other feelings he couldn't name just yet.

"Last time I checked," Jack chuckled, a genuine flash of humor in his eyes. Though there was an undercurrent of weariness in his posture now, knowing full well what many felt about sodomy and those who willingly loved other men. Anamarie beside him just rolled her eyes at the naive young man, he might be Bootstrap's boy, but he clearly had much to learn about shipboard life and life in general. Though to be honest, even she was still trying to get her head wrapped around Jack and the Pirate Hunter sharing a bed

Jack however decided to just leave them to their own thoughts, to tired for the moment to care, the need for solitude overshadowing anything else.

"I'll be in me cabin," he told them before walking away, leaving them to watch him saunter away before disappearing into his cabin.

* * *

For a moment Jack stood there in the spacious and opulently decorated cabin, his back resting against the closed and locked doors as the many fanciful carvings of nymphs and various mythical sea creatures along the walls and large wooden bed watched him from the shadows around the room, the silver light from the moon and stars pouring through the windows providing the only illumination. None were there to see him push away from the doors and walk across the room to sink to the ground before one of the many large locked chests in his cabin, an intricate key appearing in his hand by seeming magic. 

Opening the lid he hurriedly rummaged through the various nick-knacks and items from his various adventures, tossing them haphazardly to the floor in his haste before finding what he was looking for. For a moment he paused as if unsure before taking a shaky breath and reaching in to the chest to pulled out a carefully folded navy uniform, the gold brocade and buttons marked it as the coat of a high ranking officer. A Commodore in fact.

With reverent care the pirate unfolded the coat, his slender fingers touching the empty spot where a gold button had been, that same missing button to be seen amongst the many trinkets in his hair before closing his eyes and holding the dark blue fabric to his face. Taking in a deep breath, the scent of his love still clung to the uniform, the uniform he had stolen the last night they had been together, taking it from the chair it had rested on, slipping away before the first rays of dawn. A sorrowful moan escaped trembling lips as the tears he had been so stubbornly denying finally welled up in his dark eyes before falling like drops of silver down his cheeks, leaving tracks of kohl in their wake as he sat there alone in the dark. Clutching the only thing he had of his lover to himself, his breath coming in hitching gasps as he silently cried, the grief he had denied since hearing of the Dauntless sinking washing over him like a dark wave.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Pearls in the Deep (Part 5.)  
Author: Spiral2darkness  
Rating: PG-13, so far  
Pairing: established Sparrington  
Disclaimer: Disney owns most of these characters (with the exception of a few of my own OC) and the setting in which they live.  
Notes: This is my first PotC fic and is a AU since this takes place after CotBP but ignores the DMC (even though I liked the movie and have a few of the characters from it show up). Forgive any horrible historical inaccuracies, I'm just doing this for entertainment.  
I must confess that this fic was inspired by Oasisherself's wonderful "A Fish Tail" (go read it!), and reading Hellboy graphic novels before bedtime.

**This chapter is still unbeta-ed, so lots of mistakes! Beware!**

A big 'thank you' to everyone who has read and commented!'  
'

The next morning Jack sat alone perched on the thick quarterdeck railing, a rum bottle in hand as he watched night slowly give way to dawn, his dark and shadowed eyes gazing out at the horizon as the sun rose up out of the water. His beloved Black Pearl still anchored as the day before, safely away from the jagged rocks, the sounds of sea birds and the distant barking of seals to be heard as the stars above slowly faded away.

Clad only in trousers, billowy white shirt and sash, his narrow feet bare and dangling in the morning air, red headscarf keeping the riot of long hair and elf locks out of his face as he knocked back another swallow of rum, numb the burn of alcohol going down his throat, feeling so terribly old. Reaching down with his other hand he took the compass from his belt and with a morbid masochists' curiosity he flipped it open, watching the arrow spin before pointing to something. He knew without even looking that he would see the wreck of _H.M.S. Dauntless _amongst the rocks behind him, the reminder causing his already shredded heart to constrict painfully. With a soft self deprecating chuckle he closed his tired eyes and tilted his head back, trying to will the tears away from welling up in his eyes, the open compass now resting forgotten against his thigh.

If the pirate had been looking just then however, he would have seen the small arrow on the compass slowly begin to move, tracking something moving away from the Dauntless, past the Pearl and out into the deeper water of the straight. But the lid snapped shut and Jack opened his eyes again with a sad sigh, watching the sun climb higher in the sky painting everything in soft rose and fiery orange before swinging his slender legs back over the railing and hopping down, the deck warm against his bare feet before turning and blowing the Dauntless a final farewell kiss. Then without a word he went back to his cabin, rum bottle in hand, his feet silent upon the boards as those few on the morning shift silently watched him go with an internal shake of their heads.

In love, happiness or sadness, life continued on in a undeniable rush, like the ebb and flow of the tides, time waited for no one. Broken hearted or not, Jack would go on as he always had, swallowing the tears and locking away the bitter sweet memories of a lost green eyed love in a chest already full of heartache and pain in the carefully hidden and guarded depths of his soul. Tucked safely away under lock and key like the uniform coat that he had carefully folded and finally put away in his cabin but a few hours before.

Some things could not be changed…not even for Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

It was later that day, the Caribbean sun sitting high over head that Cookie, the Black Pearl's official cook was up on deck with a few men he had roped into helping him catch that nights dinner. The other pirates going about their regular assigned tasks while Jack and Anamarie where in the main cabin going over some maps and charts in preparation for their next venue. The Turners where also there, enjoying the cool the cabin offered, Elizabeth still dressed in men's clothes, while Will simply wore a pair of soot stained trousers and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, having just come from the forge below decks.

The first mate and the Captain planning out a course to drop the young couple off at Nassau before taking a run down to the Gulf of Honduras to raid the seeming never ending parade of Spanish treasure fleets, heavily laden with the gold and silver wealth they continued to rape from the native lands. Elizabeth sat by one of the windows taking advantage of the sunlight, reading a book of poems from Jack's surprisingly large and eclectic library, a few golden ringlets of hair having escaped her braid to frame her pale face, her tricorn sitting next to her on the small window seat while William sat at her feet. Keeping her company as he polished Jack's sword with a rag, having sharpened it earlier, frowning at the deep nick in the metal near the tip of the blade as the two older pirates huddled over the large map table.

Since that night none had brought up Jack's relationship with the late Commodore or had even mentioned the Dauntless, the sight of the wreck amongst the rocks in the near distance like a glaring scarlet letter, all seeming to avoid looking at it. Many of the men mumbling about it no doubt being doubly cursed now that the details from the boarding party's findings were known among the rest of the crew. Many wanting to leave as soon as possible, still feeling restless and anxious, many still whispering of the prickle of watching eyes and dark magic in the air.

Swimming in the warm crystal waters around the large pirate ship were two seals from the nearby Dauntless, the same two seals that had blocked Jack's path the day before. The larger of the two not as interested as it's more slender mate, who was apparently fascinated by the elegant black ship. Neither animal aware of the rotund and bald-headed cook tracking them with calculating eyes from above, patiently waiting for them to make another pass of the ship and swim closer.

The two oblivious mammals did another circuit around the ship, both looking up at a few of the pirates they could now see looking down at them over the railing, watching one of the men point at them. The larger of the two animals was irritated, wanting to go and get some fish, his stomach rumbling, but his companion was still not done looking so he grudgingly stayed near. Amusing himself by diving down to poke about the colorful corals or doing lazy underwater figure-eights, neither liking for the other to be out of their sight for long, the two always working as a unit, eating, hunting, sleeping or just lounging around together. Finally tired of waiting however the larger seal swam over to his mate and gave him a sharp nip and promptly got an answering nip in return.

It looked to be the start of another fight as they gargled at one another- so both animals were completely unprepared when a large net suddenly flew down from above. The more slender seal attempted to dive while the larger seal barely managed to dodge aside, but it's companion was not so fortunate, the constricting fibers snaring it before it could escape. Hopelessly caught it began to fight, the water frothing with it's panicked movements, immediately his companion darted back to his aid, tearing at the netting with its sharp teeth, furiously tugging and pulling even as the net was being dragged up out of the water.

"Damned creatures, be more trouble then their worth!" Drake, growled with a grimace as he and two others strained their arms. Cookie watching off to the side and directing them while the struggling and thrashing animal was hauled up, the larger seal trying to leap after his companion before for falling back with a great splash, the beast then began jumping against the side of the ship, attempt to climb up with his wide flippers, more seals appearing at it's harsh calls of distress.

"Aye!" The cook agreed, lumbering forward to help the tall blond finally haul the netted seal over the railing and dump the wet animal onto the deck with a none to gentle thump. "But since that mad Captain of ours won't let us be tak'in one of them dugongs, seals will 'ave ta do," he grumbled, putting his meaty hands on his thick hips, glaring down at their soon to be dinner.

"Well there certainly be plenty of'em around ere'," the thinner man noted, wiping his wet hands on his trousers while looking over the edge at all the barking animals now swimming around the ship. Including the one seal still angrily barking and leaping desperately around in the water, more of the animals appearing. In the distance they could see the animals that had been lounging on the deck of the Dauntless, scramble up and dive into the water at the loud calls. The other seals becoming more and more agitated and soon the water around the Pearl was boiling with them, the air filled with their angry cacophony of barks and growls as the captured seal thrashed at their feet, letting out its own panicked calls.

In main cabin, Jack and Anamarie were still going over some of the maps he had taken from the Dauntless, all the sounds from outside growing louder even in the dark cabin.

"Whatever is going on out there?" Elizabeth asked, looking up from her book and glancing out the window.

"Sounds like its gonna be Bark-bark on the menu tonight," Jack noted. Only glancing up to listen for a moment before going back to the map, Anamarie tersely pointing out a new Navy fort they best avoid, making him stroke his mustache and nod.

Elizabeth tapped Will's shoulder, getting him to look up as she gave him a confused look, silently mouthing "_Bark-barks_?"

"Seals," he whispered, giving her a helpless shrug.

Meanwhile back on deck, things had only gotten louder as apparently every seal from the colony that taken over the Dauntless was now swarming around the elegant black galleon. Barking and leaping, all of them looking up to where their compatriot had been hauled up, the larger seal from earlier in a near panic now, the other animals seeming to get more upset at every bark and yelp the captured seal made. Some of the crew looked over the edge frowning, never having seen such behavior- or so many mad seals.

"Loud!" Gavin winced, perched on one of the large cannons on deck, sticking his grubby fingers in his ears. Watching as the seal continued to struggle, chewing furiously on the netting that trapped it, pausing every now and they to loudly bark something in seeming answer to the hurried barks below. It looked up then with big liquid eyes to see Drake walk up and take a pistol out, it's barking falling silent even as the racket continued below, watching the leathery faced pirate aim the weapon and cock back the hammer.

"Wait!" The large cook suddenly yelled, holding up a meaty hand up.

"What now?!" Drake yelled in exasperation, rolling his eyes and running a dirty hand through his long blond hair.

"I don't want ta have to go pickin' shot out a the meat later," Cookie grumbled sourly, picking something up from a nearby crate and shuffling over to the taller man. "Here, just bash it on the head a few times," he said, motioning to the watching animal. Handing the tall blond a simple club usually used for beating laundry and cracking large nuts, after the pirate had shoved his pistol back in his belt.

There was a particularly loud and shrill bark from below, as if the animals had heard and understood.

"Hurry up! Damn things be makin' a racket!" Marty growled irritably from nearby, he and many of the others now holding their ears. Gavin turned away and closed his eyes, not wanting to see, his fingers still plugging his ears, seeing him made Gibbs chuckled, giving the teen's thin shoulder a comforting pat before walking over to Cotton.

Drake was holding the club over his head, preparing to bring it down upon the struggling seal, that gave a piteous cry, looking up at the blond pirate, seeming to wince at the blow it knew was coming- when all the barks, splashes and racket suddenly fell silent. Drake looked up and slowly lowered the club, a look of confusion on his leather face, the silent seal on deck also looked around through the net, his pointed nose poking out of a gap, sniffing the air.

Back in the cool of the Captain's cabin, Jack looked up with a curious frown as the racket outside suddenly ceased, the Turners also looking up while Anamarie let out a snort.

"Finally! Took dem long enough!" She muttered darkly, not looking up from charting their course. After a moment Jack shrugged his shoulders and also turned his attention back to the map, while Will and Elizabeth shared a look before going back to what they had also been doing as well.

"Now that just be right odd," Raphael muttered around the clay pipe in his mouth, his bushy white brows furrowed as he and the others looked around.

Then they all heard a splash and loud thump against the hull of the ship's larboard side. That at first didn't give them pause, until they realized there was no following splash, but instead series of scraping thuds as whatever it was apparently got a grip on the ship's hull and began to climb.

"Con seals climb?" Pintel asked aloud, dropping the black sail he had been mending. His upper lip curled and broad scarred forehead wrinkled, sharing a look with some of the others, who could only shrug as they listened to the supposed seal.

By this time the rest of the men on deck had also stopped what they where doing, getting to their feet as they all listened to whatever it was scrabble up the side of the ship. Cotton and Gibbs coming down the stairs to join the others on the main deck, while Gavin and Marty stood by on of the cannons, the thin teen near vibrating on the spot with curiosity, balanced precariously on the cannon, while the smaller man was far more cautious, a stubby hand going to his dagger as he waited.

"Oy! Ing!" Pintel suddenly called above, squinting in the glare of the sun while looking up at a tall Asian man in the rigging, as Ragetti scuttled over to him. "What ya see?" But the yellow eyed pirate got no answer as he and the others watched the visibly shaken man above gap and point down with a trembling hand at whatever he saw climbing up the ship, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Whatever it was it had the man speechless, making a spike of apprehension run through them, many putting a hand to their various weapons, waiting in anticipation.

"Dead men tell no tales! Whraaack!" The blue parrot on Cotton's shoulder squawked, flapping it's brightly colored wings. The old pirate reaching up with a calloused hand to give the bird a comforting pet as he shared a glance with Gibbs, the heavy set ex-navy man taking a gulp from his flask as they watched some of the braver members of the crew slowly move towards the railing to have a look for themselves.

They hadn't gone a few steps however when a pale, wet and webbed hand suddenly clamped down on the dark wood of the wide railing. There was a collective gasp from the crew as they staggered back, for what dragged it's self up to perch then on the railing above one of the Pearl's heavy cannons was most assuredly not a 'seal'.

"Mary Mother of God!" Gibbs gasped, dropping his flask as he and everyone else stared in open-mouthed shock at the wet dripping creature now watching them with dark flashing eyes. Several of the pirates crossed themselves while others made less known signs of protection as they found a creature out of old legends and sea lore suddenly in their mist. Gibbs himself did several odd little turns and hand signs, being the superstitions old salt that he was, while Cotton just stood there beside him eyes wide, his parrot shifting from foot to foot on his shoulder.

"Satan's work!" hissed Conall, reaching up with a tar stained hand to clutch the crucifix around his dirty neck. Looking about ready to jump out of his own skin as he pressed back against the men behind him. The clay pipe that Raphael had been chewing on fell from his slack mouth, while Ragetti stared next to him before taking out his eye, spitting on it and quickly rubbing it clean before popped it back in to see if the creature was still truly there. Pintel, Drake and the rest could only stare, they had all heard legends and stories, but it was a whole other matter to actually see one with one's own eyes.

"S-sea Demons!" Raphael managed to choke out, stumbling back with fearful eyes. Not far away Marty stared not believing his eyes, knife now in hand while Gavin nearly toppled from his perch, his big blue eyes huge, his mouth in a perfect "o".

Still clearly stunned by what he was seeing, Gibbs managed to get his shock under control before putting a firm hand on Cotton's arm, shaking the other man from his trance. "Cotton, go get the Cap'm! Quick! He'll need ta be see'in this," He ordered before turning his attention to the other men as Cotton hurried to do as told.

"Told ya this place was cursed!" A man hissed, many others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Easy all! No sudden moves now... Easy now, easy..." Gibbs said in a calm soothing voice as he slowly made his way across the deck, his big weathered hands up in a non threatening gesture. Both for the nervous crew and the merman that turned to look at him, the end of it's long muscular tail flicking back and forth like an agitated cat.

A few moments later the cabin doors burst open and a confused and rather amused Jack strutted out, followed by the Turners, an irritated Anamarie and furiously gesturing Cotton right behind. "Red sky at morning! Sailor take warning!" The parrot was squawking, flapping its wings.

Jack immediately noticed with some confusion the men all standing around, who quickly made way for him as he sashayed his way to his bosun side. "Gibbs! What in bloody-" what ever else he was going to say was lost as he came to an abrupt and swaying stop at the sight of the creature sitting on the larboard railing. "Oh..."

The merman's long scaly tail was a red color with vertical crimson strips running down the length of it and along his forearms like that of a lionfish, the delicate webbing between his pale fingers and fins was also crimson. Dark flashing brown eyes glared at them from a pale face, delicate gill slits to be seen on either side of his neck, his long red hair and scales in stark contrasting with his smooth and white skin, which was at complete odds with the harsh Caribbean sun above. Strapped around his waist was a sword belt, a sheathed sword dangling over the railing, Jack recognized it as one of the two on the map table back on the Dauntless the day before.

"That's him! That's who I saw on the rocks!" Elizabeth said excitedly, turning to look back at Will and the others. "See!?"

Then realization seemed to dawn on her as she turned to study the creature closer, her eyes squinting before flying wide, her mouth fell open before she turned to William, grabbing his arm. "Will! It's Gillette! It's Lieutenant Gillette from the Dauntless!"

There was a thrashing of water followed by a loud heavy thump against the starboard side of the ship, causing everyone to look as scrabbling and the rasp of scales against wood announced the arrival of another creature. A moment later it too pulled it's self up to perch on the wide railing, the wreck of the Dauntless to be seen behind it in the near distance.

"Second Lieutenant Groves!" Elizabeth whispered aloud, Jack also immediately recognizing him by his distinct features.

Like the other, this merman's flesh was a unnatural drowned pale, though a shade or two darker then that of the first, with rich bronze colored scales that glittered in the sun and darkened down his back, while the bronze scales lightened into a creamy color along the underside of his tail, the webbing between his fingers and fins a flashy copper. Unlike the red-scaled Gillette, Groves' dorsal fin trailed all the way down his back, tapering off half way down his tail, his fins were less spiky then the other's, his short shorn brown hair slicked away from his angular face, a few bits of sea weed to be seen tangled in the brown strands as he observed the pirates gathered on deck in interest, clearly not as hostile as the first. Strapped around his waist was also a sword belt, both creatures apparently having jury-rigged a smaller strap of sea weed about the hilt to stop the blades from falling out of their sheaths.

Like the rest of the crew, Jack kept looking between the two mermen, dark eyes glittering as his heart hammered in his chest and his mind raced. _If the two lieutenants where here then surely...?_

The seal in the net that had gone quiet at Lt. Gillette's appearance and forgotten by the crew began to struggle and thrash in its bonds again, letting out gargling yelp.

"Shut that damned thing up!" Pintel hissed out of the corner of his mouth, yellow eyes not leaving their 'visitors'. Drake silently nodded and picked up the club he still held and took a step towards the animal.

The dorsal fins on both Gillette and Groves' backs flared as their eyes narrowed, the red scaled merman crawling a few menacing feet off the railing and onto one of the large cannons with his strong pale arms, the flukes on the end of his elegant tail fanning out to reveal hidden and very wicked looking spikes, making everyone stop.

It was Elizabeth however that quickly figure things out, remembering the sounds of all the agitated seals from earlier when they had been in the cabin and how all the noise had suddenly stopped.

"The seal! Let the seal go," She hissed, gesturing to the struggling animal.

When none moved William took a dagger from his belt and rushed over to cut the netting, his brown eyes looking up every now and then to keep an eye on the two mermen as he sawed through the damp hemp. The large cook looked as if he was about to say something, but wisely kept his mouth shut at the look the young Blacksmith shot him, grumbling under his breath about dinner and the net he was going to have to repair.

As Will worked the seal had gone still again, cautiously watching him, it's large eyes seeming oddly sentient, which made him even more uneasy. But he quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind, writing them off as just his over active imagination, finally cutting through the last of the netting and stepping back.

The animal eagerly wriggled out of the net and quickly scuttled away from the crew and over to the red merman's side. The crew watching in silence as Gillette turn and shot the creature a pointed glare, looking very irritated as he let out a series of low hissing sounds. Whatever was said the seal seem to hang it's head in shame, they then watched the red-haired merman make a sharp motion, pointing with a pale arm in the direction of the Dauntless, the seal immediately stiffened up as if at attention before waddling over and leaping off the side of the ship.

Non of the crew saw the larger seal that had been quietly and worriedly circling the ship, quickly join it's mate in clear relief, the other seals coming over to make sure he was alright before swimming off. The two sleek creatures intertwining and nuzzling one another before the larger seal growled and gave the smaller a few scolding nips, the other seeming quite abashed, shying from the other animal's ire.

Then at some unheard command all the seals stopped to listen to something before they all darted off beneath the waves. And being that everyone's attention on deck was understandably on the two mermen, they didn't see the arrival of another creature torpedoing at top speed towards the Black Pearl from the direction of the straight, nor the flash of a long green tail. Meanwhile back on deck…

"Looks like a mermaid flopped up on deck after all, Lieutenant Gillette," Elizabeth noted in a rueful tone, having taken a few steps closer to the transformed first Lieutenant. A smirk on her lips, remembering his words to her before having her locked in the Dauntless' main cabin years before, while William had been in the evil clutches of Barbossa.

The creature that was Groves only watched her curiously from across the deck, shifting his muscular and shinning bronze tail on the wide railing he perched on, the other's reaction however was much more impressive. The creature that had once been Gillette bristled, the spiky bright red fins along his back and forearms flaring out as he reared up on his tail and hissed at her, sea water spilling from a mouth that now contained a rather large and sharp set of canine teeth, his dark flashing brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

With a sharp gasp, she took a weary step back from him, Elizabeth's bravado immediately evaporated at the realization that the Lieutenant was clearly no longer human and just might have no compunction to actually harm her.

Will quickly pulled her back with the others and took a protective step in front of her, sword at the ready, standing shoulder to shoulder with Jack and Gibbs. The rest of the crew also falling back a few steps away from their apparently ill tempered guests.

"That was intrestin'," Jack observed with a cock of his head, both eyebrows raised before leaning back towards Elizabeth behind him. "I don't think he be like'in ya much Liz." He told her in loud stage-whisper, not taking his eyes off the still glaring Gillette; so in turn didn't see the irritated look she threw him.

"I see some thing have not changed then," she grumbled acerbically, peering over Will and Jack's shoulders, watching the frightening creatures that had once been Lieutenant Gillette and Groves.

As Jack looked between the two creatures, a deeper frown pulled at his sun-kissed features as sharp worry settled into his stomach, even with the storm of emotions and the over all oddness of the last few moments, there was one thing he didn't see in either of the two Lieutenants. Recognition…And neither had spoken a word since appearing.

It was then that another splash and a thump was heard.

As one everyone turned to the other side of the ship, watching Groves flick his tail and turn to look down at whoever was now climbing up to join him. Jack's heart thundered in his chest as he waited in anticipation with the others as hope and dread warred inside of him.

A few moments later another merman appeared, pulling himself up next to Groves, dripping sea water onto the dark deck, one arm holding onto one of the taunt rat lines. Like the other two his skin was an unnatural drowned white, his pale muscular torso ending at his narrow hips, instead of legs there was a sinuous and muscular green tail which was even longer then the other two's, a darker pattern of jade markings running down it, a faint dusting of green scales along his broad shoulders and cheek bones, the webbing between his long fingers and fins a blue-green color. A sword belt buckled around his narrow waist as long wet brown hair partly obscured a handsome and familiar face while a pair of striking emerald colored eyes cautiously scanned those on deck.

"Bloody hell! It's Commodore Norrington!" Gibbs swore, immediately reaching for his flask only to find it missing, having dropped it earlier.

"Oh My God! James!" Elizabeth choked, both hands flying to her mouth.

"Jamie!" Jack gasped, kohl lined eyes wide as he staggered forward a step. He thought he saw recognition in those familiar eyes as they looked their way.

They all watched Norrington opened his mouth as if to speak or perhaps take a deep breath, but instead water began to pour out of his mouth and nose in a great rush. Elizabeth quickly turned her face into Will's shoulder as he and everyone else on deck could only watch in horror as Norrington spilt a great lungful of sea water onto the deck, green eyes still watching them. After he had expelled all the liquid from his lungs he took a deep breath of air before his lips parted to speak-

"Devil! Don't let it speak Satan's lies!!!" Conall suddenly screamed, shoving some of the others out of his way, wild-eyed fear on the wiry pirates' face as he raised a pistol and fired.

"NO!" Jack screamed, jolting forward, only Anamarie's firm grip on his sleeve held him back.

Norrington's attention snap Conall's way and his eyes widened, barely dodging aside, the shot missing him by a hair, causing the taught ratline he had been holding to snap as he fell forward on to the deck, Groves flopping down next him a moment later.

"E's come back from the dead to finish us off!" Yelled a different pirate, as many of the crew drew forth weapons.

"Not if we do em' in first!" Bellowed another.

On mass half of them surged forward, shoving past a stunned Will and Elizabeth and a swearing and yelling Jack, as Norrington and Groves immediately raised themselves up on their arms. Many apparently making the mistake in thinking that their low position on the deck now made them vulnerable, as they charged forward with thoughts of glory and revenge they might take upon the famed Commodore and his two wolves.

Norrington lashed out with his tail at the two nearest pirates, sending both men flying back before raising himself gracefully upright like a cobra balanced on it's tail while drawing his sword, standing almost as tall as when he had normal legs, eyes narrowed. Beside him Groves sent a few more men flying with his tail, a look of determination and anger on his face.

"Not good!" Jack yelped, seeing the flash of Norrington's blade as everything turned to chaos around him. He, Gibbs and most of the older crew trying to get the situation back under control, with little success, Anamarie going so far as to strike out and kick peoples legs out from under them. Poor Marty climbed up into the rigging, knowing because of his size that he was useless in this fight, only able to angrily watch from above with a pistol in hand.

William grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her back towards the safety Jack's cabin, taking up a defensive position in front of her as the other pirates aboard either ran towards the three creatures or ran to get out of the way. Elizabeth was a bit surprised to see both Pintel and Ragetti next to her staying out of the way, both with their weapons in hand, just in case, but not wanting to have any part of the action taking place. Watching another pirate go flying as Jack waved a pistol around, cursing up a blue streak in eight different languages as men swore and cried out. The skinny one-eyed pirate, unconsciously holding onto the shorter man's thick arm as they watched the riot around them, both pirates glancing her way for a moment and gave a helpless shrug.

An angry and red-faced Gibbs was hollering for the men to stop, yanking people back. "Ya idiots! They'll be calling a storm down on us, ya fools!"

A slender and pale skinned pirate with long greasy black hair by the name of Cob, came forward to try his steel against the monsters on deck. He gave a gasp however when his sword was knocked out of his hand by a surprise blow and found himself unable to move as the dreaded Pirate Hunter himself loomed over him then, looking down his aristocratic nose at him with a blood freezing glare as if he had just found the lowest form of dirt on the underside of his shoe. Poor Cob could only stand there, going white as a ghost, legs shaking as he suddenly lost control of his bowels.

"Cob! Move it ye bloody knocked-kneed idiot!" Drake snarled from behind him. Lunging forward and grabbing the younger man by the back of his blue vest and yanking him back before the Commodore or the other two mermen could finish him off, dragging him back from the main fighting with the rest of the older crew.

There was the crack of another pistol and Groves, who stood defensively beside Norrington, fell back and let out a terrible inhuman shriek of pain as he clutched at his now bloody shoulder.

"If they bleed, they can die!" Conall, bellowed. Picking himself off the deck from where he and a few others had been knocked back moments earlier by a powerful swipe of a tail.

On the other side of the ship Gillette bristled and let out a frightening snarl, already agitated and seeing Groves and Norrington attacked he leapt at the nearest pirate. Sinking his sharp teeth into the tall pirate's tattooed neck, the man gave a scream as he went down before it ended in a wet gurgle, the merman ripping out his throat before raising up on his sinuous tail and drawing forth his own sword, the lower half of his pale face now stained red. Groves who had also managed to raise himself back up again, his shoulders hunched in pain, drew his sword, leaning against the railing for support while Norrington took a defensive position between him and most of the attacking crew.

A large olive skinned fellow let out a war cry as he charged Groves and Norrington with an upraised axe, dreadlocks flying, both mermen dodged out of the way in opposite directions. Groves accidentally knocking down two men as he swung his tail out for balance, both of them forced to crawl for a moment on their hands before rising up again, sword in hand.

Something with no legs should not be able to move so fast, the axe wielding pirate thought to himself before turning his main focus to the biggest threat. Watching the green scaled merman standing tall again, sword in classic fencing position, waiting for the next attack. He didn't have to wait long however, the pirate coming at him again with a fierce yell.

Green eyes narrowed, he was through playing games. Dodging to the left, Norrington gracefully avoided the axe blade before lunging forward with his own weapon, the blade sank through one of the pirates' dark eyes and punched back out through the back of his scull. The large man's body froze, the axe dropping as his hands spastically twitched, his other eye still wide open as if not understanding what had happened, several men nearby let out curses while falling back. Changed or not the Pirate Hunter was still a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

Without a word Norrington yanked his now bloody sword back and they all watched the man's body fall heavily to the deck like a puppet with its strings cut. The warning was clear, _stay back or die_, but still others would not take head.

Nearby Jack barely yanked Gibbs out of the way, Gillette's deadly tail coming up and missing the older man by a hair and instead sliced the neck of the younger pirate unfortunate enough to be standing next to him, all but decapitating the poor fellow. In the ensuing shuffle the body was knocked over the side of the ship as Gillette hurried to Groves' side, snarling and snapping at any that came close, sword and deadly tail stained with blood. The unnatural speed of him and the others when they were forced to use their hands and tails to crawl along the deck before stopping and standing up on their tails again was something that prickled at the edge of some ancient primal fear in the dark depths of the hearts of normal men.

With much irritation, Jack was quickly realizing that he was going to be needing to replace most of the crew they had picked up in Tortuga. Cause if there was one thing he couldn't abide by, it was men that couldn't or wouldn't follow orders as he grabbed another man and shoved him back, pistol in hand. After one mutiny already he wasn't going to stand for it. A quick glance at the blood spilt on the deck and Jack was wondering if he was going to have any men left at the rate the James and the others were going through them.

Unfortunately in all the activity none saw Gavin swing down from his perch in the rigging, caught up in youthful enthusiasm and the want to prove himself, the teen drew forth his notched cutlass and ran forward into the fray. A fierce look of determination on his smooth brown face, this was his home and no monsters were going to scare him!

Marty gave a shout on spotting him, scrambling down after him, at the small man's shout Anamarie and Jack looked up before seeing what had the bald dwarf upset. Both their eyes flying wide at seeing the teen run up to the Commodore. "Gavin!" They yelled at the same time, trying to shove their way forward through the press of bodies, knowing the teen didn't stand a chance.

"GET OUT ME WAY!!! Anamarie bellowed. Kicking one man in the balls and promptly leap-frogging over his bowed back as the large pirate clutched his privates, jabbing her sharp elbow into the face of another in her way.

Norrington had smashed the pommel of his sword into the face of dark haired pirate, knocking the shirtless man back, when he whipped around to confront his next opponent, sword at the ready- only to look down and see a gangly teenager with a sword clutched in both hands. Who apparently upon confronting Commodore Death face-to-face became frozen, all his previous courage leaving him as fiery green eyes tuned his way. His slender brown fingers went numb and the heavy cutlass dropped to the deck with a loud clatter, his blue eyes wide in fear.

Norrington's eyes narrowed before he back-handing the teenager out of the way, poor Gavin was knocked senseless and sent tumbling, but he was alive and out of the way as the Commodore turned his attention on another attacker. Some of the men helping the dazed youth up and pulling him to safety as they watched the fight.

Hearing the boy cry out and seeing him struck finally caused Anamarie's famed temper to snap and she dived into the fray, her own cutlass now in hand, ignoring Jack's shouts of "Blast you all! Stop!"

The fiery first mate was heading straight for the Commodore, but came across the red-haired merman first, now fighting next to the bronze scaled one. With impressive skill she held her own against Gillette, parrying his sword and even jumping out of the way of his lashing and deadly tail. Scoring a shallow cut along his pale chest and causing him to slither back with a pained hiss, one webbed hand clutching at the bleeding wound. However when she leap forward with a snarl of her own, she found her blade suddenly blocked with a harsh "twang!" The tall Commodore suddenly in front of her, blocking her from Gillette.

"Just o' I wanted ta see!" She growled, lips curled over pearly teeth before delivering a furious round of strikes.

Norrington however said nothing, pale face determined but calm, parrying three of her hits before disarming her with disturbing ease, her sword clattering to the deck. She cursed, but without missing a beat she, kicked him in the abdomen causing him to fall back with a grunt, letting her grab a large knife from her belt and came back at him.

She gasped however when, quick as a snake, he suddenly caught her slender wrist with his free hand. However she refused to relinquish her hold on the blade, even when the Commodore promptly lifted her off her feet with the grip on her arm, holding the petite woman aloft as she fought and spat like a wild cat. Neither the merman or the woman noticing as the fighting around them ceased and the other pirates finally backed away, the other two mermen coming over to flank the green scaled one, weapons ready.

Anamarie gritted her teeth as strong pale fingers increased the pressure on her slender wrist, forcing her to drop her weapon, the blade clattering loudly to the deck. Her feet kicking in the air as the pirates watched with baited breath, waiting for the Commodore to gut her at any second. The chaos from just moments before over, all seeming to hold their breath, Gillette and Groves wearily watching the men around them.

"Ana!" Gavin cried piteously, no longer a pirate but just a scared and upset boy. One hand out stretched, his other clutching the main mast he was now partly hiding behind, tears in his big blue eyes, from the quarter deck Cotton's parrot gave a piercing screech from the old man's shoulder. The mute man stood with a rife trained on the three creatures, Marty next to him panting, knife in hand, while Will and Elizabeth still stood by the cabin doors and could only watch in dread.

Elizabeth feeling her stomach uncomfortably twist, never having seen this side of her ex-fiancé, never having seen Norrington in action before, somehow having always seen him as harmless or simply as a strict and stuffy older brother. Never seeing the deadly fighter the Navy man actually was, it was the same uncomfortable feeling she had gotten seeing Jack at the tavern in Tortuga, the dark and dangerous side of someone she had always seen as rather harmless. There was something frightening about having thought she knew both men and yet realizing that she didn't know them at all.

In front of her, William however had no such allusions, having seen and lived in the darker and grittier side of Port Royal, away from the large clean and expensive houses of the upper classes. Holding his swords at the ready, his lips thinned, he turned to still pirate next to him, "Jack! You must do something!" he barked.

With obvious reluctance Jack stepped forward and trained his pistol on Norrington, still holding the struggling woman off the deck, his aim steady even as his heart pounded in his chest, the look on his face clearly torn. He loved James, but he was Captain here and had a duty to protect his crew, he wouldn't let the Commodore hurt his first mate, no matter how much he loved him. And as much as it pained his heart to even think about, especially after thinking he had lost him before, he would rather put a musket ball through James' head then let his lover roam about as some mindless monster.

"Commodore Norrington!" he called, getting no response save for Gillette and Groves looking his way, the men shifting uneasily around him.

"Commodore!" He tried again with clear warning in his voice this time, taking another step forward. Managing to keep his voice steady as he reluctantly forced himself to cock back the hammer of his firearm. The rest of the crew watching in silent anticipation, Will and Elizabeth now standing behind him, looking from the pirate Captain to the silent Commodore.

"If you would be so kind as to be puttin' down me first mate." He asked politely with a forced smile, even as his dark eyes pleaded. The pale merman still didn't seem to hear him though, not moving, the elegant sword dripping blood onto the Pearl's dark deck.

"Your gonna ave' ta shoot em', Cap'm," Sexton hisses from somewhere off to his left, a few of the men grumbling their agreement as they watched. Will shifted restlessly, sword at the ready, clearly not knowing what to do as Elizabeth looked appalled by the whole situation, a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Please Jamie... Don't make me do this!" Jack begged in a tight whisper, heart caught in a painful vise.

Anamarie meanwhile had stopped struggling as she found herself looking the Commodore directly in the face and for several long heart beats they started at one another, icy green meeting fiery brown. His pale features but inches from her warm chocolate ones, neither backing down, ignoring everyone else, only the waves and the cry of the gulls above to be heard. The staring contest was finally broken when Anamarie watched a second set of clear eyelids briefly blink over the Commodore' piercing eyes.

Then Jack and the crew watched as Norrington slowly set the slender woman back on the deck, releasing her, both of them simply standing there silently. The two having apparently come to some type of truce, for Gillette and Groves silently moved out of her way as she stepped back from the Commodore before collecting her fallen weapons and joined Jack and the others. Gavin immediately darting to her side, plastering himself to her in whimpering relief. She gave him a quick one armed hug before firmly prying the youth off and shoving him behind her, knowing that things might not be over yet.

Finally the Pirate Hunter turned to look directly at Jack, who had dropped his pistol in almost tearful relief as soon as Anamarie had been set down. Jack was just stepping forward, a relieved and dazzling smile on his face, hand outstretched about to say something- when the sharp crack of a pistol suddenly echoed off the Pearl's black gunwales, making everyone jump

Elizabeth let out a loud gasp, hand flying to her mouth as everyone watched the Commodore jerk back, the other two creatures rushing to him as he fell to the deck, long green tail writhing like a snake. Only William's firm grip on her arm kept Elizabeth from rushing to him, while a furiously struggling Jack was only held back by the combined force of both Gibbs and Anamarie.

"Devil!" Conall spat, a smoking pistol in hand, his bent crucifix clutched in his other.

Everyone paused and fell quiet again after a long pregnant moment as they watched the Commodore slowly get up with rasp of scales on the deck and a low hiss, clutching his head with his free hand, white teeth gritted in pain. Groves had a webbed hand to his pale shoulder, warm brown eyes full of concern and anger, his own injured shoulder still bleeding. Gillette's gaze however was positively murderous, half his face still covered in blood, lips curled away from his sharp white teeth, sword at the ready, the gill slits along his neck fluttering. Watching as Norrington took away a hand now stained with crimson, revealing where the musket ball had miraculously just grazed his scalp, blood dripping down the side of his pale face and soaking his brown hair. Groves tightened his grip on his shoulder and the taller merman looked at him, a silent communication going on between them, Gillette apparently understanding what was said for he hissed something as well, not taking his flashing eyes off the gathered pirates, the light glinting off his red stained sword.

"Damned demons!" Screeched Conall, seeing that he had failed to kill the creature. Spittle flying from his trembling lips as he threw the used pistol down and went for another pirate's pistol, snatching it from the stunned man's belt.Seeing the wiry pirate going for the weapon, Norrington barked something then grabbed a surprised Groves by the waist and tossed him over the side of the ship to the safety of the water below. Gillette was already perched on the railing prepared to dive in, waiting for Norrington, but the Commodore had paused, his pale webbed hands on the railing, looking back at the lithe pirate Captain still standing there with dark beseeching kohl lined eyes, a playful breeze making the trinkets in his hair chime.

"Jamie…" Sea green eyes met bottomless onyx ones across the distance between them as Conall raised the new pistol in seeming slow motion, lips pulled back into a sneer. At this range he wouldn't miss and everyone knew it, including the two creatures on the railing as the pirate pulled back the hammer-

Bam!

The sharp crack of a pistol went off, but it was Conall who suddenly clutched at his chest, blood welling up through the dirty fabric of his shirt under his crucifix, everyone then turned to see Jack standing there, smoking weapon still in hand. The wiry pirate gapped blankly at his captain for a moment before crumbling to the deck, eyes still wide open, staring at nothing as the others looked down at him.

"Any other fool who tries anythin' against me orders will be join'in that bilge-rat there in gettin' a one way passage to hell, savvy?" Jack snarled with a dangerous and feral look. A grim faced Gibbs and a glowering Ana flanking him, weapons at the ready along with much of the rest of the crew.

The sound of two splashes just then made every one look up, the mermen apparently having taken advantage of the crew's momentary distraction.

"James!!!" Jack turned and cried after him. "Nononononono!" Leaping over Conall's sprawled body and racing across the deck to crash against the railing where Norrington and Gillette had just been, seeing only the fading ripples below.

"James! Come back! Jamie..." he trailed off, eyes pleading. Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth rushing over to look a few moments later, but the mermen were long gone, not even any of the seals could be seen, the wreck of the Dauntless in the distance now truly abandoned save but for the waves and the gulls turning over head.

Above them in the rigging Raphael was scanning the water, his long white hair loose about his shoulders and his wrinkled face, his hand shielding his sharp eyes from the glare. "Cursed they be!" He warned ominously. "No doubt forever doomed to roam the oceans for the end of time, feeding on the flesh of hapless pirates!"

Unseen by everyone else, the old pirate's last words made Jack stop and think for a moment before a smirk momentarily quirk his lips.

Will continued to look at the water, his brown eyes still full of confusion and disbelief of the last few minuets, sword still in hand. "I can't believe it." Was the only thing he could say.

"I know, I not sure what is worse." Elizabeth agreed, wrapping her arms around him for comfort, her eyes full of worry. "I thought they were dead…but this?" She bit her lip, brushing some lose strands of hair out of her face while looking off in the direction of the Dauntless. "Now poor James and the others have been turned into some kind of… monsters."

Behind them Pintel and Ragetti where surveying the damage, the gangly pirate gingerly stepping over a body as his shorter companion shook his bald head and scratched an itch along his stubbly jaw.

"And I thou' the Navy an them was bad afore!" Ragetti warbled, his wooden eye rolling in it's socket as he looked down at a different body.

"You, said it Rags!" Pintel heartily agreed in his rough voice, almost slipping on some blood.

"Their not monsters." Jack stated, finally stepping back from the railing to look at the others, a serious look on his elfin features. "Enchanted or cursed some how, aye. But they not be monsters." The others however didn't look as certain, much of the crew still visibly shaken.

William frowned, a hand still on the railing as he turned to the lithe pirate. "How do you know that?" He demanded, shoving his sword back into it's sheath.

"No matter who the Commodore might have been before, he is clearly dangerous," he continued, motioning to one of the bodies being dragged away. "He and the others are no longer even human- perhaps it best that we track them down and destroy them before they possibly harm someone else."

"Will! You can't be serious!?" Elizabeth whipped around to look at him disbelief. "We can't hunt James down like some animal! How can you even propose such a thing?"

"Elizabeth, I understand your feelings, but you saw what they are capable of," Will turned to her, trying to make her understand. "If they could do this to a group of armed pirates, imagine if they came across a merchant vessel or some other ship. What they could do to innocent people?" Making Elizabeth chew her bottom lip, a frown on her face.

"May haps your right, dear William," Came a smooth voice before Elizabeth could reply, making her look to see Jack gliding over to the young Blacksmith, the Governor's daughter unconsciously moving out of the way.

"But personally don't care if James be plan'in on flopping up on the nearest ship and buggering the whole crew with a spoon. This here be my ship, and being that I'm the Captain of this here ship they'll be no hunting or harming of the good Commodore, savvy?" He said with a feral smile, the glint of gold and ivory in the sun, dark eyes flashing, the sharp ring of steel in those words. Will meeting his gaze, but finally backed down, clearly in disagreement, his lips in a tight line.

Looking around the deck Jack was pleased to see that most of his crew where relatively unharmed, having wisely listened to his orders and kept their distance from the Commodore and his Lieutenants. Of those badly injured or dead all with the exception of one, had been amongst the men they had recently picked up in Tortuga. And with the exception of a few, most of those men he planned to dump off at the nearest port. He wouldn't stand for disloyalty in his crew as he watched Anamarie bark orders for those men to be rounded up and the bodies to be moved, Gibbs getting some others to start the clean up, buckets of sea water being drawn up. Gavin keeping close to the first mate's side, still shaken, his cocoa-colored skin a bit ashen, his one cheek bruised while he sucked on his split bottom lip.

And though he frowned at the bruising and the memory of Jamie back-handing the teen, it also made his heart gladden. For if Jamie had truly been a monster as William and clearly much of the crew thought, he wouldn't have hesitated to cut the boy down. Hopefully in all of this young Gavin had learned a painful, but very important lesson. He did not envy the tongue lashing the poor boy was no doubt going to be getting later from Ana.

In fact now that he thought about it James hadn't killed anyone until Groves had been harmed and Marco came at him with an axe, having only initially lashed out when that damned zealot Conall tried to shot him, screaming nonsense about "devils" and such.

"Cap'm, what do ye want at do about these scurvy dogs that don't be hearin' your orders to well," Gibbs asked, shaking Jack out of his thoughts. The gray whiskered ex-navy man now standing beside him, arms crossed and glaring at the group of men now awaiting his judgment, the rest of the crew surrounding them, weapons drawn, pulling rank around their captain.

"But Cap'm they was monsters!" one dark-haired fellow in the group tried to plead. His nose badly broken and his left eye turning a dark purple, having taken the Commodore's sword pommel to the face.

"Get em' outta me sight!" he hissed, lips pulled back over ivory and gold teeth, sharply motioning for him and the others to be taken away. Several of the burlier members of the crew taking them below to the brig.

Jack then turned to Gibbs, "Whats our damage."

"Only six dead Cap'm. Including Conall, never liked that one… As for the rest, it just be bumps and a few flesh wounds. No damage ta the ship, none save us havin' ta be replacin' that ratline that broke."

Jack nodding his head before turning to look over the railing again, spotting a body floating in the water with a frown, Gibbs, Drake, Cob and several other members of the crew coming over to have a look as well.

"Who was that?" he asked with a frown, tilting his head back.

"Uh.. That be Lucky Elric, Cap'n. Picked him up last year in the Azores," Gibbs answered grimly, the first part of the man's name causing one of Jack's eyebrows to disappear under his headscarf.

It was Marty however that said something before anyone else could comment, looking up from watching the body bobbing below. "In the end I guess he weren't that lucky, eh?" he noted in dark humor, several of the others giving a low chuckle.

"What do we do about the body, Cap'm?" Drake asked, he and the other men understandable not wanting to get into the water any time soon.

But before Jack could answer they all jumped back when the body was suddenly jerked below the waves, all of them catching the flash of a red tail and pale hands, soon the water had calmed again and only Elric's decapitated head and a cloud of blood was to be seen. All felt a shiver run down their spines, while Dake proceeded to loudly throw up over the railing.

Will turned to look at Jack incredulously then, a hard look in his eyes. "Not monsters, you say?"

Jack said nothing, his face expressionless as Will then took hold of Elizabeth's hand and lead the sick looking young woman away from the railing, heading below decks.

sniff, sniff

It was then that everyone became aware of a foul odor in the air. Their noses wrinkling as they looked around, Ragetti and several others holding their noses, whileothers waved their hands about to ward away the stink.

"Oy! What be that awful reek!?"

"It's the stench of death," Someone croaked ominously.

"Well the stench o' death sure smell like shite!" Another muttered.

It didn't take them long however to figure out where the smell was coming from, all turning to look at the pale mortified pirate standing in their mist, his face red in utter embarrassment as the others moved away from him.

"Cob?"

"S-Sorry Cap'm. I-I got scared and all…"

Jack turned to Gibbs, "Hoist the main sail and take up anchor."

He then turned to the pale lanky pirate, leaning back and jabbing a ringed finger at him. "Cob! New pants! And go be washin' them shitty drawers of yours." He ordered, scrunching his face up in disgust and keeping a healthy distance from the soiled pirate, who quickly nodded and scuttled off, taking his odor with him.

"We'll be headin' back to Tortuga now?" Gibbs asked in a eager voice.

"Course not!" Jack chirped cheerfully as he walked over to the quarter deck, paying no mind to the frown on the older man's face. "Where going to take her past the barrier rocks and drop anchor in the main lagoon on the north island," He declared, glancing up at the black sails above and checking the wind as he climbed the steps.

That made Gibbs bushy eyebrows meet up and look confused as he climbed the stairs after him. "There be a way in?"

"Several actually." He said simply, taking the wheel.

"But there ain't no one that lives out 'ere, how do ye be knowin' for sure, Jack?" He asked, watching the lithe pirate take the helm.

Jack paused for a moment, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "Funny that. No one ever just be askin' the locals two islands away if their be a way in, eh?" he asked rhetorically and Gibbs had no doubt that there was a story to be told behind that statement. Shaking his head the ex-navy man walked away to help make way, if they was one thing about serving under Captain Jack Sparrow, was that it was never boring.

The captain in question apparently remembered something else just then, calling after the older man who paused at the top of the stairs.

"And be makin' sure that everyone understands that there be no harmin' of the Bark-barks while we be in these waters, savvy?"

"Aye, captain!" Gibbs gave a sharp nod before hollering orders to those on deck.

"Looks like I might have found what I was looking for after all, Lov," Jack happily whispered to the dark ship under his boots. The ship seeming to creak in answer as he stroked the smooth spokes under his ringed fingers, a golden smile on his face as he turned the wheel and the Black Pearl's dark sails caught the wind.

"Lets go catch us a mermaid!"

'

'

'

_You where all right, Mermaids and seals! Though our Navy boys are not your typical happy "the Little Mermaid" Disney type, more like the original and dangerous type. Murtogg and Mullroy also make an appearance in this chapter, think you spotted them?_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Pearls in the Deep (Part 6.)  
Author: Spiral2darkness  
Rating: PG-13, so far  
Pairing: established Sparrington  
Disclaimer: Disney owns most of these characters (with the exception of a few of my own OC) and the setting in which they live.  
Notes: This is my first PotC fic and is a AU since this takes place after CotBP but ignores the DMC (even though I liked the movie and have a few of the characters from it show up). Forgive any horrible historical inaccuracies, I'm just doing this for entertainment.  
I must confess that this fic was inspired by Oasisherself's wonderful "A Fish Tail" (go read it!), and reading Hellboy graphic novels before bedtime.

**This chapter is unbeta-ed, so lots of mistakes! Beware!**  
'

'

'

'

Later that day Jack showed them all one of the secret ways the natives two islands away had told him about to get through the maze of rocks and into to the north island. It proved to be a harrowing experience for everyone aboard, save the grinning captain, who everyone thought mad anyway, as he steered them around the island to a hidden entrance.

The camouflaged passage amid the rocks that stood many feet taller then the top of the ships' highest mast, more rocks further behind the opening creating an optical allusion of an impenetrable wall to any that didn't know the way, one could sail around the island from either way for years and still not find the entrance. In fact the only thing that marked the way where two tall spire-like rocks that jutted out of the water just a little higher then all the other rocks. The pathway was wide enough for a large ship to pass safely, yet even so it was tricky sailing and took an iron clad nerve to get through, but Jack slipped the _Black Pearl _through with ease, the black galleon gliding past the rocks farther in before the ship entered the calm and crystal clear waters around the large green island as most of the crew stood on deck dumfounded. Having braced themselves for the worst moments before, some having even closed their eyes tightly shut, thinking they would be dashed to bits at any moment. Once again though, Jack and the _Pearl_ having proven to have an almost supernatural luck about them, as if a few of the more playful heathen gods were keeping an eye out for them.

Now inside they saw what the many deadly rocks and the submerged reefs so jealously guarded and what could only be occasional glimpsed at through the encircling maze outside. A lush tropical paradise with pristine white beaches, fresh water springs, and plenty of vegetation and wild game. Soon the elegant black galleon was anchored in a small deep water bay and several jollyboats lowered as the crew rowed to shore to take advantage of the safety the bay offered and make camp on land. More then a handful of the more suspicious members of the crew however decided to stay behind and tend the ship, utterly refusing to set one foot on such a cursed place. And while weary and still unsettled by the various goings on of late, many of the others would not pass up the opportunity to walk on land for a bit and have some leisure time on this hidden unspoiled place, knowing that they were safe from any other ships in the area, Navy or otherwise. After a few more trips back and forth from the ship, those that decided to come ashore made sure to drag the jollyboats up away from the tide, then set up camp on the beach with a wonderful view of the _Black Pearl _serenely floating in the bay, while others went into the lush jungle to collect water and fruit.

After camp was officially set up, Jack, still in his coat and hat, though having kicked his boots off shortly after coming ashore, strolled away from camp to do. "A little surveyin' of the land, as it were."

As he walked away William looked up from helping unload some of the supplies they had taken from the _Pearl_ with a frown, his dark eyes full of unanswered questions and anger as he dropped a thick coil of rope and stalked after the colorful pirate. Elizabeth and a few of the others noticed him and Jack leave as they continued to set up camp, still clad in her men's clothes, Elizabeth adjusted the tricorn on her head and moved to follow after her husband.

She was stopped however by Anamarie, who grabbed her thin arm as she walked past where the first mate was helping build a fire. The younger woman turned and sharply shrugged off the older woman's work rough hand, her hat casting a shadow over her smooth face, trying to shoot Ana an icy glare, that just made her look petulant instead. The first mate was unimpressed, but seemed to be in a milder mood that day, not taking offence to Elizabeth's rude behavior, dropping her hand to her hip, faded yellow headscarf keeping her dark hair back.

"Leave dem'!" The petite first mate barked before nodding in the direction of Jack and William's retreating backs. "The Whelp an the Captain needs to be avin' words. There be the business of Bootstrap between dem that needs say'in." She explained, looking down her nose at the other before turning and going back to barking orders at the others, swatting Gavin away from one of the stacked rifles.

Elizabeth glared after her with thinned lips before turning to watch Will hurry down the beach after the sauntering pirate captain, her brown eyes full of concern before she gave a rather unlady like snort and stomped back to help the others.

------------------------------

He had been walking for awhile, his bare feet not seeming to mind the hot sand as he left the camp farther behind, allowing himself to think for a bit, running some calculations in his head while pondering the true size of the island and just where James might be.

"Jack!" The pirate internally cringed as he stopped, briefly closing his kohl lined eyes with a sigh before turning to the young Blacksmith behind him. Watching Will come to a stop a few feet away, the camp to be seen in the distance behind him, his boots covered in sand while the rolled up sleeves of his stained white shirt flapped in the breeze, several strands of his dark hair blowing across his forehead, his body tense.

"I must know," William started, squinting in the glare of the sun over head. His calloused hands balling up into fists as Jack waited patiently for him to continue.

"Jack did… Did you and… my father…?" Will trailed off, as if unable to finish. Looking down at the white sand separating them, Jack's small footprints to be seen as his lips formed a tight line before looking up again, eyes hard.

"Are you why he left us?" he demanded quietly. Remembered the heart-ache and the long ago sounds of his mother crying ringing in his mind as he stood there, the sun beating down on them from above.

Jack's countenance became serious as he slowly walked back to the younger man, who looked so like his father before him, silently watching his approach, those guarded and flashing brown eyes full of so much remembered pain and sadness, demanding answers. "No dear William, I was sadly not. No matter how much I used to wish it." He admitted with a small sad smile before his face became serious again and a ringed finger came up to point at Will. "No, you and your mother's place was always firmly cemented in Bill's heart… a part I was never privileged to. It was not for me that he left you both in England."

"Then why!?" William demanded fiercely between clenched teeth, stepping closer.

"He left because of the song of the sea. 'E was a pirate- remember?" Jack answered honestly with a quirk of his head. "The sea was in his blood, couldn't deny er' song for long no matter how much he loved your mother an you." Motioning to the ocean with knowing eyes.

William turning to glare out into the endless blue to be seen beyond the barrier rocks. So his father had been as enchanted by the horizon as Jack in the end, so much so that he was deaf to the pleading and calls of the young wife and child he left behind. His hands slowly unclenched at his sides, now knowing the truth did nothing to abide the deep ache still in his heart and the sharp bitterness of bile in his throat as he listened the distant mocking of the waves.

"Oh, don't get me wrong now. We slept together, fucked like mad eels we did!" Jack continued ruefully. Drawing Will's attention back, a noticeable blush coming to the younger man's cheeks at his words, clearly uncomfortable, but the pirate took no notice he features softening while that small sad smile returned, lost in his own memories. "Grand adventures we ad, one of the best pirates ever to sail the seven seas. Your father was an excellent lover as well, but while I might have warmed his bed, kept 'em company and… watch each other's backs." The smile slowly fading from his lips as he spoke. "I did not fire his heart… Not for all my desperate wanting and trying." He admitted, painful ghosts of the past flashing behind those dark eyes.

A sharp and familiar thorn of bitterness pierced his heart as Jack thought of the hurt and terrible betrayal he had felt when Bootstrap stood with Barbossa and the others that dark day during the mutiny all those years before. No, Turner hadn't looked happy as he stood there in Barbossa's shadow, he hadn't hurt or mocked Jack like all the others, but he had stood there silent and watched all the same…saying nothing…just watching as he begged, railed and pleaded… Those eyes so like the brown eyes looking at him now, just watching…

Yet even now there was no hate in his heart when he thought of young Turner's father, he really did miss him, wistful and bittersweet memories of adventures gone past in his heart, safely tucked away. Jack had moved on, when you chase the horizon the only way- is the way forward. But being a pirate Jack didn't willingly give up what he had rightly stolen. And at the moment he had come to collect what he thought lost to sea, storm and cannon fire, now if he could just find his Commodore turned fish…

"Jack." The young man next to him spoke up again, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "I don't like what you do…with men I mean," Will paused with a frown, clearly rethinking his words. "Or most women for that matter." He amended, watching a smirk appear on Jack's face.

"But you're a good man Jack, and your my friend. And that's not changed," he said sincerely, looking up and watching Jack's smirk transform into a real smile. The pirate stepped closer and clapped him on the shoulder and Will was unable to help the answering smile that lit up his own face, putting a firm hand on Jack's shoulder in turn.

The memory of his father was still painful and hazy, even now after listening to Jack's many stories and little insights the man was still an utter mystery, but the shocked outrage and anger that he had felt flare up so hotly upon learning of Jack's and the Commodore's relationship was gone. Now with some of his questions laid to rest a part of him realized that a certain bit of his anger had been a territorial possessiveness towards Jack, and while he did not love Jack as he loved Elizabeth, Jack was 'his' friend, a part of his family! A friend he had rescued from Norrington and the noose. The same Commodore Norrington who he had always seen as a rival, Norrington who had saved him from the ocean that day, who taught him how to use a sword. Norrington who seemed so haughty and cold, the one who had almost married his Elizabeth. To learn after all of that, that Jack was with 'him', it had seemed almost like a betrayal, but now… it didn't . Oh there was still the unfinished business of what to do with the now much changed Commodore, if and when they found him, both he and Jack most assuredly not seeing eye to eye on that issue. But on this, the issue of Jack and his father and of his own feelings for Jack, they had made their peace, or at least William had made his peace. Jack hadn't thought there had been a problem to begin with and for a time the simply stood there and enjoyed the companionable silence as they watched the horizon.

"Oh, that be remindin' me!" Jack chirped after awhile, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Next time William, when your with dear Liz, you really must try this little trick I learned from the Sultana of Bombay herself taught me," He began as they started to walk down the beach, an amicable arm thrown around the younger man's shoulders, his other hand fluttering about. "It's really easy, and the lasses love it! First you need some of this here special oil… Then you just open their legs and …" They continued to walk along while Jack explain the "little trick" in detail when Will suddenly froze in his tracks, knocking Jack's arm away.

"Jack!!!" He yelled, beat-red in embarrassment while said pirate just continued to saunter away laughing.

-------------------------------

Later that afternoon the crew stumbled across the rest of 'Lucky' Elric's remains washed up on the beach. Elizabeth nearly getting sick when Marty noted with a wrinkled nose that it looked as if the body had clearly been fed on, pointing a stubby finger to where some mouth sized chunks of flesh had been ripped from the headless body. Anamarie squatting down for a closer look, not fazed in the least, noting with clinical coldness that the now bloated body was missing an arm and part of a leg, both of which looked like they had been ripped off rather then cut. Gavin squatting next to her and poking boredly at one of the many craps now scuttling about and happily feeding on the corpse with a stick, already having seen many a dead body at his young age.

Jack, who had kept a healthy distance after the body's initial discovery, ordered for it to be quickly buried, disturbed as everyone else, but trying to hide it. The possibility of James and his lieutenant's newly acquired appetites sitting uncomfortably on his and everyone else's mind. While Gibbs directed some of the others where to dig as William looked pointedly at the frowning Captain before walking off to join the pale Elizabeth, who stood with a few of the more squeamish members of the crew further up the beach trying to avoid looking in the direction of the grizzly find.

Their search for the Commodore and the rest of his cursed crew was proving to be as frustrating as their initial search for the _Dauntless'_ wreck days before. Even Jack's compass was proving to be all but useless, the arrow pointing out to sea at times while at others Norrington, while still in the area, was clearly on the move much to Jack's frustration. Moving off again before he had even come close to where he had just been. Jack also had to contend with the fact that most of his crew were even more reluctant to look for the Pirate Hunter and even less thrilled about the prospect of actually finding the cursed Commodore again. Especially after the incident on the ship and then finding the remains of poor Elric on the beach. They had thought the dreaded Pirate Hunter bad enough when he was just out hunting down and hanging pirates, now he and his two lieutenants were apparently roaming around eating them!

While it wasn't nice, Jack really didn't understand why everyone was so upset. After all it was common enough knowledge that most mermaids and various sirens of the sea had a taste for human flesh (at least the ones he had met). Really, what was the problem? So James might have a more…varied pallet now, change was good. Right?

That days' search turned up nothing save for a large stash of rum and spirits that a few of the men had in a stroke of luck stumbled upon, which dramatically improved everyone's mood. No doubt it was one of many cashes hidden around the island by some of the local rum-runners and being that there was no honor amongst thieves- and they where pirates after all. They helped themselves to the booty, stacking the barrels and many crates of rum and various booze in camp along with the veritable feast that the jungle provided. The search also uncovered the splintered remains of a few small boats and an old boot, but aside from that there appeared to be no other evidence of human habitation of the island.

The following day Jack, William and a handful of the others where out collecting more water from the freshwater springs in the interior near the other side of the island, when they heard the faint barking of seals. Jack excitedly ordered for the group to split up, the rest would head back to camp with the water while he, William, Cotton and the burly crewman named Larz went to investigate. Following the noise the pirates made their way through the thick undergrowth, skirting around the denser trees, but keeping hidden from anyone on the open beach.

As they crept closer, stealthfully keeping hidden in the lush foliage, they saw the large colony of animals lounging lazily on the beach, some grumbling to one another while most simply slept, a broad flipper occasionally coming up to swat at an annoying fly or scratch an insistent itch. From where he now crouched Jack's dark eyes scoured the beach and nearby water for any sign of James, Gillette or Groves, but didn't see them as the rest of the group came to crouched behind him and peer between the large waxy leaves of the plant shielding them.

"What do you plan to do?" William whispered from his position beside him. Jack was about to tell him when-

"Suck me yard! Whraaack!!!"

The quiet was shattered by the sudden screech, making everyone jump and look back at Cotton and the parrot on his shoulder. The poor mute pirate could only shrug helpless, looking rather embarrassed at the odd things his bird picked up and shouted at the most inappropriate times. The parrot however look rather pleased with itself, fluffing up its colorful feathers before lifting it's tail and promptly defecating, though kindly not soiling it's living perch.

Their cover blown, Jack could only murderously scowl at said bird as all the animals on the beach startled awake and stopped what they had been doing to look in their direction. Seeing the small party of pirates trying to hide in the undergrowth, the sea lions turned on mass and raced for the water, raising many barks of alarm as they splashed into the shallows.

"Wait! Wait! Nonono! Bad bark-barks! Bad!" Jack yelled, bursting out of the foliage and chasing after the galloping quadrupeds, arms waving. The others following their captain down the beach at a much more sedate pace, most of the animals having already made it to the water however, darting away. But Jack was shockingly quick when he wanted and managed to catch up with one of the last of the larger animals in the shallows, the water coming up to his bare calves while blocking its escape.

"Bad bark-bark! Bad! Sit! Stay!" He shouted, arms outstretched to keep the large animal from escaping.

The lithe pirate however gave a loud yelp when the 'Bark-bark' promptly snarled and snapped it's teeth at him, making him leap out of the way least he want to find out just how sharp those teeth really where before the seal dived into deeper water after the others. Soon they where gone as if they had never been, leaving Jack to watch them go in frustration, arms flopping heavily to his sides, even though he wasn't exactly sure what he would have done if he had succeeded in catching one as the others watched him from the safety of the beach.

"_Damn it all! Where are you Jamie!" _He mentally shouted, but the lapping waves and the gulls wheeling above had no answers. A quick check of his compass made him roll his eyes with a groan, the arrow was pointing behind him, which meant, since he was apparently confined to the water now, that James was somewhere on the other side of the island. With a sigh Jack trudged back up to the beach to join the others, _it was going to be a long day. _

Two fruitless trips later back to the wreck in one of the jollyboats proved the _Dauntless_ to apparently be abandoned save for a few gulls. And with the exception of that one encounter with the seals earlier that day, and the occasional spotting of one of the animals darting amongst the distant barrier rocks, they hadn't caught even a glimpse of either Norrington or his Lieutenants by the time evening arrived.

With the search called off for the night the crew enjoyed the rest of the evening around a large bonfire, though keeping well away from the water as they sat around talking and laughing. Helping themselves to the pilfered spirits and feasting on the rich bounty of game and fruit that the island had to give. Jack of course was right in the middle of everything, having down more then his share of the rum, happily joking and waving a bottle around with the others even as his dark eyes lingered at the sight of the sea, searching the dark waves, always hoping that maybe…

Farther away from the group Elizabeth sat next to William in the sand, his strong arm around her as she rested her head against his shoulder. Both having kicked off their boots earlier, wriggling their pale toes in the sand while watching a romantic sunset as they listened to the merry sounds of the others. How much their lives had changed and grown in these last few years, adventure, magic and even a few monsters… There where times when Elizabeth wondered if it was all just some wonderful and frightening dream and she would wake up as she unconsciously tightened her grip on Will's hand, a smile coming to her pink lips as she felt the answering squeeze of those beloved calloused fingers.

She looked up to study Williams' dark profile, the bonfire behind them casting their faces in shadow, but even in the dark she could see him brooding over something, his thoughts far away. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the others then, ignoring the long strands of hair that fluttered across her smooth face as she watched. The tall angular pirate called Ing was playing a long flute, while the large black bearded pirate called Larz and the much thinner and smaller Cob both beat on improvised drums, creating a fast paced song that made one automatically want to tap their foot along. Anamarie and two other pirates with dark skin were doing a wild and stomping dance she had never seen before in the sand, kicking up their heels as they matched one another's movements, their voices raised in a melodious chant as others sitting around the fire clapped. To Elizabeth their dancing was strange and heathenistic, harking back to far off and exotic lands that their parents and relatives had no doubt been taken from. Many of the other pirates also stomped, leapt and spun about as they danced their own dances, some the Governor's daughter recognized, like the terrible but lively trot the very drunk Ragattie and Pintel were attempting. Many of the other dances however she had never seen before, the dancers drawing from their own far flung cultures, and some were just plain better dancers then others as she watched in amusement as more then one pirate tripped over his own feet or fall over in the sand. And yet some of the dancers seemed to move in a world all their own as she turned and watched Jack twirl around the flames, having taken off his coat earlier, bottle in hand looking more like some colorful gypsy then a feared pirate, moving with a grace all his own. Yet for all their differences and styles they all danced to the same wild rhythm.

She was reminded of the night she and Jack had spent marooned on that spit of land by Barbossa, dancing and singing drunkenly around that long ago bonfire. She pretending to be tipsy while watching Jack down bottle after bottle, getting drunker and drunker, which he seemed to be doing now. A frown pulling at her lips as she watched him wheel about, arms out flung caught up in the music, wild and fey, how could he ever be attracted to someone like James? Someone so cold, reserved and aloof? Someone who she had grown up with, who she thought she had known, a stern but loved older brother figure. Yes, James was handsome…but he was so different from Jack. Night to his day, ice to his fire… What did Jack see in James that she had not in all the years she had known him?

It still seemed like such an impossible thing as she turned to look forward again, the sun having finally set, the horizon a fading splash of crimson as the last rays of day gave way to the cool indigo of night, William beside her still lost in his own thoughts. Her frown deepened as she analyzed her feelings, for though she knew she should be utterly disgusted and disturbed at the thought of James and Jack sharing a bed, two men laying together, a sin in the eyes of the Church and in the Bible, their masculine forms intertwined with one another… But she was surprised that she was not. And it made her wonder not only about herself, but just who she was becoming as she nuzzled her face into William's warm neck, drinking in the simple comfort of his solid presence. In the end, who was she to judge?

---------------------

A fat moon was sailing across a dazzling sea of stars above when Jack finally left the others to their merriment. Only the keen-eyed Anamarie, Gavin fast a sleep beside her in the sand, and a thoughtful Gibbs to watch him walk into the night, the older ex-navy man silently shaking his head as they turned back to the fire.

Needing to be alone with his own jumbled thoughts, Jack wandered down the beach leaving a meandering path of footprints behind him, his movements a little more wobbly then normal from all the drink. Half a bottle still clutched in one hand, the moon above turning the white sand under his narrow feet a pale sparkling blue as far off night birds cried out from the interior of the island as he left the bright beacon of camp farther and farther behind before it disappeared altogether. Eventually he came to a swaying stop on a small stretch of deserted beach partly inclosing a peaceful lagoon, a few large flat rocks leading out into the mirror-like water. Hopping from rock to rock (almost falling off at one point), he managed to make it to the farthest and largest rock out before plopping down to enjoy the silence as he finished off the rest of his bottle, content to listen to the sounds of the ever calling sea.

Eventually Jack put down the almost empty bottle and took off his hat, placing it out of the way with the bottle and laid back to doze for awhile, the shocks and disappointments of the last few days finally taking its toll. He desperately missed James, his Jamie was out there somewhere, swimming around, doing whatever it was that cursed Commodores do… A frown came to his face then.

So long as his James wasn't out there chasing some other mermaid's scaly tail… or some scallywag fish was thinking of movin' in on his territory! Cursed or whatever he now was, the Pirate Hunter was his! With a with a snort, Jack rubbed his tired eyes. Wherever he was and whatever he was doing, James might as well have been on the other side of the world for all the good it did he thought irritably, dropping his hand on his belly as he glared up at the serine moon, a pout on his lips.

What if that had been his only chance back on the _Pearl_? Perhaps that damned Conall had ruined everything and he would end up like poor Orpheus. Having a second chance to regain his lost Eurydice, only to lose them again? Magic was fickle like that. So close- so horribly close. Only to have it snatched so cruelly away! His chance lost with the crack of a musket and a flick of a tail. He could not even be sure if James was even really James anymore. What if he was changed in mind as well as body, what if he didn't even know him?

Jack lay there gazing up into the starry sky on that chill stone, the sounds of the wind and the lapping of waves lulling his aching heart as his thoughts wondered, helped set free by a restless mind and too much rum. Memories and daydreams mixing and dancing with one another, so wonderfully real, yet so terribly false as the lithe pirate hummed softly to himself, fingers fluttering in the air as if to some unheard orchestra, stubbornly ignoring the trickle of wetness that escaped the corner of his eye.

A half hour later he suddenly jerked into wakefulness, his arm accidentally hit something before he heard the distinct sound of his rum bottle rolling away, followed by a loud hollow 'plop' of it falling into the water. For a moment he lay there on his back, feeling wrung out while blinking up into the night sky, listening to the sound of the waves and cursing his luck. The hollow feeling in his belly and the nagging want of a drink, to retreat into the simple and temporary comfort of warm alcohol, he decided to retrieve his bottle.

With a groan Jack slowly rolled over, the many trinkets in his hair chiming as he pulled himself to the edge of the rock and looked down into the dark water, but with a disappointed sigh he saw no sign of his bottle. "Why is the rum always gone?" he muttered to himself, resting his cheek against the cool stone.

As he continued to gaze sadly into the glass-like sea of reflected stars a ghostly face slowly materialized in the darkness of the water below amid those glittering stars.

Jack's breath caught in his throat, wondering if he was overly drunk or simply seeing things, with a deep breath he closed his eyes before opening them again. But the pale face was still there. A pair of green eyes watching him in turn from the depths, the long brown hair and the handsome features belonging to only one being in Jack's heart.

"Jamie..." He breathed as he unconsciously leaned down closer to the glass-like surface, watching the face gazing up at him from below slowly come closer. For a moment not but a thin film of water separated them as they simply gazed at one another, two beings on opposite sides of a mirror, eyes of fiery emerald and endless midnight locked, only the stars above to pay witness to the strange reunion. Jack's warm breath creating silvery ripples as his heart fluttered like a bird in cage within his chest, the hard stone under his hot palms cold, afraid to move less the vision disappear.

Then ever so slowly the pale face below moved forward to slowly emerge out of the water, those unblinking green eyes not breaking their gaze as he closed the distance between them until cool wet lips that tasted of sea water met warm supple ones. And for a moment time seemed to stop…

After a long breath the rest of James emerged out of the water and as he slowly rose up Jack also sat up, not breaking their kiss as he got to his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around James' wet body, pulling him close, pressing himself against the other as long pale arms enveloped him in turn. Under the fat moon above and the watching stars, two souls where reunited after a long separation as they reveled in one another's touch.

Eventually they both pulled back to look at one another, James studying the pirate's familiar and fey features, the distinct kohl around large almond-shaped eyes, those dark pools holding all the mystery of the tropical Caribbean night and the darkest depths of the unpredictable sea. While Jack in turn took stock of the changes in James' features, the sharper drowned pallor of his skin, the dusting of scales along his cheek bones and strong shoulders, the closed fan of the dorsal fin running down his strong back and the narrow hips that faded into green scales that disappeared into the dark water.

Jack could feel something rising in him and he opened his mouth to say something. Something that would be profound and eloquent. Something to let James truly know exactly how much he had missed him, loved him, needed him, how much he-

"BUUUURP!"

Only to let out a deep echoing belch. He managed a small mumbled, "Excuse me," while looking a little perturbed with himself, _that definitely hadn't been what he wanted to say! _Before deciding that actions speak louder then words anyway and went back to demonstrating it his Commodore instead.

James jerked his head back, his nose wrinkling after getting a full blast of Jack's rum soaked breath. "Your drunk, Sparrow." He stated in his distinct and familiar voice, clear disapproval in his tone while holding his chin up from Jack's heated kisses, looking the perfectly haughty officer he was.

Jack just made a happy slurred sound between the hungry kisses and nips he was now giving along James' smooth jaw, a silly grin on his sun-kissed face. His heart giving a happy little leap just to simply hear his Commodore's voice again, a part of him having been terribly frightened that whatever curse his Jamie was under had robbed him of his rich voice and memories, though Jack would still love him even if it had.

"Thought… Thought I'd lost you…" Jack mumbled, barely above a whisper. His smile momentarily faltering as he paused to run his ringed fingers over James' pale elegant features, as if to reassure himself that he was really there. Those same nimble fingers soon finding the tender and healing wound from Conall's pistol in James scalp, anger and concern flashing in those bottomless eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

James moved his head away and captured those wondering fingers with his own. "And yet, here you are. Did you come looking for me Jack?" He asked with a smile. Cocking an eyebrow, a note of teasing in his voice before lifting those ringed and tar stained fingers to his mouth and bestowing a kiss to them.

"Of course I did, lov!' Jack chirped in all seriousness, looking in fascination at the delicate blue-green webbing between James' long fingers before looking deep into those emerald eyes. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! What would a pirate like me be without his Naval nemesis?" He breathed in his velvety voice. Wrapping his arms around his neck, drawing the other near, their lips almost touching, feeling James's hot breath upon his face, dark smoky eyes now half-lidded. "What would I be without my Hunter?"

"What indeed, my pretty bird?" James responded, his breath mingling with Jack's as he brushed their lips together. Heat sparking in those green eyes as Jack watched in primal anticipation as James's pale countenance become predatory, feeling those strong arms coil tighter around him. In their fervent embrace they hungrily explored one another, kisses rough and bruising, growls rumbling in their throats as hands boldly explored one another, tracing random patterns that had meaning only to them. The intensity of it taking their breath away, their time apart having only strengthen their odd undeniable attraction for one another as their passion burst forth and all they could do was hold on and ride out the storm that swept everything else away.

A webbed hand came up to entangle in Jack's long wild locks, pulling the pirates' head back, braking their kiss and causing the many trinkets to chime as Jack bare his gold an ivory teeth to the moon above. Giving a hiss at the grip in his hair and the sudden sting of sharp teeth at his neck, his eyes fluttering shut as the pain soon faded into warm pleasure and his lips parted for a low moan.

The Commodore swept an apologetic tongue over the bruised and lightly bleeding wound before fiercely capturing those swollen lips again. Greedily swallowing the answering whimper, Jack's arms clutching tighter around his neck and shoulders, squirming and rubbing against him.

Jack taking no notice as those pale webbed hands traveled down and gripped him tight about the waist and hips. Those long wet arms locking firmly around his slender frame, paying no mind as those same arms pulled him from his stone perch, his legs automatically wrapping around James' waist as the merman moved farther out into the calm water of the lagoon. If Jack had been more aware he might have felt a flash of uncertainty, remembering the sight of Elric's mutilated body or perhaps all the many cautionary tales of unfortunate and foolish sailors who found themselves in the deadly grip of a beautiful, but ravenous mermaid, to be dragged below to their deaths.

But the lithe pirate thought of none of that, lost in the primal sensations of taste and touch, of hot wet skin and the pounding tempo of two hearts, taking no notice or care as they slowly sank beneath the warm water leaving the night air behind as they writhed and twinned around one another like sea snakes, the dappled light of the pale moon painting them both in exotic patterns of blue. Lean thighs, squeezed and rasped along the scaly green tail between them, the muscular coils wrapping and undulating around Jack's body as his long dark hair floated around him like a halo of ink, his nimble ringed fingers fisting shorter brown locks and roamed over firm pale flesh, basking in the press of the other body. The wet and heavy feeling of his clothes being shed by hurried hands, leaving nothing between them as they arched and grind against one another in the muted liquid world. His sighs and moans of pleasure escaping his parted lips in silvery bubbles that raced to the surface to become lost amongst the night air.

Neither caring as they slowly continued to sink before coming to a gently rest upon a soft bed of white sand between the colorful corals, the distorted image of the moon and the stars glittering above them. The occasional school of fish sailing by like flocks of exotic birds and the distant singing of whales serenading them as they made love under the waves.

---------------------------

Jack awoke to the sound of waves and the cry of sea gulls, slowly blinking open puffy onyx eyes he stared up into a pink and orange sky of morning. A few puffy clouds making their lazy way across the sky as he lay there feeling the solid and cool presence of the larger flat rock he had fallen asleep on.

For a while he stayed like that, simply laying there and blinking in confusion, not understanding what he was doing there. The last thing he remembered was the night before and falling asleep in James arms under the water, watching all the pretty fish…

Jack sat up on his elbows with a frown as he looked around before spotting the brown bottle of rum next to him- right where he had placed it the night before along with his precious hat. Harsh realization finally sinking into Jack's fuzzy hung-over mind. James, their underwater romp, it had all been nothing but a dream. He closed his eyes as he was momentarily overcome with sadness and crushing disappointment, flopping back down on the cold unforgiving stone and throwing an arm over his eyes with a grimace while listening to the cry of far off gulls. Eventually he rolled over, grumbling irritably about the shooting pain in his head as he stumbled up, grabbed his hat and rum bottle and draining the last few gulps of amber liquid before throwing the brown bottle out into the lagoon in a sorrowful fit of frustration.

After jabbing his tricorn back on his head, he stood there wistfully looking out over the clear peaceful lagoon before turning with a sad sigh and nimbly hopped from rock to rock back to the beach and began the walk back to camp. Ignoring the refreshing breeze that played with his hair and seemed oddly more chill then it normally should have as he gripped the soft white sand between his toes. It had been such a nice dream, he could swear he could still felt the pleasurable ache from said dream encounter, but either way with his head still buzzing and having spent the night alone, he thought it best to join the others. Besides he wasn't done looking, not by a long shot… Though he was now wondering what was the best way he might catch an elusive mermaid- man, merman. An English one at that… _Perhaps he could use some tea for bait? _

-------------------

Gibbs and Will where the first to notice Jack as he approached camp, many of the other pirates still passed-out in the sand, the two beached jollyboats nearby having been pulled safely out of the reach of the morning tide. Both men, who had been idly talking, did a big double take at the sight of him and shot to their feet, intercept him as he finally reached camp.

Jack gave them both a simple nod in greeting and glanced at the few others that were also awake and had looked up at his arrival. Many blinking owlishly at him before shrugging and going back to what they where doing, while a few snorted in amusement about something. William's face was noticeably red as he made a point of not looking at the swaying pirate, looking rather putout by something while Gibbs was muttering under his breath about madness, captains and no pants before taking a swig from his flask.

Jack noticed Will's behavior, but shrugged it off as more of the typical odd behavior that all those with 'Turner' name seemed to exhibit, and just another odd superstition or something from Gibbs, not paying either much mind. The sight of the elegant black ship anchored in the sheltered bay instead catching his eyes and making him pause for a moment, he'd never get tired of the sight of his first love before meandering through camp, having to step over more then one sleeping body.

Nearby a hung-over and cranky Anamarie gave Jack a full once-over before rolling her eyes as turned back to the cheerful campfire as the rotund Cookie, grumbled and groused while he cooked some fish and crabs for their breakfast. A large kettle of coffee boiling, even though most decided to just partake in another bottle of pilfered booze (hair of the dog and all), there were also a few baskets full of fruit that some of the crew had picked the day earlier. Gavin and a few others happily nibbling on the sweet and tart fruits, Cotton's parrot also taking part, perched on the rim of one large basket while eating a pale red fruit with one foot. Cotton still fast asleep nearby along with Marty and Pintel and Ragattie where curled up under a nearby palm while the rest of the crew where scattered along the beach, the near constant snores and the occasional fart as testament to their heavy drinking and carousing from the night before.

Elizabeth, who was also up, sat wrapped in a blanket on the other side of the fire, she to looked up at Jack's arrival while trying to stifle a big yawn, wondering where he had gone the night before, but quickly turned away at the sight of him. A hand over her mouth with a gasp, though not before turning and giving Jack two more quick peeks giggling behind her hand.

"Um...Jack?" Gibbs asked, putting his flask away as he followed the sashaying pirate headed straight for the collection of rum and booze still piled with some of the other supplies they had brought from the Pearl.

Jack paused and swayed back around to his face. "Yes?" Watching the older man frown at him and rub the back of his thick neck before answering.

"Cap'm. Where are your clothes?"

Jack went still as his eyebrows disappeared under his head scarf before looking down at himself. Sure enough with the exception of his hat and ever present jewelry, he was wearing only what he was born in. Realizing in sudden crystal clarity that he was standing stark naked in the middle of camp, _No wonder the morning breeze had seemed so chill…_

He looked back up at Gibbs with eyes wide in surprise. "I don't know."

"Jack... um... are you alright?" Will asked in concern, looking at him again (though making sure his eyes didn't wander down further then the pirates' slender and tattooed shoulders), a hot blush still firmly on his cheeks.

"What's that?" Gibbs suddenly muttered before the swaying pirate could answer.

Jack frowned as he leaned comically back as both the blacksmith and ex-navy man now leaned forward to squint at something on his neck. "What's what?" he asked cautiously with a frown, freezing in case there was some giant spider on him or some other equally nasty creature.

"Looks like a bite mark..." Gibbs said, squinting at it some more.

Jack put a cautious hand to his neck, feeling the dull pain as his fingers touched the bruised flesh, his head cocking bird-like before looking up between the clearly concerned Will and Gibbs. "Its a bite mark..." he repeated with a big blink, dark eyes dart back and forth between the two.

Gibbs and Will shared a look with one another, both clearly just as confused before turning back to their Captain as a dazzling smile suddenly lit up Jack's face.

"Its a bite mark!" He suddenly yelled, throwing his hands up and causing both men to jump a little. Eyes positively twinkling and gold teeth flashed brightly in the morning sun as he did a happy wobbly little dance on the spot.

Then William, Gibbs and the rest of the crew (that were up) could only watch dumbfounded as without a further adieu their clearly mad Captain's very naked form, sped away, running back down the beach the way he had come, arms pinwheeling as he kicked up sand behind him.

William turned to give Gibbs a questioning look with one eyebrow cocked, but the older man just shook his head.

"Its going to be a long day…" He sighed, taking a rather long pull on his flask as they watched the lithe pirate disappear from sight. All things considering it was looking to be the start of a fairly normal day under the command of one Captain Jack Sparrow.

-------------------------------

Jack rushed back to where he had awoken, finally coming to a stop in the sand with a huge smile on his face at what he now found sitting there. For a merman sat where he had been sleeping earlier, a long muscled and sinuous green tail flicking languidly back and forth in the water as it's owner gazed out at the clear crystal waters of the lagoon seeming lost in thought. Jack's wet and missing clothes carefully spread out on a few nearby rocks to dry along with Jack's empty rum bottle. Long silky brown hair trailing down a strong pale back still marred by a long ago encounter with a savagely wielded cat early in his naval career, a back that Jack knew by heart, even with the new addition of scales and a dorsal fin.

Hearing a happy crow and the slap of bare feet on stone behind him James turned to see what it was- green eyes flew wide with understandable surprise to see a very naked pirate flying at him.

"Jack!?" It was the only thing he managed to blurt out before he was tackled by the speeding tanned streak, causing them both to fall into the water with a big splash. After a few moments they both bobbed back to the surface again, soaked.

"You are positively insane, Sparrow!" James huffed after expelling a mouthful of water, glaring in exasperation at the positively beaming pirate now happily clinging to him like a hyper limpet.

Jack meanwhile only gave a happy purr as he tightened his grip around the long body, closing his eyes blissfully and nuzzling under James's chin as the morning sun slowly climbed higher in the sky.


End file.
